Ry-10 Version 2
by DoctorWhoTARDIS
Summary: This is slightly different to the existing Ry-10. Weirder! Crazier! Sexier! And many more differences! What are said differences? Read to find out! (The series is going in a different direction than originally envisioned. Chapter 14's been rewritten and everything after is brand new)
1. The Birth of Ry-10

_**We had many legendary stories about Ben 10 and his adventures across the Cosmos: Battling Vilgax the Conqueror, halting the Highbreed's galactic genocide, thwarted Eon's Omniversal Takeover, defeated the Fractions, clearing his good name from the Rooters; and even won the Time War against Malturent. But Ben is not the only one who wields the Omnitrix.**_

 _ **There are many warriors who wields the legendary weapon in different universe such as: Ben 23, who used the Omnitrix for fame and fortunes, Arsenal, the evil version of Ben who used the Omnitrix for destruction, or Argit 10, who used the Omnitrix to protects the aliens of the Solar System from the misguided tyranny of Humans.**_

 _ **So many ways to tell a story. Some ways are good, some are bad, some are funny, and some are very, very scary. But here's one way to tell the story of a young man named Ryan McCrimmon, whose life changed in one fateful summer season…unlike any others…**_

The scene opens up in the California High School, where we found Ryan McCrimmon sitting on his desk, folding a paper airplane. Despite being an adolescent around the age of 17 through 19, he still have a mind of a child as he threw it at the teacher's head. The teacher, however, displayed to have a sixth sense of sort as she shrugged it off before it hit her.

Brriiiiiing!!*

The school bell rang, announcing the class period had ended. All students stood up and gather their school materials then exchanging good-byes and comments on activities for it's the end of school year; and the start of summer vacation.

"Yeah, it's summer time!!" beamed Ryan with his fists threw in the air. He grabbed his backpack and began to exit the classroom. "Ergh!" he winched, having got hit in the back of the head by something and nearly cause his glasses to fall out of place.

He turns as he adjusted his glasses and look down to see the paper plane then looked up to see his teacher giving him a teasing wink. "Of course." groaned Ryan with a smirk on his face. He waved at her then left the classroom.

Ryan McCrimmon stands around 5'7" and he has the traditional anime hair style, which he had combed his hair with gel to give spikes on the stands. His irises are brown, his skin is tough but less pale as he's Caucasian. He's wearing the formal school uniform: white shirt with dark-gray cuffs on the elbows, folded collar and two buttons on the neck; and black silk pants with a pair of black formal shoes.

As soon as he exited his classroom and makes his way to the school gate, something was caught in his eyesight: two thugs picking on one of the young kids. It sparks a sense of justice in his mind as he arches his eyebrows down in anger and disgust. He then approached them with haste but maintain his cool.

"Hey!" he shouted, calling the thugs' attentions. "Lay off him." he ordered.

"Or what?!" barked one of the thugs as he cracked his knuckles.

"Or I'll be forced to be the kid's hero." Ryan retorted as he tossed his backpack aside and cracked his own knuckles. "Seriously Miles, lay off." he warned him.

"Make me, McCrimmon!!!" Miles charged at Ryan and threw a punch but Ryan swiftly sway his upper body to the left, evading his punch before clasping his hand on his wrist, used the charging speed of Miles to his advantage as it gave him the momentum to lift and judo slam him against the floor. "Ugggh!!" groaned Miles as he rolled over then clutched his spines as the combined gravity and the speed of colliding on the pavement did some hurting on his spines.

"Whoa!" Ryan breathed at his own reflexes and strength. "Guess those classes I took really did pay off…" he mouthed then approached the fallen bully and offed his hand.

"I'm usually not a fighter…" He held out his hand, Miles took it and he pulled him up on his feet. "But if I see you picking on this kid or any other lower graders again, it's gonna get ugly." he frowned.

"Ugggh… Fine… I'll let the kid off… But if you try to defend all the kids, we are gonna have a problem." Miles scowled as he walked away with his friend. Ryan glanced at the kid and gave a single nod, grabbed his backpack and walked away alone.

He continues walking down the street as his phone ranged so he shuffled his pocket and held up his cell. The caller ID reads "Jack" and he flipped it then held it over his ear as he answered.

"Hey, Jack. It is time." he smiled.

"The time for you to grow up?" teased a tough, feminine voice.

"Oh ha ha, you're not as funny as my relative." complained Ryan.

"Ha ha ha, but you're still cute when you're angry. Yeah, it's summer time." she said with a sad tone.

"Grandpa Charles is scheduling the road trip tomorrow so today, it's BBQ at 6 pm! Wanna join?" asked Ryan.

"…Yeeah… Sorry. I…got my own plans. Sorry. Maybe we'll meet up during your road trip." said Jack sincerely.

"It's okay. Enjoy the summer, Jack." smiled Ryan then they end the conversation. Suddenly the cellphone vibrated and he halts before the red light as he checks. It's a voice message from his cousin Melody. "Hmm… Wonder what she has to say." Ryan mused as he played the message.

"Hey, Doofus." Melody's voice began to play and Ryan rolled his eyes at her name-calling. "Just reminding you our annual start-of-the-summer barbecue is today, at 3:30 pm."

"WHAT!? I thought it's at 6!?" exclaimed Ryan before looking up to see the traffic light turns green. "Dammit, now I'm running late!!" he cursed.

He was glad he had stopped to prevent Miles from beating up someone but that and chatting with Jack, as well as believing it'll start at 6, took a chunk of time he could've used to get his bike and go home. He put his phone away and pumped his legs as fast as he could.

Minutes later, Ryan arrived at his home, which it's located at the hill slope among the others. He dash inside, quickly undress and made a quick shower. He then walked out, dressed up then head out to reach the bus stop.

Ryan now wears his casual clothes: a black hoodie jacket over his black-with-brown T-shirt that has "#10" on the center, tan cargo pants and a pair of brown/black sneakers. He wears a brown digital wristwatch on his left wrist and wore a shade that doubles as sunglasses and eyeglasses. The bus arrived and he hopped in, told the destination and takes his seat.

Soon, the bus arrived at the neighborhood at the outskirt of the city and halt near the bus stop; Ryan hopped out and sprints to the nearest house, which it's his grandfather's. He went around the house and arrived at the backyard, where there's barbeque activity takes place.

"Sheesh, Melody! Did you have to send that message after school?? Had I known earlier, I would've just stopped Miles from hurting a kid sooner and take my bike." complained Ryan, though he's still proud of what he did. Grandpa Charles and Melody turned to see Ryan as he hopped over the fences.

"Awwww, the big boy defends the wittle boy!" teased Melody.

Melody is around the age of 10 but she is about a head taller then a common 10 year old, her hair is dirty-blonde tied into a short ponytail and held by her tiger-like hairpin. She has round eyes and brown irises. She wears a casual yellow T-Shirt that has the pink cat logo and lemon-yellow inner sleeves that stops at her elbow, wears a orange checker-pattern skirt with red waistband and short black pants underneath it; and a pair of white sneakers. She's wearing a cat-ear headband.

"Nah, he's doing what his father do: protecting innocent." smiled Charles.

Charles is at his age of 59 but it was shown to have minor body build. He wears a tan vest over red buttoned shirt, navy jeans and a pair of brown work boots. He has short hair that's neatly comb and gain greyish-white as part of his age and has well-shaved moustache linked to his goatee.

"Ryan doesn't even have a brain of a cop." mocked Melody.

"Watch it, Dweeb." warned Ryan. "You could be next." he said.

"Hey, I learned a few tricks from watching Tokyo Mew Mew." she grinned as she enters in a monkey-stance.

"That lame show?" Ryan asked, disgusted. "Please, Fairy Tail's the best anime show to learn moves from." he boasted.

"WHAT?!? RRAAH!!" Melody pounced on her cousin and start biting his head comically." Takeitbacktakeitbacktakeitbacktakeitback!!!" she growled like a cat.

"GET OFF ME!!" yelled Ryan as he struggled to pull her away, with Charles chuckled nervously.

Suddenly, a whooshing sound echoes the sky and Charles looked up to see a meteor entering the air space of San Francisco. It was moving at the subsonic speed before shattering the sound barrier, which cause a booming sound and forced everyone, even the McCrimmon, to shield their ears while all glass materials shattered into pieces and the cars' alarms start wailing. The meteor suddenly changed direction, zoomed into the neighborhood before it began to slow down its speed then dropped down, impacting the street and produced an explosion that leveled the street and the shockwaves tossed all the cars aside and windows shattered with the structures fractured.

The McCrimmons got blown into the grass of their backyard by the shockwave and stumbled over while the grill knocked over and the flames snuffed out by the blast. With groaning and grunting, the McCrimmon recovered slowly and cautiously stood on their feet then gasped at the massive crater, emanating a brown-like glowing aura.

"Whoa…" Ryan marveled.

"We're lucky to be alive and in one piece…" panted Charles.

"This…is…so freaky!!" said Melody, half-amazed half scared. Ryan then jumped over the fence and sprint toward the crater. "Ryan, what are you doing!?!?" panicked Melody as she and Charles quickly followed him.

"Checking it out! Duh." he replied as he stands near the crater.

"Well, is it a meteor?" asked Charles.

"Can't see when it's burning." said Ryan. Suddenly the ground received a nudge and crumbled beneath Ryan. "WHOA!!" he screamed as he fell down. "OOF!!" grunted Ryan as he landed inside the crater.

"RYAN!!" panicked Charles and Melody as they ran up to the edge and look down to finds Ryan dusting himself.

"I'm okay. Don't worry." he reassured them as he stood up. "Huh?" Ryan noticed the object finally ceased glowing/burning and reveal itself as a small metallic sphere. "Doesn't look like a meteor to me. It's some…kind of metallic sphere. And it's small." he said.

"How a small sphere can survive such a collision? Furthermore, how did it change direction!?" asked Melody in confusion.

"Feeling ill?" asked Charles.

"No. Though I never felt radiation so how would I know?" shrugged Ryan.

HIIIIISSSSSS!!*

The sphere ejects steam then it opens up. Ryan glanced over then the brown aura appears again, revealing the object to be a bulky wristwatch-like device with white couplings and brown buttons: big one on the right side and four around the bezel. The interface is brown with hourglass shape. It brighten greater with neon-brown glow and make a beep sound.

"What is it?" asked Charles.

"It's a watch…" Ryan baffled as he didn't expect that. "It's a watch from outer space." he added.

"Did you say a watch??? What's a watch doing in outer space??" asked Melody.

"Better not touch it. Who knows what it can do." warned Charles.

"Grandpa, it's just a watch." said Ryan, not taking his word seriously and reached out to grab it.

"Ryan, do—" Melody's warning failed when Ryan reached out his right hand over the watch. The watch suddenly unstrapped itself, jump up and strapped onto his right wrist. It gave a surge of brown lightning and end with a zap, then a beep of confirmation.

"YEOW! Hey, let go!" complained Ryan in pain as he swung his arm, trying to shake the watch off. "Get off! Get off!!" he start tugging the watch off but its grip was so strong; it didn't budge a single inch. Ryan gave a groan of defeat, climbed out of the crater and stood before his relatives. "This freaking watch just jumped on my wrist!" he cried, showing it to his grandfather.

"Told you so. Now you're doom!!!" cried Melody.

"Oh shut up!! All it did is zap me!" scoffed Ryan.

"Stay here. I'll get some tools. Melody, with me." said Charles as they head back to the house while Ryan struggled to tug it off.

"Maybe there's a release button… Huh?" Ryan had just noticed the big button on the front of the watch then, believed to be the release button, pressed it. Instead, it cause the interface to pop up. "Whoa!" The interface then switches the face from hourglass to diamond shape and displayed the fiery humanoid figure.

"Wow, cool!!" Ryan stated. He glanced around to make sure no one is around then held up his finger over the core then pressed it down.

BWOOSH!!

"AH!! W-What the—!" exclaimed Ryan as the watch produced a flash of brown light then began to painfully sink into his wrist while producing charcoal rocks around his wrist. "W-What's happening…? My hand!!" panicked Ryan as he clutched his arm and struggled to shove the rocks off his wrist, just to notice it began to spread across his arm. "GYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" screamed Ryan in horror as the rocks consumed his whole arm and reached across his face. His eyes glowed amber and swung his head away before he was consumed, tripped over and fell into the crater as everything went black.

A burst of fire erupted in the crater then a 7 ft. tall figure jumped out and land back on the street before standing up tall. It's a lava-like humanoid known as a Pyronite. He has bulked magma rocks across his body with mini-volcanoes formed on the shoulders and forearms, his lower anatomy was coated by a black bodysuit-like pant with brown waistbands that ascend up as square on the center and brown soles beneath the shoes. He has rock-structure behind his head that reflects his hoodie and has lemon-yellow flames. He open his eyes then squints them as he swung his arms out.

"RRRAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!!" roared the Pyronite then he slammed his arms against the ground, sending out fiery shockwaves that fissures across the street and impacted the building, destroying it in an explosion of fire. Many civilians ran out of the nearby buildings in complete panic. "RRRAAAGGH!!" The Pyronite swung his hands up, the mini-volcanoes and the hands began making shoom sound then fired fire bolts out, destroying everything in sight; inanimate objects, vehicles, buildings and street.

One fireball struck the backyard and set it ablaze. Melody ran out by the sound of roar and explosion then saw the flames. She grabbed the fire extinguisher and blew it out.

"Where did that fire com—" Melody looked ahead and saw the Pyronite, causing her to gasped. "Where did that monster come from!? Where's Ryan!?" she screamed. The Pyronite heard her, turned his fiery glare at her and make a growl as he forged a fireball and threw it at her.

"EEK!!" she ducked down as it flew over her then she grew angry and scared as the Pyronite approached her. "You ate Ryan!? Did you?! Tell me!!" she cried as she spray him with fire extinguisher.

"AARGH!" gagged the Pyronite as he staggered back and his flames got extinguished. He start coughing fumes out of his mouth then shook his head and glared at Melody, which his head ignited in flames once more. "Grrr…" He held up his hand, it starts surging with flames then forged into a saber.

"EEP!!!" squeaked Melody as she wet herself. Suddenly police sirens filled the air and the police forces arrived at the scene, originally meant to investigate the meteor but armed themselves when they saw the Pyronite.

"Halt! Put your weapon down!" ordered the police as he fired his gun, which instantly melt by the Pyronite's aura before the bullet struck his head. Regardless, it caught his attention as he glared at them. "Stand down, whoever you are! And put your—"

"RRRAAGGH!!" roared the Pyronite as he swung his saber and produced a heat wave, which they ducked and it sliced their police car's roofs off.

"Fire!!" they all return fires but it was no use as it melted before it touched his body.

"You…call that bullet? This…is a bullet!!" The Pyronite held up his hand, the pavement fissured by the heat wave and debris gets levitated by flames then he gestured his hand into a gun. "Bang." he mimic the gun fire movement, which commands the debris to jet toward them and crippled the vehicles while nicking some cops, giving them serious burn. The Pyronite then thrust his hands down, exploded in a burst of fire before propelling himself across the sky, using his fires as rocket boost.

"What the hell was that thing!?" one of the cops shouted.

"Melody, what happened?!" asked Charles as he returns with a cutting torch.

"A…A…A fire monster…" she panted.

Meanwhile, the Pyronite was wreaking havoc on the town, firing fireballs at every direction and set the buildings in flames and many people fled from his inferno presence.

"Ahhh…graah…H…Home… Must make…home." he snarled.

"Hey! Settle down, you pyromaniac nuisance!" shouted a voice.

"Huh!?" grunted the Pyronite as he ceased advancing and search around in anger.

"Down here." said the voice. The Pyronite looked down to see a small Galvan with brown eyes and brown tunic. He seems young and matured.

"A…Galvan?" growled the Pyronite.

"Nice to see you know my tongue. Obviously, you're suffering disorientation. This is not Pyro." he said.

"Then I'll…make it…Pyro!" he growled.

"Such a low-intellectual beast. Torching a small planet to become Pyro serves nothing. All you do is making a complete fool of yourself." scoffed the Galvan

"Grrrhuh!? GRRAAAAAAAAH!!" roared the Pyronite as he let out a massive aura of fire. "I WILL MAKE IT PYRO!!!" he roared as the pavement began to melt and the Galvan dart back.

"Yeesh!" the Galvan held up a cube then it opens up and encased him inside.

"BLLLAAARRRGH!!" The Pyronite vomit a wave of magma, consuming the Galvan but the lava got instantly harden by cold temperature before shattering and emerged a battle mecha version of a Mechamorph but the digital frames are brown.

"That's enough!!" roared the Mechamorph with the Galvan's voice but filtered into a deep, menacing voice. He constructed his hand into cannon and blasted directly at the Pyronite's face, producing a burst of explosion and he went flying, stumbled over and slide to his side before stopping, collapsing to unconsciousness. "Hmph…" the Mechamorph stomped forward and tower over the defeated Pyronite then placed his foot on his shoulder and turn him over. The optic scanned around, searching for something before spotting the watch's symbol that rested on the naval.

"Now to fix it. At least now I know the DNAs are still sentient and will take over one's inferior minds instantly without mastery the form." he scoffed as he constructed his hand into a device with a gap meant for the watch. He kneels down and linked it over the symbol.

Unbeknownst to him, Melody had just arrived with her grandfather, armed with steel pipe and fire extinguisher to combat the Pyronite. However, they stopped to see the Galvan-piloting-Mechamorph standing over the unconscious Pyronite.

"Done. Fail-Safe Limiter activated." said the Galvan as he disconnected his arm away from the watch's symbol. "…Ha, I should leave the Omnitrix to this foolishly boy." smirked the Galvan as the watch, known as the Omnitrix, start blipping orange light and made a dying beep before the Pyronite exploded into a surge of brown light.

Melody and Charles watched in great amazement and the Galvan stepped away as they witnessed the Pyronite transformed back into Ryan McCrimmon and the Omnitrix is still on his right wrist but the brown color texture is now orange.

"R-RYAN!?!?" gasped Melody.

"Ugh… Wh-What happen?" groaned Ryan but he blacked out before he could be told. The Galvan activated his rocket boots and flew across the sky before Melody can whack him. She then ditched her weapon and check on her cousin.

"Ryan?!?! What just happen?!? Ryan!??!" asked Melody as Charles remained in awe and confusion.

A Day Later=

"GAH!!" Ryan woke up suddenly and gasped as he shot up from the sofa. Charles and Melody had brought him back to the house. "What happen?" he groaned as he rubbed his head. Melody enters the living room and brought him some water. Charles joined in.

"We were gonna ask you the same question." said Charles as he sat down on the sofa.

"All I remember was I pressed the watch's dial down, and after that…. I blacked out." Ryan said as he cannot even remember the part his arm is being consumed by living rocks. He then looked out the window and saw the backyard's grasses are burnt and the fences are melted. "Guys, what happen?" he asked again.

"Y-You…" began Charles but couldn't continue as he was worried of his reaction.

"You turn into a fire monster and start burning everything!" Melody told him. Ryan gave a stare and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm serious, Mel. What happen?" he repeated in annoyance.

"No, I am serious!! You turn into a fire monster and start burning everything!" she repeated with her arms swinging in anger.

"What, really?" he asked. "How? And why?"

"Best you see the news." said Charles as he turns on the TV and, on cue, the news shows the black box from the police car, which it shows the Pyronite torching everything in sight. Even innocents got hurt.

"That was me!?" cried Ryan in shock.

"Unfortunately yes." said Charles.

"How did you turn into dat!?" asked Melody.

"Wait, hold on!" Ryan began. "I don't remember any of that! And if I suddenly turned into a humanoid ball of magma, I'd clearly remember." he said.

"Well, we saw a large, mechanical creature turned you back to normal." added Charles.

"Huh?" asked Ryan then looked at his right wrist, just to see the Omnitrix sitting innocently on his wrist. "You think this thing turned me into that monster?" he asked.

"Well, that monster appears right where you standing when we heard you screaming and you said you pressed the button down." Melody concluded the possibility.

"Not monster, alien." said Charles seriously. Both cousins stares at him. "U-Uh, I mean, it's obvious. A watch fell from space and it turns you into a humanoid volcano. That's something alien, no?" he stuttered.

"Sure…" Ryan said. "Well, that was weird, if anything. At least…I didn't hurt anyone too seriously…" he muttered.

"Best not to touch it. It seems you have no control of its powers." warn Charles. But as soon as he left, Ryan started twisting the Omnitrix's dial.

"Hey, he said don't touch it!!" yelled Melody.

"I'm just wondering what happened." Ryan told her.

"There's the news. And Tweeter gone nuts as well." said Melody.

BEEP!!

Ryan just pressed the big button and the dial popped up once again. "I figured out what I did!" Ryan beamed happily.

"Don't press it!! It's my favorite sheet!" yelled Melody. Ryan just stood up and stands in the center then slammed his palm on the core, engulfing his body with bright light.

Ryan held up his hand as his skin becomes whitish-silver then his whole arm got encased by organic crystalline matters and molds into a durable, bulked arm with muscular tone then he lowered his arm. His whole skin was glowing then his head got encased by the crystalline matter then his eyes got encased by brown crystalline matter before producing a flash of brown light. Camera rotated around before slowing down as crystal shards grew out of his back then he rotated around and swung his arms as he concluded his transformation.

He's now a Petrosapien with his crystalline body colored with dark teal and grew crystalline elbow blades; his body was suited up in a full-body black uniform with a hoodie, has a brown stripe that goes down to his navel and the brown-with-black belt, has brown shoes beneath the boot and the Omnitrix symbol is on the center of his chest.

"Whoa…" said the Petrosapien as he scanned his body then glanced at his hand. "Huh… Odd, I still feel like myself but…at the same time I don't feel like myself." he comments.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!" screamed Melody as she starts throwing random objects at the Petrosapien.

"Ouch!" he cried as he shields his face. "Hey dweeb, it's still me!" he argued.

"Right, and I'm Zoey of Tokyo Mew Mew!!! Just stay where you are or I'll break your head!!" she growled.

"I'm now a living crystal! I doubt you can break my head now!!" shouted the Petrosapien. "And stop mentioning that show! I hate it!! Fairy Tail's the best show ever, period!!" he added.

"…WHAT!??!" Melody grabbed a hammer and prepares to whack his head but stop. "Huh?! Y-You are yourself… Then why you went berserk as the pyro guy?" she asked.

"Something must've been wrong with the watch before. Now it fixed itself somehow…" The Petrosapien mused.

"Maybe that mech alien fixed it. But why he left it on you instead of taking it away?!" she wondered.

"Wait what?!" asked the Petrosapien. They were interrupted by a beeping sound from the Omnitrix symbol before he exploded in orange light and morphed back into his human form.

"Awesome!" beamed Ryan.

"Not awesome!" countered Melody then Charles came in.

"Did you just activate it?" he groaned.

"No…" Ryan lied. "Anyway, I have superpowers now!!" he cheered in excitement.

"You did activate it." frowned Charles.

"But now he has control. The alien must've fixed it." said Melody.

"I'm a Power Ranger basically!" Ryan said enthusiastically. "Awesome!!" he beamed.

"Well, guess we better get you used to your powers for now. Just don't use the pyro one." said Charles, giving a smile.

"It's morphin' time!" Ryan shouted. "That's not my permanent catchphrase, but it's gonna stay for now." he added.

"Like a wittle kid!" Melody coos in mockery.

"Careful, Melody." frowned Ryan.

"Just like Happy!" she cooed.

"Seriously, stop!" Ryan was annoyed now. "So Grandpa, when are we going to start the road trip?"

"Guess it's today since BBQ is out yesterday." he shrugged.

"Whoa, I was out that long? Anyway, I can't wait!!" Ryan said ecstatically. "Especially with the watch! I'll be the best hero ever!"

"Actually… Mom and Dad wants me to tag along with you guys." Melody said, eager to see Ryan's reaction.

"What!?" Ryan screamed. "Grandpa, why?!" groaned Ryan.

"Hey, I can't argue and win against my daughter." shrugged Charles innocently.

"Ugh, whatever." moaned Ryan.


	2. Water The Chances?

The scene opens up to the highway street and we find an old RV driving down the path on its way to Las Vegas, Nevada. The RV, dubbed 'Rust Bucket', is the personal transportation of Charles McCrimmon, as he and his grandchildren had recently began their summer road trip.

"Ugh. I can't believe this." Ryan groaned. "I waited all school year for this road trip and now I have to deal with Ms. 'Uncultured-in-anime' all summer… Wish Jack come in your place…" grumbled Ryan.

"Aww, Ryan and Jack are couple~!" sang Melody.

"Shut up, Mel." Ryan frowned.

"You love me!" she teased.

"Dweeb." he retorted. "Well, at least I have the watch." he added as he glanced at the Omnitrix.

"So guess which it's our first stop?" asked Charles.

"Where?" Ryan asked.

"Hoover Dam!" grinned Charles.

"Oh no!" cringed Melody, seeing Ryan wide-eyed and beaming with joy.

"WATER!" he cried.

"Ryan, no! Do you know how crazy you get when you see water?" Melody shouted. Ryan glanced at the ceiling and began to think of his actions.

He recalled how he, at age 10, cannonball into the swimming pool 8-year-old Melody's in, then into the hot spring with 57-year-old Charles; and comically last, into a fish tank.

As is shown, Ryan was originally 10 years old by the time Melody is around age 8 but had undergo a very rare growth spurt that gave him the body of a teenager. Thus Ryan was forced to mature himself but retain his childish antic. In short, Ryan has the body of a 18-year-old and the mind of a 10-year-old.

"So I like to splash around." Ryan said, shrugging off Melody's worries. "What else do you do with water?"

"Please control yourself when we arrive there." plead Melody.

"No promises." Ryan told her.

The McCrimmon soon arrived at Hoover Dam, the largest dam of USA and the popular tourist spot of Nevada. However, it's pass tourist hour and the Sun is setting so they parked near the view of the water, as the RV doubled as mobile home.

While Charles and Melody are deep asleep, Ryan, however, snuck out of the RV and approached the edge of Hoover Dam while making sure he's not spotted. He then held up the Omnitrix and activates it.

"Let's see… I've turn into a pyro man and crystal man, meaning this watch has more than one forms. I wonder who else I have…" Ryan grabbed the dial and the silhouetted icon of the Petrosapien appears. He turned the dial and it displayed the icon of bulky-looking alien. "Hmm… I'll test this one." Ryan slammed the core down and burst in brown light.

The Omnitrix surged wildly before his whole right arm inflated massively then he bloated up into a huge balloon, rotated around before the camera zoomed into his clutched eye before opening them, becoming full-brown and a flash of light occurred. The camera zoomed out to full-body view to reveal Ryan had transformed into an hulking, broad-shouldered alien covered in natural, bronze armor plating on his back, shoulders, and the backs of his arms. He was mostly white, with black on his upper half, four retractable claws and sharp teeth. He wears a black short with brown cuffs and a brown stripe on the center, where the Omnitrix symbol rest on the naval.

"Whoa!" the Arburian Pelarota cried as he suddenly lost his balance due of his new body being top heavy and landed on his back. "Well, I guess I'll test this guy's powers now." he stated as he tried to get back on his feet. As the result of his struggle, he end up curling and converted into a large sphere with the shoulder plates on the sides and has semi-circular stripes across the body, with black lines around the circular plates.

"AWESOME!!" beamed the Pelarota. He start moving in reverse then start accelerating his momentum, dash forward and commanded his body to jump over the protective fence. "CANNONBALL!!" he screamed as he dives down to the bottom of the Dam.

SPLASH!!!*

The weight of the alien seems to be great as the collision created a splash so large, it nearly surpassed the Dam's height and cause the riverbed to quake violently. The Pelarota swam to the soar and climbed out as he suddenly morphed back into Ryan, though he didn't cared how as he was so excited.

"Best. Cannonball. EVER!!" Ryan screamed in joy. Ryan soon climbed his way back up the parking lot and carefully returns in the RV. However, he was completely unaware that his antic just cause the rock formation to collapsed and revealed a strange entity whose demonic amphibian-like eye opens up in anger.

The Next Morning=

In the bright morning, Ryan continues sleeping in his bed. He heard distant screaming but he pays no attention. He then hear glass being smashed, cars wailing and more screaming…he ignored it. Then the RV received a violent nudge and the McCrimmon fell out of their beds.

"Whoa… What rock the RV?" asked Ryan.

"Ugh, what's going on?" Charles wondered as well as he rubbed his head.

"I was having an awesome dream where I'm a Mew Mew!" whined Melody as she's still drowsy. They heard screaming again but even louder then Ryan checked through the windows.

"Uh-oh…" Ryan stated as he saw three slimy, tentacle-like appendages slithering across the roads. One lifts up and smashed the car, wrapped around and retreated. Ryan then burst out of the RV and tried to see where it comes from but the tentacle from before zoomed over him. "Whoa!" he exclaimed.

"Grrrraaa…" growled the appendages as they extends across the street and lash onto the inanimate objects then dragged it over the fences and down to the bottom of Hoover Dam, munching sounds echoed before the appendages soar out and repeat the progress.

"Didn't see that coming." he comments. He then spotted a couple where the man named Ted was proposing to Sally, his girlfriend but they got ensnared by the appendages before he finished asking the question. Charles and Melody joined with Ryan as they watched the appendages ensnared a large building. "What is going on? What are those…appendages?" asked Ryan.

"It's the tongue-like tentacles of a Hydromancer!!! But it supposed to be ancient myth!" exclaimed Melody.

"How'd you guess?" asked Charles.

"According to the lore, the Hydromancer is an ancient beast that used to live in the lake but its appetites were so unstable, it devours everything in sight using their tongues that can reach as far as a town and is strong enough to rip a house apart. And when I said everything, I also mean people too!" she explained.

"Uh-oh, I'd better fix this fast." Ryan said as he activated the Omnitrix and dials the forms.

"You? How?!" asked Melody, forgetting the obvious as Ryan slammed the core and instantly morphed into a Petrosapien.

"It's Hero Time!" smirked the Petrosapien.

"Crystal Guy?" asked Melody.

"That is a very lame name, Dweeb! Kinda think of it… I should name my forms…" he began to think.

"Ryan, people in danger!" Charles reminded him.

"Oh, right right!!" nodded the Petrosapien as he gave a running start and charged toward the tentacle that held the couples. "I'm made of crystal, and Grey can made ice constructs… SO!" Ryan grinned as he command his right hand to alter its structure and mold into a large crystal sword. He jumped up and sliced the appendage into two, freeing the couple.

"KKKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!" a booming demonic scream echoes the sky.

"Oh, he's mad he lost his lunch!" smirked the Petrosapien.

"I'm okay!" smiled Sally.

"Whoa… Uh, t-thanks…Mr…Diamond-headed Guy? said Ted. The Petrosapien nodded, and noticed the appendages are retreating so he gave chase, thrust his hand and discharge crystalline beam, constructing crystalline path and he slide across it until he slide down to the bottom of the lake, where a giant kaiju-like amphibian beast recoils his tongues back into his mouth and gave a growl in rage.

"So that's a Hydromancer? Looks like a cross of frog, salamander and fish… Strange." he said as he jumped off and land on his knee before constructing his arm into a cobra rifle and take aim. "Have some of this!" he fired a large crystal shard at such speed, it struck and exploded into a burst of crystalline dust.

"KKKRRRAAHH!!" it screamed as it got knocked back. It then fired its tongues at the Petrosapien, ensnared him and start dragging him into his mouth.

"GET OFF!!" The Petrosapien commands his body to spawn crystal shards, shredding the appendages into pieces.

"KKRRRRRRRIII!!" it screamed again.

"Now back away from the town!" He thrust his hands and fired a barrage of crystalline shards, bombarding the Hydromancer. A new tongue lash out, wrapped around him then slingshot him into the lake. "WHHOOOOOOAA!!" he screamed before splashing into the water and sank down due of his crystal body structure makes him heavy.

The Hydromancer submerged and swam after him. The Petrosapien held his breath as he noticed him and fired his crystal projects, the beast swiftly evade it and rammed him into the death, smashed against the ground.

"Argh!" grunted the Petrosapien then the Hydromancer stomped him several times before smacking him aside with its large tail. Ryan recovered, land on the ground and he punched the ground, sending crystal formation but it missed as the Hydromancer swam up and charged at him. He cringed then duck down while growing a crystal tower, the beast evades but his underbelly got slashed by the tower.

"RROOOAAR!" it roared in pain.

The Petrosapien can feel he's losing air so he quickly run his way to the surface but got tackled by the Hydromancer, they surfaced and Ryan got tossed to the sky.

"WHOOOOAAAAAA!!" he screamed before falling into the Hydromancer's mouth but he quickly stopped the jaws with his feet. "Too close!" he gasped.

"Grrrrr!! GRAAAH!!" it roared as it struggled to close his jaws on the Petrosapien but he maintains his grips.

"This is gonna hurt you more then it's gonna hurt me!" frowned Ryan as he held up his fist, open his hand to forge a crystal shard then threw it down its throat. The crystal detonated by its unstable energy and cause a serious damage inside.

"GGRRRRRRRRRAAAHH!!" Hydromancer roared in pain before throwing Ryan onto the shore. He recovered and prepare to resume his fight but the Omnitrix symbol start beeping.

"No! Not now!" cried the Petrosapien but he can't do anything as the beep died out and he exploded in orange light, morphing back into his human form.

"Oh, now what?" cringed Ryan.

The Hydromancer grew confused on his current form but was still ticked off as the barbs extended into tentacles and lash out to crush his opponents. Suddenly the Rust Bucket appears and rammed the Hydromancer aside.

"RRRRAAAGGH!!" it roared as it submerged. It then surfaced, jump out and land against the Dam before jumping away, leaving it heavily fractured and weaken. The Hydromancer splashed into the water and submerged once more.

"Yeah, run away!! Whoo!!" cheered Ryan triumphantly.

"Then why it weaken the Dam?" asked Melody through the window.

"KRRRIIII!!!" multiple young roars echoes from the lakes then a swarm of baby Hydromancers surfaced and glared at the McCrimmons.

"What just happen??" asked Ryan.

"Uh… According to the myth, Hydromancer, once eaten enough, reproduced itself by breaking its body into numerous swarm of infants." Melody read her laptop.

"So that's how it survived." frowned Charles. The Dam suddenly fractured and exploded, sending a flash flood down on the lake.

"YIPE!!" exclaimed Ryan as he jumped on the ladder then Charles drove the RV to the high ground as the Hydromancers got carried away in the flood. Ryan then climbed inside via the roof.

"Look, the nearby town is in range of the flood!!" exclaimed Melody.

"Smart plan. The dam flooded the town so the foods are easily to catch." said Charles as he reached the high ground.

"Does the myth say anything about their weaknesses?" asked Ryan as he check his Omnitrix, which it's still recharging.

"No… But you can fight it as Volcano Man. I mean, they are fish…sort of." suggested Melody.

"I am not naming that dude Volcano Man. And I still need 5 minutes for recharge." he said.

"Well, it's still vague but the myth also stated the Hydromancer never actually left the water." Melody added as she kept checking for info.

"It won't need to once the whole dam shattered then the entire city of Las Vegas will be flooded." frowned Charles.

"At least I weaken him so the damage is minimal for now." said Ryan. They continue travel down the road, trying to get to the town first before the Hydromancers. Omnitrix then beeped and turn brown, confirming it had finished recharging. "Alright!" he said.

"So Volcano Man?" asked Melody.

"I cannot win with fire when they're in the element of water. Come on, watch. Tell me you got an aquatic form." Ryan begged as he rotated the dial, skipping the Pyronite icon then pass the ghost-like icon then the four-armed humanoid icon and stopped to what looks like a fish-like humanoid icon. "This must be it!" mused Ryan as he slammed the core down.

The Omnitrix glowed brightly then instantly sank into his wrist as the whole arm becomes covered in smooth dark-gray scales and open his clutched fist, revealing his sharp claws and webbed flaps. His body start crackling wildly as the camera view his clutching eyes and his forehead began to form a lump, stretches out greatly before forming into an angler lure with phosphorescent light, the camera rotated around him as his neck expands then grew two gills on both sides.

His mass began to increased, causing his clothes to get torn apart and his mouth start bulging rapidly before multiple jagged fangs pops out of his lips then the camera zoomed to his closed eye before it shot open, becoming pale-brown eyes. The camera zoomed back as he grunted and swung his arms out as he let out a screeching roar, concluding her transformation.

He's now an anthropomorphic alien that shares a number of traits with Earth's aquatic life, mainly alligators, eels, anglerfish, and sharks. He wears a black arm braces with green cuffs, black tank-top with green collar and cuffs, and wore brown-with-white belt that houses the Omnitrix symbol.

"WAAAAH!!" screamed Melody over his appearance.

"Whoa oh oh! Alright, now we're in even ground!" grinned the Piscciss Volann in a deep, gasping voice.

"You think that Shark Man is enough to best a swarm of aquatic monsters in the lake?!" asked Melody.

"They're babies. It'll be a cake walk." smirked the Volann. He then open the door and can see they're near the flood. He jumped out and splashed into the water, his legs joins together with his loincloth and morphed into a fish-like tail, making him look like a mer-man. "Alright!!" he beamed as he continue swimming at great speed.

Volann then spotted the swarm of Hydromancer swimming along the current so he swam in and delivered a power punch against one of the Hydromancer.

The rest of the swarm noticed the Volann then they all fired their elastic tongues at the Volann but he opens his jaws and caught all of them with his powerful fangs. With a grin, he immediately swam back to the Hoover Dam, dragged all the babies with him.

"There they go!" said Melody as she saw the lump of water dashing across the lake like a bullet. "Ryan's taking them back to the dam." she informed.

"Hang on!" Charles switched to reverse, turn the RV around and head back to the Dam.

Back underwater, the Volann continues dragging the infants before he spun around and pressured his jaws, ripping their tongues off and send them crashing across the riverbed. He spat all the tongue fleshes and smirked.

"Leave peacefully, or face the wrath of Ripjaws!!" smirked Ripjaws.

"HIISSSS!!" hissed the Hydromancers as they recovered, swam toward Ripjaws then soar around him, creating a whirlpool.

"But of course." Ripjaws prepare his fists but multiple tongues lash out and wrapped around him. "Let go!!" He chomped their tongues and tears it off then swam in and starts bashing them aside but they kept recovering and lashing out new tongues. Ripjaws then grabbed one and chomped it before ripping the head off but multiple bashed him down with their tongues. Ripjaws let out a dolphin-like shrill before he grabbed their tongues and smashed them into the grounds.

"Seriously, how tough are you babies!??" asked Ripjaws

"GRRAAH!!" they suddenly swam away, pulling Ripjaws but he holds his ground until a familiar beeping began.

"What?! So soon?!" exclaimed Ripjaws before he let go of the Hydromancers, swam back to the surface and splashed out before he somersaulted and land on the shore before morphing back into Ryan.

"Rats!!" he spat then noticed Charles and Melody. "Guys, the watch timed out before I could finish them." said Ryan before multiple tongues lashed onto him.

"RYAN!!!" exclaimed the two as Ryan gets pulled by the Hydromancers.

"Let my cousin go!!" yelled Melody as she charged in with a bat and swung it at them but they easily evade her and move away so she cannot hurt them.

"Let go…" groaned Ryan before the Omnitrix beeped and transformed him into the Arburian Pelarota, breaking free of their hols.

"Oh, I transformed?!" wondered Ryan.

"What is that form?" asked Charles.

"It's an alien I tested out…. Oooh, it seems it was his cannonballing that woke it up. My bad!!" exclaimed Ryan sheepishly.

"Wait, that pillbug alien has cannonballing powers!?" asked Melody then she dreaded in horror as she saw the look on his face. "No!" she said.

"Yes!!" he beamed.

"No no no!! No cannonballing, Ryan!!" plead Melody.

"Do it!!" nodded Charles. Pelarota curl up and spin dash away from the lake, turn and charged back in.

"RUN!!!" panicked Melody as she ran to the RV.

"CANNONBALL!!" cheered Ryan as he jumped up and collided the lake, creating a huge burst of splash that send all the Hydromancers flying out of the water. They all splatted on the shores and the moment they touched dry land, they instantly shrivels up and died. Melody and Charles recovered from the splash then Ryan rolled back on the shore before standing on bipedal form. "EPIC!!" he beamed.

"That's it! That is it!!! No more cannonballing into the lake for you, Mister!!" scold Melody.

"At least the Hydromancer are no more." smiled Charles.

"For your information, this alien is more of an armadillo." comments Ryan.

"Pillbug!" Melody spat.

"Armadillo!" frowned Ryan.

"Pillbug!" she yelled.

"Enough, you two. Let's go before someone sees you." said Charles.

"Not so fast, Human." said a grumpy, elder voice. The trio began searching for the source of the voice but couldn't find him. "Down here." They all looked down and saw an elder Galvan with a cane. He seems grouchy and serious as he squints his eyes at them.

"Who are you?" asked Pelarota.

"Omnitrix, deactivate transformation." commanded the Galvan, which the Omnitrix responded and morphed the teen back to normal.

"Whoa!! How did you do that?" asked Ryan. "And who are you?"

"That's some way to greet the First Thinker of 5 Galaxies." scoffed the elder Galvan. "Then again, you Earthling never even heard of me." he added.

"So obviously you're an alien." said Ryan. He glanced at the Omnitrix and, see he knows its name and it obeys his command… "And you're the creator of the watch then." he asked.

"You catch on quick." he said harshly then glanced at Charles. "Nice to finally meet you, Charles McCrimmon." he said.

"He knows grandpa!?" asked Melody.

"How??? He's just a plumber!" baffled Ryan.

"Ha! How like an Earthling to take the name literally." the elder Galvan scoffed.

"Actually, I'm a retired member of the intergalactic police force called the PLUMBERS. The name was taken literal so no one will know its existence." Charles explains as he felt like the cat's out of the bag.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed the cousins.

"Who are you exactly?" Melody asked the Galvan.

"And by that, what's your name?" Ryan corrected the question.

"Azmuth the First Thinker of the Galvans, from Galvan Prime. I'm also known as the Creator of the Omnimatrix, the watch you're wearing on the wrist. And before you can scold, yes it seems I forgotten to activate the Fail-Safe Program that prevents the DNA from taking over the user's mind. My assistant, Alpha, fixed it before it gets worse. And no, I didn't send it just so you can go berserk. That will be just stupid when you think about it." explained Azmuth, suspecting the questions

"Okay…" nodded Ryan, annoyed. "So…why did you send the Omnitrix to us? Wasn't it safe on your planet?" asked Ryan.

"And expect villains storming in my front door, trying to steal it?" Azmuth asked. "No, it's more safer in Charles' hands; though I didn't expect it latch onto you. You're his son?"

"Grandson." Ryan corrected him.

"Meh, close enough." Azmuth shrugged.

"The one go—no, two good things about this is that I can be a hero now and the fact it's gonna make this summer trip a lot more interesting." smiled Ryan.

"Hero?! Bah! That Level 20 DNA Alterer device is meant as an ark for 1,000,910 DNAs from across the Milky Way Galaxy and Andromeda Galaxy, and it's a defensive technology, not a weapon!!" Azmuth scowled him. "You saw what the Pyronite DNA did to your home when it corrupted your mind without the fail-safe. Now imagine if someone use it as a weapon." he frowned.

"Well, why can't I use the Omnitrix to protect it from those who want it?" Ryan retorted.

"From what I heard, teenagers are arrogant and cocky while children are irresponsible!" he added.

"Hey!" pouted Melody.

"Well then, take it!" Ryan yelled as he held out the Omnitrix at Azmuth. "Take it back!"

"No." Azmuth said.

"Why?" Ryan and Melody asked.

"Do I have to repeat myself?" he frowned.

"You send it here for safe-keeping, you come here to take it back and now you don't want it? You're so hard to understand, Old Frog." grinned Ryan.

"Because you're not smart enough. I sent it here for safety and I'm letting you keep it because you've stopped the last of the Hydromancer." he explained. "As long as Charles mentored you, the Omnitrix is yours."

"Wait… Last of?? I cause the extinction of a race?!" Ryan asked, exasperated.

"Calm down, it's for the best. You saw what they do: they eat everything in sight, reproduce infinitely and shows no mercy to living beings. Killing it gives freedom to aquatic terrain." he said. "Oh, and do not worry about using the Pyronite form. Alpha already erased the civilians' memories and deleted the footages, so they'll think the damages were cause by the meteor. Now, if you excuse me, I have works to be done." Azmuth pressed the button on his belt and teleported away.

"That was odd." Ryan stated. "Interesting, but odd."

"Sorry for keeping secrets." said Charles.

"We understand. It's top secret, right?" smiled Melody. "Like how the Mew Mew Girls kept their secret powers secret! Oooh! We'll have adventures like Tokyo Mew Mew! Nya~~!" squealed Melody.

"Mels." sighed Ryan. If we're going to survive the summer together, you're gonna have to stop that. It's not me hating the show anymore, I'm genuinely sick of hearing you saying that. Please?" he begged.

"Okay, Happy!" teased Melody as she ran toward the RV.

"Good enough for me!" beamed Ryan as he chased after her. "This summer's gonna rock!!"


	3. An Explosive Reunion

It's already a week since Ryan defeated the Hydromancer. The McCrimmon had left Nevada and visited some towns along the way. In each visits, Ryan had faced many challenges such as the attack of the body-snatching Limax, defending the Cryptic known as Kraken from poachers, and defeating the warlock who tried to use ancient artifacts to rule the world.

Ryan also had done some alternative challenges such as outwitting a bratty rich girl, naming his aliens and trying to knock some sense on an ancient-relic-saving madman.

All the heroic seems very hard but Ryan pushes through. Now, since there's no threat, the McCrimmon are arriving at Texas and Ryan had finally started unpacking his stuff, since his new heroic activity kept him from doing it beforehand.

"Hey, I forgot I packed this!" Ryan pulled out a small car painted red and with yellow, red, purple and blue seats. "Cool!"

"Aw, my old hat!" chimed Melody as she held up a beanie hat and wore it.

"Really?" Ryan was surprised. "No belittlement?" He showed her his little car.

"Awwwwwwwwwww!! Big cuz's wittle toy!" she cooed.

"I walked into that." Ryan groaned.

"Ha ha ha." she teased.

"Hey Mels, can I ask you something?" Ryan asked, putting his car down and gets serious. Melodly slowly backed away. "What do you think we'd be doing if I didn't get the Omnitrix? I mean, you think it would be the same road trip, just without it?"

"A regular summer road trip." Melody answered, relieved nothing serious he plan to do.

"One other thing." Ryan added. "You think I was a bit overzealous with the shirts?" He had only packed duplicates of his "10" shirt.

"Yeah, no fashion sense." nodded Melody.

"Says the one with a cat on her shirt." Ryan retorted. "I mean, you can have that shirt, but the only cat I'd want on my shirt is Happy." he said.

"Mock Mew Mew and I'll strangle you!" she hissed.

"I'm just saying!" Ryan stated defensively.

"Nyah!!" Mels sticks her tongue out.

"Who's hungry for some burgers?" asked Charles.

"ME!" they beamed.

Charles parked the RV at the parking lot of a burger joint then they all enter inside. Ryan sat down at the seat while Melody joined Charles to make lines. Ryan then checked his Omnitrix and scroll the playlist.

Only 10 aliens are available. Although Ghostfreak seems wrong and difficult to control. Old Frog said it has 1,000,910… Is there a password for more form?* wondered Ryan as he fiddles with the dial. Suddenly his eyes got covered by a pair of hands. "Ah! Mels, cut it out!!" argued Ryan.

"Mels? Who the hell is a Mels?" scoffed the voice.

"…Jack?!" asked Ryan. The hands released the holds on his eyes and he turned to see a 18-year-old girl.

She's rather beautiful but has a rough expression and wears no make-up. She has a wild, rigged raven hair with a blue cap on her head, faced backward. She wears a black-with-white shirt with blue sleeveless vest and black pants that is missing one pant-leg. She wears a pair of hi-top shoes and wore bandages around her left wrist. For body figure, she has DD-cup breasts and basic round buttocks.

"I'm surprised to see you here." smiled Jack as she takes a seat. "So who is this Mels?" smirked Jack.

"Melody, my cousin." Ryan scoffed.

"Oooh, you got forced to travel with a Magical Girl fan." winched Jack, feeling sympathy for Ryan.

"It's hard to tolerate. So how was your first week?" asked Ryan.

"…It's…fine." smiled Jack then noticed the Omnitrix. "Hey, nice watch." she said.

"Oh this? Uh… I bought it from some odd store." said Ryan, not wanting to tell her the truth.

"Get out." smirked Jack as she reached out to touch it but her eye sight suddenly flashes and she can see a massive aura of brown energy emanating from the Omnitrix. "Ah!" she grunted as she part away and clutched her head.

"You okay?" Ryan asked with worry.

"It's okay. Just another episode." she reassured him.

"Jack, you really need to see a doctor. Look at your eyes. It's getting worse." Ryan said as he noticed the black circles around her eyes.

"I'm fine. Stop worrying as if you like me~!" she teased.

"Hey, tha—"

"Look who we have here." Ryan and Jack turned to see Charles and Melody arrived with the burgers and sat down. "Jack Jennifer, it's nice to see you here." smiled Charles.

"Likewise, McCrimmon. Heya, squirt." smirked Jack as she messes Melody's hair, which she shoved her hand aside.

"Easy on the hair!" she complained.

"Ha ha ha ha…" laughed the group. As they chat, Jack noticed a group of men marching across the parking lot and she noticed the bomb insignia on their shirt.

"Thanks for the chat, guys. But I need to go." said Jack as she grabbed the soda and marched her way out.

"Okay, see you later." said Charles.

"Hey, she stole my soda~!" whined Melody. Ryan turned and noticed the group of men noticed Jack leaving and took off after her.

"Guys, I'll be right back." said Ryan as he stood up and left. Melody then snatched Ryan's soda and slurps it.

Jack continue speed-walking away from the burger joint while slurping the soda innocently but she made a wrong turn to the alleyway, which it's a dead end.

"JACK!!" shouted the angry voice. Jack gave an annoyed look and turned to see the gang blocking the entrance.

"What's the rush? Need your battery recharged?" grinned the men.

"You guys can't take a message? Or you can't read 'thrash'?" asked Jack with a cocky grin.

"You're going to pay for that, freak!" scowl the other.

"I told you already. Maybe you're deaf. I. Am. Not. Joining!! Beside, you already got your own freak for a boss." frowned Jack.

"Pot calling kettle black!" shouted a voice, Jack's eyes widens then a small bomb dropped from the sky and exploded, engulfing the alleyway in flames.

Jack found herself on the street and she sluggishly pushed herself up then noticed the henchmen emerged as mechanoid being based on grenades. She scoffed as she gripped on the pavement then its matter began coating her whole body until she's now coated with concrete armor.

"Fine!! Bring it!!" Jack charged in and threw a punch, the mechanoid caught her fist and the second punched her stomach, fracturing the armor then two hammered her down.

"Stop!" commanded a voice. The mechanoids ceased attacking and part a path for their boss. It's a Human adult who was coated in black grenade-theme armors, has a fuse on the back of his head and multiple sashes filled with grenades of various types while the belt has RPG shells. "Hello, Jacky!" he sneered.

"Argh! You just can't leave me alone." she grunted.

"Hey, I need a bomb to level this entire city since it's no longer my turf but I can't make a bomb strong enough without breaking in military's depots so…you're it!" grinned the man.

"You're joking! I can't store all the energy of your bombs and make myself a bomb! They metabolized as food for me!" she spat.

"But can your body hold overflowing energy?" he added, which she was taken aback in horror. "Apprehend her and take her back to base. I have a fusion core she could feast on." he ordered his mechanoids, who grabbed her and forced her up.

"Hey!!!" The group turned their heads and saw an alien.

The alien resembles a semi-armored Velociraptor. He has black wheels on his feet and wears a helmet that leaves the other features of his head unknown. He has blue face, brown eyes, black lips , and stripes above and on the right side of his eyes. He has sharp elbow blades, the third claws are larger and curved as well as not attached on the wheels. He has four blue stripes on his large tail with a sharp barb on the tip, has scissor-like claws. He also have two black stripes on neck and arms and wore a full body-suit with shoulder braces, has brown arrow-streak on the center of the torso and thighs and wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

"Get your hands off her!!" demanded the Kineceleran with a deep, horsed voice. Jack glanced at the alien then her eyes flashed once more, this time she can see the brown energy with DNA-like flakes flowing around the body and saw the symbol.

"Ryan??" she whispered in shock.

"And who are you supposed to be, Lizard Boy?" asked the man.

"The name's XLR8!!" he introduced himself before his face was sealed by a black visor with a glowing neon-brown "X" lens. He dropped on one claws and enter in sprint stance before he vanished as a blur.

"Where he'd go!?" asked the Mechanoids.

Distracted, the fourth Mechanoid did not noticed dark-blue/black/brown blur zoomed by, taking him out in an instant. When the third and fifth Mechanoid turned around, the third gasped in horror before he got hit by the blur, followed up with the fifth then the rest. Then the blur tossed all the mechanoids against the wall, the blur then trapped them in a tornado before it faded, revealing the mechanoids tied by metallic wires then the Kineceleran went up in front of the leader.

"Trick or treat?" grinned XLR8.

"Threat." said the man as he one-punched XLR8 onto the mechanoids. "Self-Destruct!" he commands and the mechanoids glowed bright red before exploded into a huge inferno, destroying the building.

"NO!" cried Jack.

"Someone you knew?" asked the man before a blur tackled him away from Jack and he crashed against the car. "Oof!! How did…" baffled the man.

"Too slow! Now what's your name?" asked XLR8.

"Bomberman and have a bomb!!" Bomberman grabbed the mortar shell, struck it at his hip before throwing it at his face. XLR8 immediately vanished before the explosion consumed him. "So speed is your power? Then dodge these!" Bomberman pulled out a canister and threw at the moving blur, which exploded and didn't hit him.

"You missed!!" he laughed as he dash in but he suddenly lost control, slipped and land on the ice-covered street. "Ow…." he moaned.

"You think I only carry explosions? I have different type of bombs for different purposes!" grinned Bomberman. "Now, are you fast enough to escape the ice before this hit you?" he asked as he threw a retro-bomb with its small fuse ignited.

XLR8 struggled to get up but can't as the ice is too slippery. To his shock, Jack jumped in and grabbed the bomb. "JACK!!" gasped XLR8 as the bomb detonated and engulfed her but the explosion jolted in place then began to be suck into the one point, which it's Jack's hands before they vanished. "Whoa…" he gasped.

"Oh…sh*…" cursed Bomberman.

"Leave Ryan alone!!!" Jack stomped her foot against the ground, energy fissures through the pavement and gather beneath Bomberman before exploded into a geyser of fire.

"NEXT TIME!!!" screamed Bomberman as he went flying to the sky before vanishing in a twinkle of star. Jack gave a sigh then turned at XLR8 and gave a sassy grin.

"Got it from an odd store, huh?" she asked.

"J-Jack, yo-you just absorbed explosion?" asked XLR8.

"And you're a speedy dinosaur. Guess we're even, huh?" asked Jack as she offer her hand, which he took it and stand up.

At the bench in the park, Ryan and Jack began exchanging stories over ice cream. Ryan started by explaining his origin of the Omnitrix.

"So that's what really happens in San Francisco. I know how you feel of losing control." sighed Jack.

"It was a glitch on the watch but it's fixed now." Ryan reassured her. "And XLR8 is one of 10 aliens I have." he said.

"I see, and you named them?" asked Jack.

"It was Melody's idea but her name picking sounds too obvious and Mega-Man-ish so I came up with some cool names. Diamondhead was picked because a man called me Mr. Diamond-headed Guy." Ryan explained. "And you? When you get your powers?" asked Ryan.

"Born with it. I have the power to absorb energy and matter. Even liquid. I'm like an elemental sponge and absorbing energy makes up for food if I need some. However, I have…issues on controlling myself. That's when that marking on my eyes began to form." explained Jack.

"Oh… Can you…exhaust the energy?" he asked.

"I said it acts as a food substance and I act like a battery so I often recharge myself. However, I stop absorbing energy as I'm getting…addicted to them. I get nausea if I'm near a massive surge of energy, like your watch." explained Jack as she slurp her ice cream.

"…Jack? Wanna join?" asked Ryan.

"Eh?" Jack blinked and glanced at him.

"We both have powers, so why not we fight together?" asked Ryan.

"You and me? Ha ha ha ha, such imagination." laughed Jack.

"I'm serious! I have shape-shifting powers, you got absorbing powers. We'll make a great team!" smiled Ryan.

"…Let me think about it, okay?" asked Jack.

"Sure. No rush." Ryan then checks his wristwatch on his left wrist. "I gotta get back. Grandpa might get worried." Ryan stands up and began to leave.

"Ryan?" asked Jack.

"Yeah?" Ryan replied, just for Jack to stand up and peck a kiss on his cheek. He turned bright red.

"Thanks for understanding me." she smiled as she walked away. Ryan flustered and coughed a bit before waving his hand.

"You're welcome." he said with a smile. Ryan then walked his way back to the Rust Bucket and regroup with his family.

"What took you so long?" asked Charles.

"Stopping a bomb-crazy wacko. And guess what? Jack has powers too." said Ryan as he sat down on the sofa.

"What!? No way!" said Melody in awe. "What powers she has?" she asked.

"She can absorb matter for armors and energy for powers." answered Ryan.

"Did she got it from aliens?" asked Charles.

"No, she was born with it." answered Ryan. "Even I'm shocked. I've known her since the start of high school and I didn't know she had powers but like you, she has a reason to keep it a secret."

"So where is your girlfriend?" asked Melody with a grin.

"She's not my girlfriend and she's at her cribs. She said she'll think over about joining us on the road trip and me on hero stuff." smirked Ryan with pride.

"Well, it's nightfall so let's get some shut-eye." said Charles, and the cousins nodded.

Late at night=

Ryan remains asleep and was snoring lightly then he hears a tap on the window. He opens his eyes and sat up to see a finger tapping the window. Ryan glanced over and saw Jack. She gave hand gestures, telling him to meet her over the alleyway. Ryan kicked the blanket aside, revealing he kept his clothes on and slowly sneak his way out of the RV. He then met up with Jack.

"Made up your mind?" asked Ryan.

"Yeah but we got a problem… Bomberman is planning to blow up the city with a fusion core." she whispered.

"What!? How cuckoo is he?" baffled Ryan.

"He wanted me to be a bomb but since you interfered and we kicked his butt, he plans to detonate the core in the sewer, using the methane to create explosion powerful enough to level at least a town." explained Jack.

"Damn! If he's in the sewer, then I should avoid using Heatblast. Where shall we start?" he asked.

"He'll be heading to the center of town so use that XLR8 dude." said Jack.

"Got it!" nodded Ryan as he activated the Omnitrix, turned the dial and slammed it down.

The Omnitrix produced a burst of brown energy then his arm bulged up and consumed his clothes, revealing his arm covered in jet-black skin then spread across his entire body, becoming a tall, athletically build humanoid lizard with golden squared plugs on his fingertips and one on his long tail that has shape pincer meant for stabbing and his eyes merged into one single eye.

He gain sharp teeth and gave a cocky grin as he open his fully-brown eye then bend over as he grew two elastic antennas with the plugs with pincers then the camera zoomed out to reveal his full body. He's wearing a full-black body suit with sleeveless top and V-neck on the torso; has brown soles, cuffs and collar; and wore black-with-brown wristbands. The Omnitrix symbol appears on his chest.

He held out his hands, antennas and tail forward as they discharged electrical currents then turned to the fourth wall and launch the electrical blast, ending the transformation.

"WHOA!!! A new 11th alien??! Now this is totally cool!!" beamed the Conductoid in a heroic voice with electronic tone.

"Can he run fast?" Jack asked.

"I dunno… Wait!" The Conductoid began sniffing the air with his antennas. "I smell…radio signal… It's Bomberman. He must be overhearing…an activity going on in the plaza. Something about the donation." he said.

"There's a meeting in the plaza about money donation for the orphanage. That twisted man is gonna plant the bomb under them!" cringed Jack.

"Hang on!" Ryan picked up Jack bridal style then jumped onto the power line, which the electricity surged around his body and start fueling him. "Electrical powers? Sweet!!" Ryan grinned as he sprint across the power line at enhanced speed.

In the sewer tunnel, Bomberman was carrying the Fusion Core with his Mechanoids carrying more explosions. He was holding the radio signal to eavesdrop the conversation. He then felt a sudden charge in the air then turned around to see the roof collapsed and emerged the Conductoid and Jack.

"How the hell did you find me???" asked Bomberman.

"By sniffing out the radio wave emanating from your radio." smirked the Conductoid.

"Bomb Drones, take the Fusion Core!!" ordered the villain as he gave the core to the drone and they sprint ahead. "I cannot dare use a bomb in the sewer so I'll just use my fists." frowned Bomberman.

"Good luck with that!" The Conductoid thrust his hand and discharged a beam of electricity. Bomberman evade it then threw pellets that exploded into smoke. Jack sprint in, absorbed the concrete and land a punch against Bomberman.

"OOF!! Beat it!!" Bomberman slapped her aside then Jack recovered to see she got small pellets on her body before exploding. "Nighty-night—ERK!!" exclaimed Bomberman as the Conductoid stabbed him with his antennas and tail then he burst with blue aura as his bio-electricity got drain into the alien, who forged a sphere in his hand.

"Just in case you need to know my name, it's Feedback!" smirked Feedback as he blasted him away. Jack emerged with no injuries, stating she absorbed the explosions and glanced at Feedback.

"Nice one!" she said.

"Don't get cocky!!" Bomberman recovered and threw a bomb, Feedback grabbed it and prepares to throw it back but it exploded and encased him in ice. "See ya, sucker!!" he mocked as he ran off.

"Ryan!!" Jack grabbed the ice structure and tries to weaken it by absorbing the matter but she suddenly burst in electrical energy. "GYYAAH!!" screamed Jack before she got knocked back. Feedback broke free and checks on her.

"Jack!! Are you…Whoa!" Feedback watched in awe as Jack emerged with her hair mold and mutated into three Conductoid antennas, spawn a tail and her hands had mutated into Conductoid hands. She glanced at herself.

"I…I….transformed?" she asked.

"It seems that, due of the Omnitrix used some special energy for transformation, you can absorb it along with its powers and DNA. You're now…" Feedback is thinking a name but Jack held out her hand.

"No hero name. This form obviously won't last until it burns through. Let's go! I can smell the radio signal." said Jack as her new antennas pointed at the direction Bomberman fled. They then ran off after the villain.

Bomberman had arrived at the underground entry to the city hall above and finds the Bomb Drones are jury-rigging a large bomb with the Fusion Core and another was opening the valve for methane.

"20 minutes before the meeting ends." said the Bomb Drone.

"Set the countdown." he ordered.

"Not so fast!!" Bomberman growled and threw smoke pellets at the incoming duo but they fired the combined electrical beams and smacked him down. Jack land on the grid, her tail touch the sewer water then absorb the liquid. "Have a shocker!!" Jack discharged the highly-conductive hydro beam that splashed the drones, electricuting them and the bomb went haywire.

"Dammit!! You are overloading the bomb!!! Do you want to die together???" asked Bomberman as he threw spinning disks at Feedback but he evade it and punched him down.

"I'll take your energy!" smirked Feedback as he stabbed him but Bomberman punched him back, pinned him over and punched his Omnitrix symbol. "OOOOWWW!!" he screamed before the Omnitrix let out a dying beep and morphed back into Ryan.

"A kid?! You really have a death wish!!" growled Bomberman as he starts choking Ryan.

"GAAACK!!" he gasped as he tried to pry free.

"LET HIM GO!!" yelled Jack as she pounced on him and start shocking him but her body glowed blue and her limps burns away, returning to normal. "Oh no!!" she gasped before Bomberman grabbed her and held them up.

"So absorbing Jack and a watch that can turn the brat into speed dinosaur and electric lizard? Time to teach you both a lesson!!" Bomberman dragged them to the Fusion Core Bomb then he forced Jack to grab onto the Omnitrix then grab onto the bomb. He then presses a button on his wrist, which cause the red light beneath her bandages to flash bright.

"AAAAAAAHH!!!" screamed Jack as she unconsciously starts absorbing both devices' energy.

"GYYAAAH!!" screamed Ryan in pain.

"You think I only cut your wrist for your blood sample when you joined my gang for a day?? I planted a device that forces you to absorb the bomb if you chicken out! That gives me enough time to escape! See ya in hell!!" Bomberman jumped off the grid and dive into the sewer water then swam to the aqueduct.

"ARRGH!! I…can't…stop…absorbing!!" screamed Jack.

"Error! Error! Outside force is tampering the Omnitrix. Activate the biofeedback defensive program." beeped the AI as the Omnitrix began surging neon-brown aura then blasted Jack with an energy blast, detaching her away from Ryan and the bomb before crashing into the wall. Ryan stumbled over and glanced at his Omnitrix.

"Did the Omnitrix just talked?" he baffled then he remembered. "Jack! Jack, are you okay!?" asked Ryan. Jack sluggishly walked out and her body is radiating a massive neon-brown energy and nuclear energy, her eyes are glowing and she's hyperventilating.

"R-Ryan… Too much…energy… Can't…. Run… Run away!" begged Jack. Ryan checks the bombs and saw it's deactivated for it has no energy.

"Dammit! No worry, I'll change back into Feedback and drain your energy." Ryan activated the Omnitrix and slammed the core but it let out a beep and didn't budge. "Come on! Come on!!" he grumbled.

"Ryan… I'm sorry!" cried Jack as she held up her hand, it glowed blue then fired an energy beam.

"Jack, what are—AAARRGGGH!!" screamed Ryan as he got consumed by the beam and vanished into nothingness.

"I'm sorry…. UUURRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!!" screamed Jack as she glowed brightly then engulfed the whole area in bright light then erupted in a huge burst of explosion.

At the surface, the whole city hall burst in explosion of light and collapsed down into the sewer while 3 city blocks on both sides got the streets destroyed by a chain of explosions. It woke up everyone in the city and multiple people screaming in horror and panic.

"What was that!!??" panicked Melody as she woke up by the explosion and Charles looked out the window to see the flames emanating from the city hall area then glanced at the bed to find Ryan missing.

"NO!" gasped Charles as he glanced back at the flames.


	4. 10 Plus 23

The scene began with pitch-black darkness. It stays like for 4 minutes until a voice was heard, making moaning sound, as if it was in pain then the darkness revealed to closed eyelid as it began to open slowly. The scene switch to the 3rd person as it shows Ryan McCrimmon resting on the floor, seemingly from falling at high altitude and must've survive for being in alien form.

"Ouch…" moaned Ryan as he regain conscious, sat upright as he rubbed his temple then scans his surroundings. He's in an alleyway. "How did that happen?" he asked himself. He then remembered.

"Ah!! Jack!!!" he quickly bolt back on his feet but his senses are still disoriented, thus he almost lost his balance and lend against the wall to support himself. "Whoa… Jack did a real damage with that attack… But how am I alive?" he said as he slowly walk out of the alleyway, taking it slowly as his senses are re-stabilize itself.

Once he is out of the alleyway, he found himself back in San Francisco. He was very surprised, as he recalled they were in Texas. Ryan also noticed something: The city looks very advance, even for current time period, and almost all buildings were in variation of red color texture.

"Oookay… How did I get home? In fact, is this my home? Looks different. Did I jump into the future or something? Does that mean Jack just hit me with a time beam? Do I have a time-powered alien???" he asked himself but realized he asked himself too much question and his head still hurts. He adjusted his glasses and can feel his senses are normal so he walked out.

Ryan began to traverse about the sidewalk, seeing various stores he recognized but some he didn't recognized, especially the advertisement of Mr. Gyro. Its mascot is a sentient gyro with his facial hair being sour cream and a whip cream-like hair, and it was holding a normal gyro.

"Mr. Gyro? Huh." he wondered. He turned to see a man so he stepped forward and tapped his shoulder. "Excuse me." he said.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Hi, can you help me with directions?" asked Ryan.

"Uh, sure? What is it?" he asked. Before the young man could respond, there was an explosion that occurred from the rear. The man ran away in fear and Ryan turned to see a building had exploded in flame.

"What the…" frowned Ryan. The flames subside as a muscular being stomped out. It's wearing full-body battle armor with black bodysuit and red alloyed armors on the torso and boots. The arms are exploded, revealing the arms of Pyronite with volcanoes on the shoulders, and the head was concealed in a protective mask with a single sphere-like optic.

WEEEEEEOOOOOO!!*

The police siren echoes out and the Pyronite thrust his fist, fired bolt of fire and cause the street erupted in flames. The incoming police squadron saw the wall of fire and was forced to hit the break, which cause a huge crash in the squad.

HOOONK!!*

A bus let out a horn as it was about to ram the Pyronite due of break being broken, since the driver hit it out of fear. The Pyronite thrust his hand, produced a searing saber and sliced the bus into two, sending the halves sliding across the street. Once stopped, all passengers climbed out in fear and fled. The Pyronite removed the helmet, revealing its serious face and fangs.

"Ryan McCrimmon!" demanded the Pyronite as he scans around. The aforementioned hero rushed up to the Pyronite.

"Right here, you literal home wrecker!!" yelled Ryan as he ready his Omnitrix but when the Pyronite turned to him, he was surprised. "Heatblast???" he asked.

"Huh? Who are you??" the Pyronite asked in confusion.

"Hey, quit lighting up the place, bozo!" yelled a voice that sounds like Ryan but younger.

"It's Scorch!! Not bozo!!" scowled the Pyronite as he turned at the rooftop. Ryan followed and saw the owner of the voice.

It's Ryan McCrimmon but at age 13. He wears street-smart attires such as red T-Shirt with Omnitrix theme, black street jacket with "23" on the left breast and wears a red/black cap. His jean pants are gray and wear a pair of red sneakers. On his right wrist rests an Omnitrix, which it looks similar to Ryan's but was painted gold and crimson-red, and the interface is red.

"End of the line, alien loser! You're toast…literally." smirked the alternate Ryan.

"GRRRR!!" snarled Scorch.

"What the heck??" Ryan was now adding "weird out" in his list of emotions then began to back away.

"Time to put your rampage on ice with…" The alternate Ryan activates the Omnitrix, dials the form and slammed it down, engulfing his body in red light.

Alternate Ryan dropped on four and morphed into an iguana-like creature with long, thin arms with bulked forearms equipped with three claws; and has short hind legs with two claws. He has four dorsal fins reaching down his back, white gills on the side of the heads, and small spikes around the face.

He has black stripes around the eyes and down through the mouth, has 50% grey scale-like skin; and wore the black open-chest bodysuit with red cuffs and red pants. The eyes are red and wore the Omnitrix symbol on the left paw but it has golden cast and red interface.

"Freezelizard!!" announced the Polar Manzardill. He then jumped forward and pounced on Scorch, who caught him and the ground fractured, forcing Ryan to retreat from the battle. Freezelizard belched a beam of arctic ice, propelling himself up and left Scorch completely frozen.

Scorch squints his eyes and his body start making humming sound and glowing before the ice shattered by his flaming aura. "RAAH!! Nice try!!" Scorch thrust his hand and discharged a powerful heat beam.

"Back at'cha!!" Freezelizard land then counter with his ice beam, which mix and expand, causing a swirling cloud of thunder to form in the sky and start firing lightning bolts. The Polar Manzardill ceased fire and evades the beam. "Dude, I didn't know crossing fire and ice brings thunderstorm!!" he argued as he charged in.

"Then you should've studied climates!!" Scorch belched magma blast; Freezelizard stopped and breathe ice around him, forming a dorm.

The lava splashed on it and it survived before he breaks out and ran around Scorch, evading his fire balls then he breathe ice to create a path of ice to slide on. They continue exchanging fire and ice attacks and Ryan watched from the distance.

"Oh now I see what's going on." said Ryan. "Better get in there and help me out." He activated his Omnitrix, it displayed an alien icon and he slammed it, transforming into what appears to be a large brownish-orange dog with no eyes, ears, nose or even a tail.

He has apelike posture, well-define teeth that stick out of his mouth, has bigger forearms, razor-sharp black claws, has three gill-like nostrils located on the side of the neck and the fur are more-ruffed. He wears a brown and black collar that contains the Omnitrix symbol. He's known as Wildmutt the Vulpinmancer.

"Graaaooow!" he howled before shaking his head and growled with drools. Through his gills, a 3-Dimensional image was projected by his enhanced sense of smell and hearing, and saw two neon-brown entities, which represents the Pyronite and his doppelgänger. Wildmutt then sprint forward to aid his double.

Both the Pyronite and the Polar Manzardill were equally matched and are not losing the edge. Freezelizard then turn his sight to notice the approaching Vulpinmancer.

"Hold it, mutt!!" he said as he breathe a beam of ice, which struck and frozen Wildmutt's legs.

"Grruh?! Rrraow!" he growled in annoyance as he tried to pry free.

"Now chill 'till I freeze that fireball!" said Freezelizard as he resumed battling against the Pyronite.

"HA!! You can't keep me frozen forever, McCrimmon!!" said Scorch as he jump and forged a comet to surf across the sky. He began blasting Freezelizard from the sky.

"Hey! Not cool!" he complained as he shields himself.

Wildmutt snarled as he tried to chomp the ice apart but it's hard as it's too cold. Freezelizard then jump and scale up the building's vertical wall. The Pyronite gave chase and reached to the roof, jumped off and land on the roof before igniting his fists, only to be blasted by ice beam. Freezelizard charged in and rammed Scorch; smashed him out of the ice and sends him crashing on the street.

The Polar Manzardill grabbed the water tower, ripped it away from the beams and jumped off the roof, and threw it down. The water tower impacted and exploded, engulfing Scorch with a huge flood of water, which extinguished his flames. He then got blasted by ice beam, which doubles the density on the soaking-wet Pyronite and formed into a glacier. Freezelizard land on the glacier and the Omnitrix beeped; which the alien burst in red light and morphed back into alternate Ryan as he stands in victory.

"It's Gyro Time!" he announced his victory as he crossed his arms with a grin and everyone cheered. The Omnitrix did a fast-pace beeping before Wildmutt reverted back into Ryan, breaking free from the ice but his legs are still frozen.

"Dude, the heck is the matter with you?!" argued Ryan as he waved his fist.

"Huh? Where's that alien mutt?" asked Alternate Ryan.

"Look at my right wrist, you dingus." Ryan retorted. Alternate Ryan looked at his counterpart's wrist and was shocked to see the Omnitrix.

"You too?" he asked.

"Yeah." Ryan stated. "Now get me out of this ice!!"

"Okay. Guys." Alternate Ryan gave an order to the polices to thaw out his counterpart. Once he was freed and a group of SWAT transported the still-frozen Pyronite away; Ryan rubbed his ankles then his arms to shake off the cold.

"Man, that ice iguana's breath is so cold!" shivered Ryan.

"Freezelizard. Perfect Hero Alien to combat any alien villains who have fire powers." he said.

"Sounds lame the name." complained Ryan.

"The crowds didn't complain, so the name is okay." Alternate Ryan gave a shrug.

"Wait, they know your powers???" asked Ryan but his stomach let out a growl. "Oh, my stomach… Got any burger joints?" he asked.

"Burgers?!? YUCK!!" Alt. Ryan retorted in disgust.

"What?" Ryan squeaked in horror, meeting another Ryan who hates burgers.

"Burgers are like grease factory! I prefer supreme pizza… It's a pizza filled with diced onions, peppers, mushroom and anchovie." explained Alt. Ryan. "I may favor Mr. Gyro but I'm a pizza guy."

"Mr. Gyro??" groaned Ryan in disgust. "No offense, but I bet any skin of my aliens would taste better then gyros… But pizza's alright with me."

"Follow me!" Alt. Ryan clapped his hands and, on cue, a limo drove in and parked before them. Stepping out from the limo is the driver, which it's actually Jack Jennifer but she is dressed as a limousine driver.

"I was aware you'll be starving for supreme pizza, Ryan so I ordered it before I arrive." smiled Jack as she opens the door for them.

"Jacky!?" asked Ryan as he approached her but Alt. Ryan blocked his path.

"Whoa, if you're me from another dimension, then this is not your Jacky." he told him.

"Oh… I-I knew that." said Ryan nervously. They hopped inside the limo then Jack head to her driver seat and began driving down the road. Alt. Ryan found the pizza box and serves himself then his double as they exchanged stories. Ryan started by explaining his origin but Alt. Ryan grew rather bothered.

"You torch your own town as Charcoal Man?" asked Alt. Ryan.

"It wasn't my fault! The Limiter was offline when I first activated but—" Ryan paused when he realized what his counterpart had called the Pyronite. "Don't you mean Heatblast?" he asked.

"Oh, that's your name for Charcoal Man?" he smiled.

"Yeah, Mels originally called him Volcano Man." Ryan scoffed. "And since she started naming them in Mega-Man-ish way, I began to give more cooler names to all 10 of my aliens." he explained, just to hear Alt. Ryan snorted. "What?"

"You have only 10 aliens? Then you're Ry-10." chuckled Alt. Ryan.

"Oh, so how many aliens do you have then?" Ryan retorted.

"50." he answered before Ryan grabbed his Omnitrix and scroll his Playlists while counting.

"11…15…20… You stinkin' liar, you only have 23 aliens! That's 13 more than me!" he scolds him and Alt. Ryan yank his wrist away.

"That's because I only used 23 aliens per month. I really have 50, just figured out how to lock and re-unlock alien forms so I can reveal them one by one for publicity reason." explained Alt. Ryan. "I don't call myself Ry-23 for nothing."

"That returns my first question. Why you reveal your powers to public?" asked Ryan as Jack parked the limo near the bus stop.

"Why, didn't you? Boy, you're missing a lot." smiled Ry-23 as he opens the power window and was greet by fangirls, holding out their books or papers for autographs.

"Ryan!!" they squealed in love.

"Easy, easy. One at a time." smiled Ry-23 as he pulled out his pen from his pocket and start signing autograph for them.

"B-B-But why you exposed your powers to public??" he repeated his question.

"What? And go saving the city behind their backs? Get hunted down from secret alien hunters, thinking I'm a threat? I rather reveal myself and stop evil aliens rather than being a secretive vigilant." he answered.

"Well, that's true… But won't that endangers your family?" asked Ryan.

"What's more dangerous then Intellectury?" asked Ry-23.

"People like…Limax, and…uh…Steam Smythe… And Bomberman—Ah! And Vilgax! I got attacked by his drones last Sunday!" Ryan pointed out.

"I never heard nor encounter any of those villains and they sounds like lame threat." scoffed Ry-23.

"My Jack died by that bomb-crazed lunatic!!!" Ryan yelled as he grabbed Ry-23s collar.

"Whoa, control yourself!!" exclaimed Ry-23 then the crystalline arm grabbed Ryan's hoodie and pry him away. He turned to see Jack with her arm encased in crystalline matter.

"Ryan from another world… How did I die?" she asked.

"Bomberman forced you to absorb my Omnitrix and the Fusion Core to turn you into a bomb but the watch counters and you exploded." Ryan explained, tears flowing down his cheek.

"If I absorbed the Hero Watch's powers, then I got hyper-healing factor and survived from blowing into pieces. She's alive. Calm down." Jack told him and sat him down before releasing and retracted her arm.

"She's alive… Oh thank god…" sighed Ryan as he wiped his tears.

"Ahem! Sorry for not fighting those villains but if I didn't encounter them, they probably don't exist here." explained Ry-23 as he adjusted his jacket.

"Sorry. So… How did you unlock the aliens?" asked Ryan.

"Not easy. It has a thousand of combination codes so 50 is as far as I get for now." said Ry-23.

BOOM!!!*

Jack saw an explosion few blocks away from the distance and all the fans muttered in confusion. Jack then flipped the switch and open the skylight but Ryan Prime jumped out first and stood up.

"Don't worry, 23 Me's loyal public. It's Hero Time!" said Ryan as he activated the Omnitrix and dial the form.

"Hey, don't go announcing like that or there'll be confusion." Ry-23 said as he climbed out.

"Catch up, I'll scope the scene!" Ryan slammed the core and transformed into a Kineceleran then dash off at subsonic speed. Ry-23 rolled his eyes and activated his Hero Watch.

XLR8 arrived at the location of the explosion and slide to a halt, just to gasped as he witnessed the attackers. "More aliens???" he asked.

The first alien is a monkey-like creature with four arms, two pair of yellow arachnid-like eyes, two legs, three fingers on each hand and three toes on each foot, blue fur over the dark blue center, and a tail with two stripes on the tip. He wears the same armor as Scorch but his size and anatomy.

The second alien is a giant mechanoid being with overweight physique and has red energy flowing through its large optic and window-stomach. It carried a staff with twin turrets on the top and the armors are shades of red with black and gray. It noticed XLR8 then held up a Sonic-Screwdriver-like device that locks on the Omnitrix then, out of nowhere, XLR8 reverted back into Ryan and his Omnitrix enters Recharge Mode.

"What!? No!!" cringed Ryan. That's when Ry-23 arrived in Kineceleran form, which resembles XLR8 but the skin is whitish-blue, has red coloring instead of brown and wore the Hero Watch symbol on the chest. He instantly morphed back to Human when he hit the brake.

"Hey, didn't Intellectury get a hint?" asked Ry-23 in annoyance.

"Forget that now, butterball bot zapped my Omnitrix!" complained Ryan as he fiddle the dials. "You're on your own right now." said Ryan.

"No duh. Since Techno-Bubble is in storage, time for some Mini-Shocker." grinned Ry-23 as he activated his Hero Watch, slammed the core and transformed into a small alien that resembles to an earth dry cell.

He has black body with red large lightning-like line from where his neck starts to where his legs start on his front and back. He has two bolts on each arms, has the plus end top colored red and has positive () and negative (-) symbol on his back. He has almond-shaped red eyes and the Hero Watch symbol on the top of his head.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!!" laughed the Nosedeenain in a high-pitch voice before bursting into a bolt of red lightning and zapped into the car. With the surge of lightning, it got animated and combined with other cars, creating a make-believe Transformer. "Bring it, alien scum!!" He charged in and punched the giant mecha back. The Arachnichimp moved in and engaged Ry-10.

"Oh oh ah ah!! Put 'em up!!" screeched the Arachnichimp as he threw several punches.

"Whoa! Yipe!" exclaimed Ryan as he barely blocked the punches then evade his kick, grabbed his tail and judo-slammed him but he recovered quickly and fired a webbing line from his tail. "Too close!" Ryan stated as he barely evade it.

"Nice, never a Human managed to evade my webbing but can you keep up?" asked the Arachnichimp.

"I'll try." Ryan shrugged then quickly block his face with his arms when the Arachnichimp jumped in with a kick then jabbed his stomach. "Oof!!" he gasped then he grabbed his hoodie and threw him against the car. "Ugh… that smart…" moaned Ryan.

"Eh eh eh!!" chirped the Arachnichimp as he jumped at him, Ryan rolled away and he smashed the car roof.

"Ugh… Hold the phone!" gasped Ryan. "There's only one guy I know that messes with the Omnitrix… And since you're not him." Ryan stated outloud then it hit him. Ryan caught the Arachnichimp's arm and land an open-palm strike against his chin, which could've killed an average human but instead, it knocked the Arachnichimp back then he turned to see the mecha smashed the animated vehicle apart with its staff. "Azmuth!!" he gasped.

"Surrender now!" demanded the mecha but a red lightning bolt surged out and struck his whole body. "GYYYAAAH!!" he screamed before he turned charcoal black, arms flopped down then he crashed on his back then Mini-Shocker zapped out and land before it with a maniacal grin.

"Time for a finisher!" grinned Mini-Shocker as he prepare to fire his attack.

"Ryan, cut it out!!" yelled Ryan as he charged in and, without thinking, he slapped the Hero Watch symbol on his head. To his surprise, it cause Mini-Shocker to morph back into Ry-23.

"Dude, I was ending this!" complained Ry-23 as he crossed his arms.

"Huh. Didn't expect that…" said Ryan. Suddenly the mechanoid's torso ejects steam and opens its compartment, followed with a cough as steam emanated from within. Stepping out of the armor was a small elder Galvan with red eyes and similar armor designs. "I knew it!" smiled Ryan but Ry-23 grabbed the Galvan and held him up with his hand gripped tightly.

"Can't you even take a hit? I am not submitting my Hero Watch!" growled Ry-23.

"Ack!" gagged Azmuth.

"Ryan, let go of Old Frog! That's the guy who builds your Omnitrix!" Ryan reasoned him.

"Well, it doesn't look like he appreciated it! He's been attacking San Francisco for a year! If he has issues with me, make a phone call!!" complained Ry-23 as he lightens his grip.

"That's what I told him. Oh ho ho!" shrugged the Arachnichimp as he hopped on the mecha armor.

"Hmph! The Omnitrix was not meant for you! It was meant for Charles! You were misusing it for fame and fortune!" Azmuth scolds him.

"You knew Grandpa?" asked Ry-23. "Wow, I hadn't thought about him in years."

"Wait what?" Ryan interjected. "You mean he's—" The sad look on his counterpart's face said it all, making Ryan sad as well. "Oh…"

"So what's gonna happen now?" Ry-23 asked in a sad tone. As if he was waiting for this question, Azmuth pry himself free and stands on his wrist then tapped out a code in the Hero Watch which cause the couplings to decouple, effectively removed it from Ry-23's wrist. "Hey! What are you—Ugh I should've expected that." frowned Ry-23 as Azmuth hopped down.

"You're lucky you didn't kill anyone. Stop while you're ahead." said Azmuth.

"Let me tell you somethin', Old Frog! And that goes to Mr. Monkey and Ry-10 here! I have 2 reasons why I used the Hero Watch for fame and fortune: 1 is so I can forget the empty void in my heart, as no one can replace the grandfather I lost! And 2, so I can be recognized as a protector of Earth and not a secretive vigilant! I protected everyone from your no-brainer rampage, and I made sure no one dies like how Grandpa dies!! You just don't understand how does it to lose someone you loved and has no one to teach you how to use your powers correctly!! I had to mentor myself then Jack helps me how to control my powers!! I even figured out how to unlock and lock any forms!! I've been doing this for 3 years!! And you just come here to lecture me!? What about you!? Why you send the watch to Earth when you should've kept it in a hidden planet!? If you're as smart as Brainfrog, maybe you should've think ahead!!" argued Ry-23 with tears in his eyes.

"I'm the First Thinker but Charles' death was completely unexpected. I was hoping it'll reach to him in time but it failed. Riches and endorsement are not substitutes for your loss." Azmuth lectured him.

"Stop lecturing me! You're not even my grandfather!!" growled Ry-23.

"Azmuth, can I speak with you in private?" asked Ryan.

"Make it quick, I have other matters to deal with." said the First Thinker. Ryan picked him up and walked away until Ry-23 and the Arachnichimp is out of hearing distance.

"Look, Azmuth, you both expresses your opinions and you both are right. I know he messes up but maybe if you be a bit more patient, you coul—" Azmuth cut him off.

"Get to the point!" frowned Azmuth.

"What I'm trying to say is that, since he's like me, I know he's ready to fix his mistakes. He's just influenced by his grief over Grandpa's passing. If you give him a chance, maybe you can mentor him in wielding the Omnitrix properly." explained Ryan.

"Very well. Since I allowed you to wield the Omnitrix in your universe, I supposed I do the same. But you are in charge of mentoring him over controls on the Omnitrix and make sure he doesn't do something stupid like removing the Limiter too early and start rampaging under the DNA's control!" scolds Azmuth, which Ryan remembered his rampage as Heatblast.

"Hehehehe… Yeah, I'll make sure he mastered the Omnitrix." smiled Ryan. Azmuth then gave him the Hero Watch and hopped off his hand. Ry-23 approached his counterpart.

"So?" he asked.

"He'll let you keep it and I'm gonna mentor you." boasted Ryan as the Hero Watch reacted to Ry-23's DNA signal and latched on his wrist again before beeping in confirmation.

"Pffft!! You? You got the watch from Day 1, I had it for 3 years!" laughed Ry-23.

"Hey, that doesn't mean I can't give you good advice." Ryan said. "And now that that's all said and done with, we have another problem: I don't know how to get home. My Jack blasted me with some time ray of sort to save me from being blown to ashes but I don't have any aliens with time power." shrugged Ryan.

"Hmmm… What was that passcode?" mumbled Ry-23 as he began to think. Suddenly Ryan's Omnitrix start beeping.

"Uh-oh." Ryan stated nervously as he glanced at his Omnitrix, which the interface is flashes brown and pink.. "Huh?" Ryan was confused of the pink light.

"DNA samples scanned and recognized. 16 new samples now available in Playlist #2 and #3." confirmed the Omnitrix.

"What was that about?" asked Ry-23.

"If I had to guess…" Ryan began. "It seems my Omnitrix just linked itself to yours and copied some of your aliens. Now I have 27 alien form." said Ryan.

"Oh? In that case…" Ry-23 takes the hold on Ryan's Omnitrix, activated it and starts cycling through the Playlists before stopping in one form. "There. Press it down." smiled Ry-23. Ryan glanced at his Omnitrix and saw a chubby robotic icon. He then slammed it down and got engulfed in brown light.

The Omnitrix engulfed his whole body with neon-brown aura then he bloated up into a balloon until he becomes a metallic sphere alloyed with golden-brown metal and have black stripe-like frames then sprout out a pair of bulky arms with robot-like fingers then two robotic legs with flat feet, then his head pops out with flat top shape and has a black faceplate with brown digital face (o_o) and a large-sized winder on top. He has a hexagon-shaped window view that displays his interior gears and the glass is light-brown with golden-brown rim. He's about as tall as a van and wore the Omnitrix symbol on his Chrono Core as the gears start ticking and the transformation end with a brown energy ripple that spread out from his body with a gong then he looked at himself in awe.

"Hey! Whoooa! Who's this?" asked the Chronosapien in excitement while the sounds of ticking and cuckoo was heard.

"I named him Windy-Hindy." Ry-23 began.

"The heck is that name???" he asked in annoyance. "Never mind, so it's a wind-powered alien?" he asked.

"Pfft ha ha ha. No, I called him that because of his winder on his head. As you can obviously see yourself, you're a walking clock-like bio-organic robot. Which means you have time powers; speed up, slow down, move forward, back. You can even travel through time and space. I never tried to change Grandpa's death because as Windy-Hindy, I have a mind of a Wikipedia and I foresaw the butterfly effects so I chose not to change his fate." explained Ry-23.

"If I can travel through time, then maybe I can head back home. If I had this sooner, I would've try to change Jacky's fate but now I know she's alive… Anyway, let's try it." The Chronosapien then walked over and face the path ahead of him. He took a deep breath, let the DNA's instinct guide him and pictured the last place he was before Jack send him to the parallel world. The Chrono Core start winding up the gears, the winder began to spin and the core start glowing brown before firing a chronokinetic beam. It struck the air then opens up a dimensional portal.

"Did it!!" beamed the Chronosapien then he turned to Ry-23. "So… Let's meet up at my place when you're free of schedules. I'm on a road trip so just think about the RV." said the alien.

"Sure thing. Now hurry before you timed out…. Hey!" Ry-23 realized the pun and gave his counterpart a wink and double guns.

"For some reason, I feel insulted." muttered the Chronosapien as he walked through the portal.

Ryan's Dimension=

A dimensional portal opens up at the underground tunnel that was below city hall and the Chronosapien walked out before it closed. He glanced around and was horrified: the whole roof was blown open and the city hall was in front of him but crumbled in pieces with dead corpses.

"Bomberman did it…. That…That wacko!!" growled the Chronosapien. "Ah!! Jack!!" By instinct, Ryan spun his winder and it produced neon-brown energy, turning the whole area into brown digital frame and began rewinding the whole area to the point when Jack fired the time ray at Ryan. He can see the brown hologram version of Jack and himself.

Right after Jack transported Ryan away, she exploded and demolished the city hall and 3 city blocks on both sides. Once City Hall caved in and crumbled apart, he watched in horror as multiple nervous system nodes emerged from the floor and regenerated itself back into Jack, clothes and all. She glanced at her body then the area, she grew horrified and tears pour out then she ran off at supersonic speed.

"Jacky of Dimension 23 is right; Jacky got the Omnitrix's powers. I could find her but first thing first." Clockwork glanced at the Omnitrix symbol then, remembering how he reverted Ry-23 by touching the Omnitrix, and by his expanded knowledge on all realities, he pressed the symbol and he switched into a Kineceleran.

"Awesome!" he smirked before he dash out of the hole and ran to the parking lot where Charles are waiting impatiently with worries while Melody kept dialing the phones. He stopped before them and morphed back into Ryan.

"Ryan!? Ryan!!" cried Melody as she hugged him with tears.

"Ryan, are you okay? What happen!?" asked Charles as he joined the hugs. They break the hug and Ryan clears his throat.

After a long explanation…

"Oh my God…" muttered Melody.

"You think she's alright?" asked Charles.

"I'm worried about her sanity but I don't know where she goes. So… I guess let's continue the road trip." said Ryan, half-sad and half-serious. "I have 27 new aliens so I should figure out their powers and prepare myself. Vilgax is still hunting as well. I thought hero stuff should be glamorous but after what Bomberman did and visiting Ry-23… There are no victories…without consequences." said Ryan.

Charles was surprised of how much Ryan understands and gave a smile and nod. They hopped on the Rust Bucket and drove off as the helicopters hover over the ground zero area.


	5. Mechimal Madness

A few days had passed since the whole event in dimension 23. Ryan had familiarized himself with some of his new aliens but he's more focused on seeing any signs on Jack. Sadly, all he finds were just killer drones from Vilgax so he is starting to lose hope…then he grew bored.

"I'm bored!!" Ryan voiced out his boredom as he rested his head on the table. "We've been driving for hours! This robotic convention better be worth it." grumbled Ryan.

"Oh, it'll worth it! I'll let you know I was the best robot builder when I was…Melody's age." Charles smiled.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny. I'm still 10 at heart." sighed Ryan.

"That growth spurt is a beast. Imagine how'll Jack reacted if she finds out?" asked Melody with a grin.

"She probably will never believe me—What, hey I am so not in love with her!! I'm just worried about her condition." Ryan argued.

"True. You'll probably just walk in the bar and hook up with girls." trolled Melody.

"I will turn into Cannonbolt and squash you flat if you don't quit right now." Ryan said angrily through his clutched teeth.

"Okay okay." she chuckled nervously. Ryan glanced at the window and gave a sigh.

"Ryan, I know there are hardly any heroic activities aside from those drones but even heroes need some breaks." said Charles.

"It's not that. There's still no sign of Jack. What if she goes berserk like me as Heatblast? Or sick for having too much energy?? I wasn't careful and now I must help her." said Ryan. "But where?" he added with a sadden look.

Soon after, they finally arrived at the robotic convention and they hopped out from the RV then head to the lines. Ryan glanced at the sight and saw a lot of people then scanned for any sign of Jack. Melody then shoved him.

"Quit mopping! Come on, let's have some fun!" said Melody. Ryan just shrugged, wore the shade lens over his glasses and get in line.

They soon enter and the grand tour through future technologies began. Everyone marvels at the new robotics the developers introduced, even Charles seems to have stars in his eyes. Melody even start filming with her phone but Ryan didn't enjoy much, because 1) He has the Omnitrix that's way more advance then the robotics he is seeing, and 2) he's too troubled to enjoy it.

"Out of my way, boy!" argued a man who suddenly shoved Ryan aside. He was already troubled but now he's bothered as he glared at the man.

"Ever heard of 'excuse me, coming through'?" asked Ryan harshly.

"What!?" The man, who is around his 50s as hinted by his white hair and scrawny appearance but is obviously a scientist judging his clothes, turned at Ryan with a very angry look on his face. "You should watch your tone, boy! No one disrespect Dr. James Animo!" he scowls.

"How you expect that I respect you when you rudely shoved me without an 'excuse me' or an apology?" Ryan retorted.

"Why you—" Before Animo could do something.

"ANIMO!!" a voice yelled out his name, which Animo winched and turned to see the middle-aged woman who is the person in charge of the convention. "What are you doing here?! I thought I told you your weapons are not allowed to be in the conventions!!" she argued.

"B-But madam! It's not weapons, it's a way of operating through the ecosystem. The scales were just public display." stuttered Animo.

"Ha ha ha, roasted!" grinned Ryan.

"Sorry, civilian but could you give us some privacy?" demanded the curator.

"Well…" Ryan then spotted a shadowed female peeking over the corner of the hallway then fled as soon as he spotted her. He happens to catch the sight of the cap. "Sure thing, ma'am." Ryan immediately dismissed them and charged after the female figure.

He continue running through the hallway and searched around in confusion. He knew he won't catch up with her so he activated the Omnitrix, scroll the icons until he found the phantom and slammed the core.

He was engulfed in a flash of brown light then the camera rotated around a bit as his whole body and his clothes dissolved into a skeleton then zoomed into his eye as it was suck into the eye socket and everything went black. The blackness then shot open vertically to reveal a vertical eye with brown sclera and dotted pupil then the camera zoomed out to reveal Ryan had becomes a specter-like being before he held up his arms and swung them apart, concluding his transformation.

Ryan is now a phantom/ghost-like alien with a gaseous appearance and claw like hands, with his physical body being so shrivel up that his ribcages are visible and the arms are thin as bones. He has brownish-white skin with black lines running all over him, has oak-brown cuffs on the neck, waist and wrists with broken chains dangling from the wrists and waist. The Omnitrix symbol peeked out of his skin on his lower right chest and inherited Jack's hoodie jacket but stylized in similar manner as Diamondhead's.

"Ghostfreak!" whispered the Ectonurite with a deep, gasping voice with growl tone. He levitated ahead while turning invisible/intangible, scoping his surrounding by moving his eye across his body through the black lines. "Jack? Jack, is that you?" he asked then heard a female sobbing then turned to see Jack, curled up and crying at the corner of the dark room. "Jacky? Jack, is that you?" asked Ghostfreak as he turn visible and tangible before her.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!!" screamed Jack as she turned and thrust her hands, blasting Ghostfreak with wave of electricity.

"GGRRRAAAAAGGH!!" screamed Ghostfreak before he got knocked away and reverted back into Ryan.

"Oof!!" he grunted as he stumbled over and slide against the wall. Ryan stood up sluggishly and glanced at Jack, who was panting heavily and tears flow down as the glow ceased.

"Ryan? Ryan, is that you??" she asked.

"It's me. Calm down. I know you absorbed my powers and it's driving you nuts. Just breathe." Ryan gently instructed her and Jack began sobbing as she held out her hands, Ryan took them and embraced her.

"I…I killed so many people…" Jack whimpered.

"No! No, you didn't kill them on purpose. It was Bomberman. He did this to you." Ryan told her then stroke her cheek to wipe her tears. "You saved me, though you send me in an alternate dimension." smiled Ryan.

"I did?" she asked.

Soon, Ryan and Jack sat together and Ryan told her of his adventure on Dimension 23. Jack was very amazed of the changes in that universe.

"So I'm your limo driver? And you're 13? Wow, I must be missing some action…" chuckled Jack with blush.

"Ah ha ha ha. They're close but not that close." Ryan laughed as well. "And then I learn his grandfather died before the Omnitrix arrived so he had to mentor himself to use it then you trained me." he added.

"Aw, that's sweet. But sad on the gramp's passing. Sorry." said Jack.

"I dunno how he died but I'm glad he's still alive in this world." said Ryan. "Wanna come with us?" asked Ryan.

"N-No." stuttered Jack.

"I can help you." he said. "And so can my grandpa."

"Ryan, you don't understand. Once I tasted a new energy source, I wanted more and consume more. Ryan, energy is a drug to me…" quivered Jack.

"Jack…" Ryan strokes her hand, she gazed at him then they began to inch closer and they gently kiss each other. They break the kiss and Jack gasped softly. "Please." he begged.

"…Ryan… I'm sorry. I can't…" sniffed Jack with tears flowing down. Suddenly her body start crackling and flashing, forcing Ryan to shield his face then watched as Jack mutated into a female duplicate version of Ghostfreak but with Pyronite physiology, thus revealing her skull that was rotated upside down, the magma rocks are darker brown and has bluish-white flames with electrical aura. She then phased through the wall and left.

"Jack…" Ryan stood up and grew sad as he saw her cap was left behind. He kneels down and picks it up then he wears it as a respect to her and walked away. He returns to the main hallway but he got himself lost as he cut pathway as an Ectonurite.

He continued walking around aimlessly until he found himself in an empty room; well not really empty as there are various large animal-based robots. Ryan's eyes widen in surprise and glanced around.

"Wow… They're huge…" muttered Ryan as he glanced around for a bit. "Frog, hamster, bull, even a dinosaur! Why wasn't it out in public?" wondered Ryan then noticed the frog robot's optics glowed yellow then it turned and glared at Ryan.

"CROAK!" it croaked mechanically.

"Whoa!" Ryan gasped, impressed. It suddenly fired its tendril-like tongue; Ryan cringed and quickly evaded it as the tongue punched the floor apart. Ryan rolled over then stood up, back up as he tried to activate the Omnitrix but it is still recharging. He then bumped into Dr. Animo.

"Watch it, boy!! That Mechanimal is still under development!!" he scolded him.

"You? You made those…Mechanimal, was it?" asked Ryan.

"Yessss! They are designed to interact and communicate animals, understand them and develop alternative method to preserve natures. Something better then careless technologies and heavy rely on toxic substance!!" growled Animo.

"Something tells me the curator doesn't see your ideology. She even calls it a weapon… Which I could comment that why they're so giant? Too big for just a representation. And dinosaur? They're extinct." Ryan comments.

"None of you modern ignorant can understand my ideology!" argued Animo.

"Maybe if you're more control on your temper and be more truthful of your agenda, then people will understand your agenda. Plus, that thing just attacked me and frogs are supposed to be harmless. So be it nature preserve or not, it's a weapon when used incorrectly. I heavily advise you re-do your inventions." frowned Ryan with a knowledge of a sage (which he noticed he sounds like Azmuth) before he walked away. However, all he done is provoking Dr. Animo even more.

"Why that brat!! Rid him from my sight!!" yelled Animo.

"CROAK!!" the Mechanimal Frog obey his order and fired its tongue, which ensnared Ryan and pulled him toward its mouth.

"What the Hell?!" cursed Ryan.

"You dare mock the Great Dr. Animo?!" asked Animo.

"If you're using Mechanimal for your wacko mind, then call yourself Anibot!" growled Ryan as he struggled to pull his right arm out then succeed. "I already had met wacko like Steam Smythe and brats like Betty Billion, I don't want a second on both!" yelled Ryan.

"You're just like all the rest! Now that's the last straw!! GO MECHANIMAL!!!" ordered Dr. Animo and all Mechanimals were activated and began to march down the hallway.

"GGGRRRAAAHH!!" roared the Mechanimal Rex as he smashed through the hallway and tower the innocent bystanders.

"AAAHH!!!" screamed the civilians as they retreated but got blocked by the Mechanimal Bull and Gorilla.

"Where do those robot animals come from!?" panicked Melody.

"Very impressive!" said Charles in awe.

"RUN!!!" panicked the people as they start running to the exit while the Mechanimals start rampaging.

"Ryan? Where are you???" cried Melody.

"As for you, you shall be grind to ashes!" grinned Animo as the Mechanimal Frog is about to eat him.

"Hate to do this. Sorry, Omnitrix." Ryan hit the activator button with his chin, the core pops up to show a four-armed icon and he slammed his head against the core, engulfing his body in brown energy then transformed into a 12 ft. tall four-armed humanoid alien.

He has great muscular body with two pairs of four-fingered arms, has two set of pectorals and has dark-red skin. He has black stripe that goes from his chin to his lower lips, and another that goes from the bridge of his nose, over his bald head and to the back of his neck. He has well-developed forehead, four eyes (a main pair and a smaller pair below it) and has small fangs sticking out from his lower jaws.

He inherited Ryan's hoodie but redesigned as a tank-top with brown section on the top and left shoulder, black gloves with brown cuffs, and black pants that covered all but his two front toes and rear toe. The Omnitrix symbol is on his tank top's right shoulder with the area around it being colored black and wore his shade over his main pair of eyes, alter into a cool visor.

"Four Arms!! ALRIGHT!!" grinned the Tetramand as he held up his free hand and swung it down, karate chop the tongue into two and land on his feet before flexing his arms, ripping the remains apart. "Now you're in trouble!" smirked Four Arms as he wore his hoodie over his head and dropped in boxing posture.

"What!? How did you change?! Who are you!! That watch! Who made it? No one is superior then Dr. Animo!!!" argued Animo as the Mechanimal Frog leap toward Four Arms.

"That's a long story. The short answer is—" Four Arms recoil his right fists then swung forward and land a double-direct punch against the frog, heavily dented it and send it crashing into the wall, which demolished it. "—doesn't matter, cause I'm not telling you anything, Dr. Robocreep!!" grunted Four Arms.

"It's Dr. Animo!!!" yelled Animo as the Mechanimal Frog recovered, still functioning despite being damaged, then jumped at Four Arms. Four Arms did a spin evasion to the left, it landed on the ground and turned its head…

"BOO-YAH!!!" cheered Four Arms as he lands a double-uppercut, decapitating the whole head of the Mechanimal Frog while jumping, he somersaulted before diving down with both elbows readied then ground-pounded the robot, destroying it completely. He stood up and shoved the remains aside to see Animo, just for him to be missing. "Where did he go!?" he wondered then Melody arrived at the scene.

"Ry—Four Arms!! Did you activated the robots??!" scolded Melody as she slapped his arm, which it actually hurt.

"OW!!! I didn't do nothing! That Animo Jerk just lost his final screw and sic everyone with Mechanimals! Hey, that really rolls off the tongue." smiled Four Arms.

"Well, come on! Let's find grandpa and help everyone to—" before Melody finish.

"Animo is the one controlling them and no doubt he'll go after the curator. You two help the others escape, I'll go XLR8 to find Animo and put him in his place!" Four Arms slapped the Omnitrix symbol and switch form but not into a Kineceleran.

He transformed into a new alien whose torso body are composed of reddish-brown concrete matter with brown patches on the side and black arrows down his lower body with his head resembling Guts Man Exe from Mega Man Battle Network, with white concrete matter on the center mouth plate, as horn on the brown top of his head and a large block on the center torso. He has long, fingerless black arms with four brown stripes and five hexagon slots on the arms that contained hexagon concrete blocks. His short legs had the same designs as the arms with 3 slots. He has brown eyes and has the Omnitrix symbol beneath his chest.

"Bloxx!? Oh, whatever! He'll do!" groaned the Segmentasapien as he extends his arms and ran off in gorilla-esque manner.

"WHAAAAAT!!! Did you just Alien Jump?! How did you Alien Jump?!" asked Melody but her cousin's gone. Bloxx arrived at the hallway but briefly jumped aside to evade the Mechanimal Bull.

"Back off!!" Bloxx commands the hexagon blocks to levitate out of three slots then duplicated itself into huge numbers that it gather and constructed large concrete hand with four fingers and bulked forearm. With it, he punched the bull and disjointed the neck, causing it to fall off, staggered back and collapsed on the ground, deactivated.

Bloxx noticed incoming Mechanimal Bird, commands more blocks to duplicate on both arms then constructed into two turrets on both arms then continue constructing on the backpack then chain of hexagon blocks latch out and linked onto the turrets like ammo sash. He take aim and start firing hexagon blocks at the Mechanimal Bird, exploding viciously on collision and cause serious damages that it later fell apart once Bloxx ceased fire. He held up his turret and blew it.

"Fastest Block-Slinger in the West!" he quipped.

"AAAHH!!!" screamed a voice. In the theater area, we find Dr. Animo had cornered the curator woman and the Mechanimal Rex was holding her by her suit with its jaws.

"You, Mrs. Kelly, should regret for ever turning down my ideology! I will use my Mechanimals to destroy all technologies and then you have no choice but support MY technological advancement! The world will know the superior mind of Dr. Animo!!" grinned Animo.

"You're out of your mind!!!" yelled Mrs. Kelly.

"Mwah ha ha ha, says you!" Animo snapped his fingers.

"RROWR!!" Mechanimal Rex swung its head and threw her up in the air.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" screamed Mrs. Kelly as she began to fall and the dinosaur opens its mechanical jaws. Sounds of block clamped together were heard until a platform got in the way of the jaws, which fractured the dino's jaws. "Wahh ooff!! Whooaaaaaaahhh!!" screamed Mrs. Kelly as she stumbled and slide down a slide made of concrete blocks until she land safely on the bottom.

"What the!??" gasped Animo. The slide broke apart and regroups the blocks to reveal Bloxx as all blocks reformed as original set and slot in his arms and legs while the main block installed on his chest.

"Sorry but lunch hour's over, Dr. Mechanimo! Hey, another one that rolls off the tongue." quipped Bloxx.

"Who are—That symbol!! So, that watch can turn you into any creatures, even non-organic beings. Mind if I take it?!" Animo commands a Mechanimal Squid that burst out of the floor and swung the tentacles at Bloxx and Mrs. Kelly then the dinosaur charged in for the kill.

"I'm stuck!!" gasped Bloxx then he detached his lower body. "Just kiddin'!" Bloxx hand-spring himself in the air, held up his arms as the hexagon blocks constructed a sledge hammer over the hands then slammed it against the head, knocking it over with a huge dent.

He constructed new legs, land on the floor then and swung his arms, reconfigured into turrets while constructing the ammo pack and blasted the Mechanimal Rex's body, knocking it over and demolished the leg, leaving it disable.

"Sorry about the damages." said Bloxx sincerely as he pry the tentacles apart to free Mrs. Kelly then she ran off as Bloxx turned at Animo. "I'll tell you one thing about this watch." Bloxx produced multiple blocks and encased his whole body until he's a large sphere then spun forward and jump, Animo turn to run but Bloxx bumped him and he stumbled over the floor as Bloxx undo his build and land on his feet. "It's called the Omnitrix, and don't you forget it, Mechanimo!"

"SCREECH!!" a Mechanimal Parakeet burst through the wall and pinned Bloxx then pecked his arms and legs apart. Once he's defenseless, its optics start scanning the Omnitrix's structures and blueprint.

Bloxx commands his torso to construct a small hand and slapped the symbol, morphing into a Kineceleran, vibrated himself until he grew intangible and escaped its grip before it gets even 25% of data. A sudden whirlwind was formed around the Mechanimal Parakeet until it vanished and XLR8 stands before it.

"Missing some bolts?" he asked as he dropped multiple bolts from his claws. The parakeet squawked in shock before it fall into pieces.

"You may won this round, boy but I'll be back and I will make an invention that will surpass your Omnitrix!!!" declared Animo as he began to run away, a Mechanimal Mole burst out from the ground and he ride on it before it turns and burrow down.

"Not getting away that easily!!" XLR8 chased after Animo down the hole and into the tunnel. However, the Omnitrix starts signaling the time-out warning. "No-no-no!!" cried XLR8.

BWOOSH!!*

XLR8 burst in orange light and morphed back into Ryan, sending him stumbling and rolling over the dirt until he comically slide across, covering himself in dust and dirt. He quickly stood up and dusted himself before scoping around then checks his recharging Omnitrix.

"Ah, damn." he cursed. "Guess I still time out even with that Quick Change ability." he grumbled then looks down to find Jack's cap. He hastily picks up and dusted it then checks for damage. None, then he wore it on his head with sad expression before noticing daylight. It's the hole where Mechanimal Mole made, meaning they surfaced and escaped.

Ryan climbed his way up and glanced around before a foot stepped in. He looked up to see Melody.

"Ryan, are you okay?" asked Melody as she offer a hand.

"I'm fine. But Mechanimo got away." said Ryan as he took her hand and gets out of the hole.

"Think we'll see him again?" asked Melody.

"I betcha he'll come back for the Omnitrix, since he saw me transformed. First Smythe, now Mechanimo. I need a more serious, non-bratty villain." sighed Ryan.

"Hey…where did you get that cap?" asked Melody. Ryan glanced up and sighed.

"Jack's." he said.

"You found her?!" she asked with a smile.

"Yes but she's very traumatized. She blamed herself for killing innocent people and the Omnitrix energy made her worse. She just turned into a Ghostfreak/Heatblast hybrid and escaped, leaving her cap behind." he explained.

"Poor girl… Don't worry, we'll find her again and I'll help ya reason with her!" smiled Melody.

"Thanks, Mels." smiled Ryan as he stroke her head. Charles then arrived at the scene.

"Ryan McCrimmon!! What did you do!? Did you tinker them as Grey Matter or Buzzshock?!" scold Charles.

"I'm innocent!!" cried Ryan.


	6. Omni-Enhancement

The scene opens up to find the Rust Bucket stuck in huge traffic jam. It seems they're stuck for hours as they were heading for the water park but now it'll be forever before getting there.

"Ugh!! When are we going to get there?!" Ryan complained.

"Hold your horses, we can't do anything in a traffic jam." frowned Melody.

"Can we just let me use Bloxx or Clockwork? Or Diamondhead." Ryan suggested.

"No, because people will freak out." Charles declined. "Oh, we're moving." said Charles as the traffic began to move.

"FINALLY!!" Ryan exasperated. The RV began to move forward and the speed began to pick up but Charles saw the cars stopped suddenly and he hit the brakes, sending the cousins falling on the floor. "Whoa!" he exclaimed.

"What's happening?!" asked Melody.

"There's the problem: an armored truck robbery." said Charles.

"Oh, they just can't do it outside the traffic? Time for some hero lesson!" Ryan activated the Omnitrix, the core pops up to display the Tetramand icon then he turn the dial, skipping the Galvan icon, the Ectonurite and Vulpinmancer before stopping at the insect icon. He slammed the core down.

The Omnitrix gave out a burst of brown energy then instantly sank into his wrist before being covered in green exoskeleton and shot his hand open, now in the form of black pincer. Ryan closed his eyes as both sides of his head are covered with black mash-like marking before four pedunculated eyes spout out from the sides and blinked its brown eyes a few times. His clothes gets shredded apart and mold into a bodysuit as four arthropod wings grew out of his back, his hair vanished and his legs become arthropod legs with a second pair grew out, a second pair of arms grew out and spawn a long tail with a large stinger. The Omnitrix symbol is placed on his forehead then the camera zoomed out to reveal his body.

He has transformed into a bug-like alien with insect-like body with four edged arthropod legs with four arms, equipped with black pincer-like claws and held in mantis-like manner. He has nozzle-like holes on the shoulders, he has vertical arthropod-like beak with two feelers on the sides and two antennas on top of his head. He was completely coated with a bodysuit that's black on the back and around the head and neck area while brown on the torso and underbelly.

He's known as a Lepidopterran and he flapped his sensitive wings in an instant to conclude his transformation.

"Stinkfly!" he announced his name.

"Phew, gross! Hurry and leave!" complained Melody as she fanned her nose.

"Shut up!!" he scolded her before he open the skylight, climbed out then took off to the sky. He zoomed across the traffic with ease then spotted the robber, who was completely hooded and was running away with the money. "Hey!!" he called out.

"Huh??" the hooded robber with a feminine voice turned to see the Lepidopterran hovering above her. "A bug!? Gross!" she held out a gun but Stinkfly countered by firing multiple shot of adhesive slime of nectar from his eyes' nectar ducts and splatted her gun down then she gets batter down by the slimes. "Aw, disgusting!!" she exclaimed as she jumped off the bridge and land on the roof before running away.

"You're not getting away!" he zoomed after her at full speed, she turned around and gasped before a red blur flew out from within her hood and punched Stinkfly through the roof. "Ow… what was that?" he asked.

"AAHH!! A giant roach!!" panicked a woman then came a man with a bug spray.

"Stay back!!" he sprayed it at Stinkfly's face.

"Aaack!! Stop that!!" yelled Stinkfly then his nozzles discharged herbicide spray and, though it's lethal to plants, it just knocked the humans out cold. "Sorry." he shrugged before taking off again and search for the robber. One of his eyes spotted her on the street and he charged in at full speed. When he's in range, another red blur flew out but he evade it and tackled her down, only for more blurs to punched him across and he crashed on the truck.

"Argh… You're persistence!" grunted the robber as she stood up and saw Stinkfly rolled over then morphed into a Pyronite. "Now a fireboy freak?" she asked.

"That's Heatblast, lady! Now drop the money and no one gets hurt." frowned the Pyronite.

"Or else what?" she asked with a grin as multiple red blurs flew out of her hood and punched him through the truck.

"Ugh!!" groaned Heatblast. "What just…. Argh, alright… That's how you want to play?" Heatblast conjure a fire ball then threw 7 of them at the robber then the blurs recoil back, revealing to be red tendrils with spherical orbs at the tips, as they lift up, punched the pavement before lifting the woman up, thus evading the fireballs while some struck her tendril but it didn't even singed.

The woman's tendrils began moving like an arachnid and jumped over Heatblast as he discharged a flamethrower, land near the fire hydrant as she wrapped it with one of her tendrils then ripped it off, which discharged the water and splashed Heatblast.

"Ack… Dammit…" spat Heatblast as he's soaking wet then began heating up, creating steam. "Guess you could say I'm getting steamed." grinned Heatblast.

"Well, it's time for the MANE event!" joked the woman as she dropped on the pavement, held out her hands as her tendrils twirl around her arms, becoming two muscular tendrils before she punched the earth, sending seismic blast across the street.

"Sounds like you're horsing around." punned Heatblast. As he anticipated her move, he commands the heat to fissure the earth and form a platform to hover over the shock wave.

The woman glanced up and threw a punch, the tendrils break apart and ensnared the Pyronite, resisting the burns and slammed him into the building, pulled him out and slammed him against the car then at the wall, back to the truck and splashed him against the geyser of fire hydrant then she finally slammed him against the ground.

"Argh… How strong is she… Not even…" before he asked, the woman send out her tendrils and start bashing him senselessly, fracturing his shells and even struck the Omnitrix symbol, inflicting too much pain. She recoil her fist, tendrils wrapped around it and she land a direct, spin punch that propelled Heatblast into a spinning twister before crashing through the street and impacted the building. "Gack! Kof…kof…" he coughed hard then the Omnitrix start beeping. "Aw, come on!!" he complained before morphing back into Ryan.

"Oh? It's just a boy? Pathetic." The woman swatted Ryan with one tendril and then retreated with the stolen money in her hands. "See ya, sucker!!" she laughed.

"Argh… Man, never once I got beaten by a normal criminal… Then again, she's not normal. Ow…" moaned Ryan as he clutched his pelvis. The RV arrived at the scene and parked next to Ryan.

"What happen??" asked Melody as she peek out the window.

"The lady beaten me." he answered.

"What!? Idiot, you held back on a girl!?" spat Melody.

"Hey, she had tendrils that hit harder then a runaway truck and she struck my Omnitrix symbol. It really hurts when someone struck it there." explained Ryan in defense.

"Genetic samples depleted." said the AI.

"D-Did the watch just talked?" asked Melody.

"What?!" Ryan cried. "But then—?"

"Omnitrix must return to Primus." The Omnitrix interrupted Ryan.

"Primus?" asked Charles as he stepped out from the door.

"Who's Primus?" asked Ryan with a confused shrug.

"Omnitrix must return to Primus." The Omnitrix repeated then it suddenly start glowing and growing, forming an energy dome around them.

"WHOA!!" gasped Ryan.

"AAAHH!!!" screamed Melody as she hide inside.

"RYAN!!" cried Charles then they all got consumed with the RV then the dome shrunk down and blipped! They disappeared with the Rust Bucket.

Unknown=

An energy dome materialized in the center of purple wasteland-like area near swamp-colored lake then the RV and Ryan appears in mid-air.

CLANG!!*

The Rust Bucket landed hard and knocked Melody over while Charles fell out of the RV and Ryan land on his back. "Oof!!" he grunted then he looked up and scanned his surroundings. "Great…" he sighed as he stand up.

"Where are we???" asked Melody with fear.

"It seems we got teleported to an unknown planet." said Charles.

"First visit on an alien planet and the Omnitrix is kaput." sighed Ryan as he glanced at the aforemention watch, just to find the interface has a white "?" with black background. "Scratch that, the Omnitrix is seriously broken." he complained.

"Omnitrix requires genetic information. Direct me to nearby computer network." it said.

"How am I supposed to find that in a wasteland planet??!" argued Ryan.

"Uh, problem!" cried Melody as she pointed at the swarm of robotic mosquitos, who detected them, optics turn red and charged at them.

"Mechanimals!? How did they get here?!" asked Ryan, thinking they're Mechanimal. Not only the Omnitrix returns to Active Mode but the core pops up and turned pink before firing three pink laser-like beams from the circuitry, striking three mosquitos and began to take primitive data-like form. "Huh??" asked Ryan.

"Yeah! Laser beams! Shot them down!!" cheered Melody as she start making laser fire sounds.

"Melody, I don't think it's damaging them." said Charles.

"Yeah, more like it's scanning their memory banks." Ryan's words had barely left his mouth when the Omnitrix finished scanning and retracted the core.

"Genetic information acquired. Omnitrix has returned to Primus. Ryan McCrimmon has fulfilled his purpose." said the Omnitrix.

"Oh sure, I'm just a transportation for you!" Ryan yelled at the Omnitrix, offended by its statement.

"Omnitrix must find Creator." Ryan's mouth fell open as the Omnitrix suddenly detached from his wrist and allow itself to be taken by one of the mosquitos then flew away to the burning volcano leaking brown lava-like energy.

"They stole the Omnitrix!!!" gasped Melody.

"No, it's returning to its owner." said Charles.

"I'm the owner!!" argued Ryan. "It just said it's looking for creator."

"Let's go!" Charles and Ryan climbed back in the RV then they drove after the fleeing mosquitos.

"But why it brought us here??" asked Melody.

"It seems the transportation function takes multiple targets in its range. Be thankful it's not short or the RV will lost half of its body. Or us." shuddered Ryan.

"Glad it didn't." Charles sweated at the thought. They drove downhill and evade the rock formations. "I'm having a feeling there's a connection between Primus and Omnitrix." said Charles.

"It said genetic samples were depleted. Maybe this is the DNA depository planet that sends DNA samples to the Omnitrix whenever Ryan wants to transform." Melody speculated. "Like TV receiving information from the satellite."

"Makes sense… Having 1,000,000 DNAs in a small watch sounds too far stretch… But that means the signal is strong enough to reach me in Dimension 23…" Ryan marveled at the possibility.

"But if the samples had 'depleted' and it transported us here, that means someone is trying to disconnect Primus from the Omnitrix and the Omnitrix responded to the danger." Charles concluded.

"And it's searching for creator; that means Azmuth is here…" Ryan said as he began to ponder. Then all three exchanged gasp.

"VILGAX!!" they exclaimed. Charles accelerated the RV and began to ascend up to the volcano then there was explosion going on at the top and soon they arrived at the top, which it's a small crater with pool of brown magma flowing up the top and over the top down. Charles hit the brake and gasped as a massive figure rose up at 60 ft.

It's a humanoid dinosaur-like alien who was based on Brontosaurus and Stegosaurus, hence the armor plating and physiology; has armor plates on the torso that goes down to the naval and the top ends with spikes. He has hard brown skin with soft tan on the torso, neck and arms, has muscular body with short lefts, each with black nails. He has black lips with wrinkles on the face and the nose was on the forehead, and has spikes above of his eyes. It has black/brown body armor on the torso and legs, shoulder plates and knee pads on said sections and has loincloth around the pelvis.

"GRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAHHH!!" bellowed the Vaxasaurian.

"Whoa!! Grandpa, what is that?" asked Melody with fear.

"A Vaxasaurian but they're from Terradino. What's it doing here?" wondered Charles.

"Look!!" Ryan pointed at the Vaxasaurian's chest, where the Omnitrix symbol rested. "It's Azmuth!!" Ryan beamed with a smile. Charles parked the RV as they saw the Vaxasaurian turned to face the invade, which it's 15 ft. tall muscular alien who resembles a squid but humanoid, wore wine-violet armors across the shoulders, torso and legs with black bodysuit, has tentacles wrapped together to form a muscular arm with prongs stabbed across the sections, producing red glows. He has black lips, red eyes and has water-like sac device around his head and cheek, filled with red liquids; and wears a metallic hat that makes him looks like a pirate.

"Hmph!!" he scoffed as he pulled out his hilt then extends a jagged energy blade before swinging it, sending a sonic blade.

"ROWR!!" roared the Vaxasaurian as he clubbed the sonic blade, breaking it then he dropped on four and charged toward the invader like a bull. The invader cringed and guard up before getting rammed and smashed through the wall.

"WHOO!! GO AZMUTH!!" cheered Ryan.

"Could that be Vilgax?!" asked Melody.

"I'm afraid so." frowned Charles.

"RAAGH!" snarled Vilgax as he pushed the Vaxasaurian back then grabbed his arm, lifted him up, spun around and threw the Vaxasaurian across the air and crashed against the ground.

"He's so strong!!" gasped Melody.

"Should've retired from your glory days, First Thinker!" smirked Vilgax as he fired twin laser beam from his eyes and struck against the Vaxasaurian as he was getting up.

"RRRAAAAAAAAAGGH!!" roared the Vaxasaurian in pain then began to shrink all the way down then burst in brown light, reverting into Azmuth. He was wearing the Omnitrix, which alter its appearance to resemble a waistband with the core on the center.

"Old Frog, you okay!?" asked Ryan.

"It's Azmuth, infantile boy! I'm…argh...just a little rusty." panted Azmuth as he stands on his feet and cricked his back. Crackle sounds were heard and they turned to see Vilgax had lifted up a large boulder.

"Earthlings here? Not a worth of my time! Now perish, First Thinker!!" Vilgax threw the boulder toward Azmuth. He gasped then activated the Omnitrix and slammed the core back just as he got crushed underneath the boulder.

"AZMUTH!!" panicked Charles and Melody.

"Old Frog hasn't croaked yet!!" grinned Ryan. Sure enough, the boulder was lifted up by Azmuth but has transformed into an anthropomorphic tiger-like alien with muscular physique, has white muzzle, neck, torso and paws, has black eyebrows around his brown eyes that stretches far like spikes and has no tail. He wears a black-with-brown gladiator armors over the torso, pants and forearms, has white sideburns on the cheek and inherited the loincloth around the pelvis. The Omnitrix symbol is on the bronze belt.

"LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHIN', VILGAX, CONQUEROR OF 10 WORLDS!!" began the Appoplexian in a rough, elder-like voice as he pointed his finger at Vilgax while easily hold the boulder with one paw. "AZMUTH WILL DESTROY YOU!! AZMUTH WILL HUNT YOU DOWN, EVEN THOUGH YOU'RE STAYING IN FRONT OF ME!!" he ranted and Vilgax gave a confused glare at Azmuth's odd behavior. "BECAUSE NOTHING CAN STOP THE AWESOMENESS OF AZMUTH!!" grinned the Appoplexian as he grew a wrist claw from his knuckles then struck the boulder, slicing it into two then threw them at Vilgax. He blasted one with his eye beam but got smacked by the second.

"A tiger alien? Awesome!!" beamed Ryan.

"He talks funny." giggled Melody. "A regular Mew Mew Cat boy style!" she added.

"Ruined the moment." frowned Ryan. "Anyway, we gotta help him!" he said.

"How!?" asked Melody.

"Seeing how he easily threw a 60 ft. tall Vaxasaurian, he's way out of our league." said Charles.

"RAAGH!" snarled Vilgax as he charged in and swung his sword, Azmuth counter with his wrist claws, then parry it and land a kick. Vilgax stumbled back then threw a punch, Azmuth caught it and began to lift him.

"ORBITAL JUDO THROW!!" he shouted as he jumped up and judo-throw Vilgax into the ground, greatly fazing him as the Appoplexian land and charged in. Vilgax fired his eye beam, Azmuth blocked it with his claws as he pushed through then delivered a soccer kick against his chin. "SIRIS BUTT KICKING!!" he roared then somersaulted and slammed both arms against his back. "COSMIC DROP!!!" Vilgax got plow through the rock and brought up trail of dust.

"Awesome wrestling moves!!" beamed Melody.

"Azmuth, was Siris as you mean it or as a star?" asked Ryan in confusion.

"LIKE A STAR!!" he roared with pride.

"Just checking." gulped Ryan.

"Argh…" groaned Vilgax. Azmuth charged in, jump and prepare to deliver a killing blow but Vilgax swung his arm and it split into 5 tentacles that ensnared Azmuth then slammed him against the ground, sending debris in the air. "It's over!!" Vilgax fired his eye beam at full output, pushing Azmuth down into the hole before ceased fire.

"AZMUTH!!" gasped Ryan as the Omnitrix gave a beep and burst in orange light, revealing the defeated Galvan.

"Oooh…" moaned Azmuth.

"Finally. The Omnitrix is mine!" grinned Vilgax as he kneel down and reach out his claws, with the McCrimmon being forced to watch in horror.

"Creator has fallen. Warning! Threat Level Dragon detected! Identity: Vilgax the Conqueror. Activating Capture Mode, maximum power!" beeped the Omnitrix as it jumped up in the air, at Vilgax's face then unleashed a full blast of pink energy at Vilgax, literally pushing him away and pinned him against the wall.

"GYAAAAAGGHH!! W-WHAT IS THIS!? M-MY POWER…NOOOOOO!!!" screamed Vilgax.

"What's happening!?" asked Melody as she shield her eyes.

"Search me!" grunted Ryan as the light was too bright that not even his shade can see through. The whole area erupted in pink light before it dissolved. The Omnitrix remains floating in the air, now glowing white and emanating intense heat before dropping on the ground and clattered before settle on the soil. "Whoa!!" said Ryan.

"Is he…" began Melody.

"Vilgax!" frowned Charles as the smoke faded and Vilgax dropped on his knees. He sluggishly stood up and the McCrimmon were shocked but amused as well. "Nice look." smirked Charles.

"Ah ha ha ha ha!! Who's Conqueror of 10 Worlds now, Vilgax? Or should I call you Old Vil?" mused Ryan.

"Old?!" baffled Vilgax then glanced at himself. He had lost all his muscular physique, his height reduced to 5'5" and shrivels up into an elder Chimera Sui Gerenis. "No…NNOOO!!" screamed Vilgax in horror then immediately fled into the cave out of shame over his new weak appearance.

"What just happen?" asked Melody as she approached the Omnitrix and was about to grab it but Charles yank her back.

"Careful, it's too hot. It's some powerful defense system meant to siphon Vilgax's powers if the creator was defeated." said Charles.

"Azmuth!!!" Ryan jumped down the crater and kneels over the First Thinker. "Come on, don't croak yet, Old Frog! Wake up!!" plead Ryan as he shake Azmuth.

"Stop shaking me!! I'm not dead!!!" yelled Azmuth as he swatted Ryan's hands aside. "Idiot, if I'm truly die, the Omnitrix won't allow it and will just activate a fail-safe to prevent death! I'm just unconscious!" argued Azmuth.

"Sorry—wait, the Omnitrix can keep you from dying??" asked Ryan.

"Don't even think about it!! You still can be killed in other methods and if you try to transform while your body is in under-condition, for example broken, you won't even survive a normal transformation!" Azmuth explained as he stood up and dust himself. Ryan chuckled as he picked him up and climb out of the crater.

"Azmuth, the Omnitrix siphon Vilgax's powers, correct?" asked Charles.

"Correct. It was randomized into a new DNA sample but it took a lot of its powers and it's in Stop Mode. MYAXX!!!" Azmuth yelled loud enough that the McCrimmon clutched their ears comically while Ryan just winched in pain.

The ground opens up and emerged a subterrian elevator. It opens up and emerged a very volpulous Chimera Sui Gerenis woman with long tentacles as hairs and wore the same armors as Vilgax but slimmer, has black lips and green sacs. She looks like a female version of Vilgax.

"Vilgax's back!!" panicked Melody.

"WHERE?!?!" panicked the alien as she searched around in fear.

"Mels…" sighed Ryan. "Sorry, squid girl. Melody thought you're Vilgax…even though you're clearly not."

"Really? Does he have this *points at her EE-cup breasts* or this!?!" asked Myaxx in annoyance as she pointed at her big butt.

"I really didn't wanna see that…" groaned Ryan with his face burning red.

"Sorry!" giggled Melody as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Mels, I think we should get your eyes check." Charles suggested with concern.

"What, no!! I don't want to be four eyes!!" whined Melody.

"Excuse me for having glasses and become an alien who has four eyes!" scowled Ryan.

"Myaxx, quit whining and flashing your body around; and take the Omnimatrix to the cooling station!" ordered Azmuth.

"Fine, boss." sighed Myaxx as she commands the robotic mosquitos to carry the Omnitrix then she descend back down in her pod.

"Now, go home. You done your purpose." said Azmuth as he hopped down.

"Wait, what?! But what about the Omnitrix???" asked Ryan. "Plus, we don't have a spaceship!"

"Quit whining. I'll send you home and once the Omnitrix is restored, I might send it for you." he said.

"Might? That's a maybe word!!" argued Ryan then Charles dragged him to the RV with Melody. "Azmuth, come on!!"

"Ugh, act your body's age!" groaned Azmuth as he held up a remote and pressed the button, transporting the RV back to Earth. "Phew…" Azmuth sighed then turned to see the Mechamorph from the first chapter. "Oh, nice of you to drop in, Alpha. I would've use a hand against Vilgax." scoffed Azmuth.

The Mechamorph dropped down and land before the First Thinker. "First Thinker, you obviously had contingency plans prepared for Vilgax so it was unnecessary to drop in." he told him.

"Bah!!" he scoffed.

"…Are you serious of giving him the Omnitrix after it cools down?" he asked.

"No. He may whine about it but I don't trust him enough to even handle Vilgax's raw powers. He even allowed that Osmosian female to absorb the Omnitrix and now she is having inner turmoil. Who knows if she'll explode!" scoffed Azmuth.

"Hmmm…" Alpha began to think. "How about a substitute Omnitrix? He may be weak and irresponsible but if he mastered the Fulmini's powers, even a quarter of it, then he'll be truly worthy to harness Vilgax the Conqueror's powers." he suggested.

"Are you mad?! Fulmini's power is too powerful that, if he misused it, it'll literally rip both McCrimmon and the planet he's on into pieces!! It'll be Incursea all over again!" argued Azmuth.

"Why else I called this the 'Omni-Enhancer'?" smirked Alpha as he held out the belt-version of the Omnitrix.

"I hate it when you make it as a weapon." frowned Azmuth.

"Says the First Thinker." Alpha quipped.

"Fine, but keep it only 10 aliens. Don't wanna get him too carried away!" ordered Azmuth.

"Yes, boss… It won't hurt for a test run." said Alpha with a hidden grin as he walked away.

Back On Earth=

"Aw man! I'm useless without my powers!" Ryan complained, looking at his bare right wrist.

"Calm down, Ryan. It's just for a few days." said Melody.

"But Jack is in serious problem and she might lose control! I can't stop her without my Omnitrix!!" argued Ryan

"Wow, so easy to give up. Are you sure you're the chosen one?" mocked a voice then Alpha appears before them via teleportation.

"Ah!! The alien from San Franscisco!!!" exclaimed Melody.

"How rude, the correct term is Galvan." Alpha scoffed.

"…Sure don't look like a Grey Matter." comments Ryan.

"Oh, you give them names. How quaint." said Alpha.

"Ryan, that Galvan-in-a-mecha-armor is the one who fixed your Omnitrix when you first rampage as Heatblast." explained Melody.

"Oh? Then you're Alpha." Ryan said. "Thanks."

"It's really nothing. Anyway, I didn't come here to give victory thanks. Catch." Alpha tossed the substitute Omnitrix to Ryan, who swiftly caught it.

"What is this?" Ryan asked.

"The Omnitrix, duh!" said Melody.

"Incorrect, youngling. It's called the Omni-Enhancer. It will grant your aliens with impressive power-up but it sometimes goes on, sometime it does not. If you can master its unexpectation and its powers, you will get a bonus." Alpha said, talking as if it was a video game.

"What's the catch?" asked Melody and Alpha pointed at Ryan.

"The catch is that if you mastered them and the new bonus afterward, then you have the power to control Vilgax's raw strength and powers." he said. "Farewell, boy." joked Alpha as he teleported away, annoying Ryan for calling him boy.

"I'll show him!!" Ryan strapped the Omni-Enhancer on his wrist, it locked its band and merged with his DNA before beeping in confirmation. I'll transform right now!" he said.

"Chill out, Ryan." sighed Melody.

"Take it easy, son. It's not safe to play with it, especially since he stated the power up activates at random." warned Charles before they heard explosions and smashing. They turned to see the hooded woman rampaging the street.

"Mwah ha ha ha! I love it!" she laughed as she threw the police car with just one tendril.

"It's that she-weirdo with tentacles!!" Ryan cried.

"We should run!" cringed Melody.

"No, it's payback time!! Four Arms style!!" Ryan activated the Enhancer, it displayed the Tetramand icon and he slammed the core, morphing into a Lepidopterran instead.

"Stinkfly?! Oh come o—WHOA!!" exclaimed Stinkfly as the Omnitrix symbol gave a spark of blue electrical energy then turn from brown to white interface.

Stinkfly was then engulfed by the rising pillar of blue light then multiple fragments of organic-rock matter appeared from thin-air then Stinkfly watched in awe and confusion as the framents molds around his arms, taking form of a single pair of arm with bulked rock armor then grew 3 sharp claws. The fragments molds around his legs and mold into humanoid legs with two front toes and a rear toe. He then gain a torso armor of rock with brown mash on top, his wings' top got encased by rock matter and the whole skin of the wings burst into electrical energy. Stinkfly held up his head and got fully encased with rock armor, shattered and mold into a dragonfly-like head with horn-like crests, has two electrical-charged antennas/feelers, gain thousands of eyes that coupled into a singular pair of eyes (similar to actual insects) and has dragonfly-like beak. The Omnitrix symbol was moved on the chest and the joints in the armors are surging with unknown electrical energy.

"Whoooa!!! So awesome!! Whooo!!" cheered Stinkfly as he flapped his wings then he instantly zip up then dash across the sky faster then normally he could.

"He looks like a dragonfly now." said Melody.

"Ha ha ha ha, I have a good amount of money but my hair wants more smashing!!" she laughed.

"The tendrils were actually your hair!? Wow, now that is one freaking wig!" quipped Stinkfly. The woman turned and saw the empowered Lepidopterran.

"Have we met?" asked the woman, unable to recognize him due of his new form. The tendrils held up and make hissing sounds. "Why yes, you bears the same symbol. Ready for round 2?" grinned the woman.

"I'm more then ready! I'm back in full force." grinned Stinkfly as he charged in. The woman responded by sending tendrils forward at high speed but Stinkfly swiftly evade them and land a punch that send her flying, crashed against the pavement like a skipping stones before denting the wall, sending fissures up and bring it down on her. "WHOA!!! This is so sweet!!" beamed Stinkfly as he pumped his arms.

The woman punched her way out of the debris with her tendrils and her hood fell over, revealing to be a 25-year-old woman with soft-blue eyes and red-wine lips; and the tendrils were actually her hair.

"Lucky punch." smirked the woman as the tendrils lift her up and she charged in at full speed. Stinkfly charged in and threw a roundhouse kick, the woman jumped to the side and sends two tendrils, punched Stinkfly against the wall then start bashing him non-stop like before, even striking the Omnitrix symbol. "How you like that?" she asked as she delivered the combined blow and smashed him through the wall. Stinkfly stood up and cricked his neck.

"Hardly felt that." smirked Stinkfly then attempts to fire his slimes but instead of regular stream of nectar slime, his eyes' nectar ducts fired twin electrical-charged slimes. The woman quickly evades it and it splattered on the wall.

"That's disgusting!!" she yelled.

"That's the name of the game." quipped Stinkfly as he fired again and managed to splat her face and got electrocuted.

"G-G-G-G-GROSS-S-S-S!!" she stuttered in comical manner then she began yanking the slime off but she's unable to. Even though she's blinded, her tendrils continue attacks and even knew where Stinkfly is.

"Whoa!! Okay, the freaky hair seems to be…alive somehow!?" baffled Stinkfly as he evades the tendrils then took a deep breath, sniffing hard as he gagged up some mucus then spit a large electrical-charged loogie. The tendrils immediately anchored the pavements and spring the woman in the air. The loogie struck the ground and exploded.

"Argh!! Get off!!" growled the woman as she continue yanking the slime off. The tendrils ensnared the cars and threw them at the Lepidopterran. Because the cars are emptied, Stinkfly fired three well-timed slime shots that blew the cars apart.

"Man, this Omni-Enhancer thing is easy to use! This is awesome!!" beamed the Lepidopterran.

"RRRRAAGH!! You brat!! My eyes!!!" she screamed as she finally peel the slime off then glared at Stinkfly, which he yelped in horror as the eyes was heavily damage, the sclera were fully blood-shot, her tears are bloods and the irises are glowing blue. "You…You're…gonna PAY FOR THAT!!!" she raised all her tendrils up, they splits from 8 to 20 and slammed against the street, unleashing a huge wave of debris and rocks.

"YEEEEK!!" screamed Stinkfly.

"Countering attack." said a malice voice then Stinkfly's claws moved on its own and unleashed a blast of ice, freezing the entire wave of debris in a block of slime-like ice. Stinkfly regain control of his arms and glanced around. The woman vanished, though she left great destruction as if a kaiju just stomped through. The Omnitrix start beeping and morphed back into regular Stinkfly then into Ryan.

"Thatt was odd…" Ryan glanced at the Omni-Enhancer as it's recharging.

Later…=

At the burger joint, the McCrimmons were enjoying some well-deserved meals and Melody was astounded of the powers Stinkfly got.

"So it gave you lightning and ice power? And Stinkfly is stronger then Four Arms?" asked Melody.

"I know right? This Omni-Enhancement is awesome!!" smiled Ryan.

"So what's the name for Stinkfly?" asked Charles.

"Eh?" asked Ryan.

"Well, you're not gonna call him Omni-Enhancement or Enhanced, no?" asked Charles with a smile.

"True." nodded Ryan as it does sound mouthful if he tried to announce the Enhanced Aliens like that.

"How about Dragonfly?" asked Melody.

"Stinkfly to Dragonfly???" asked Ryan and Melody braced herself for his scolding. "Sounds cool!" smiled Ryan.

"R-Really!?" asked Melody with a smile. "Well, who else shall we re-name it?" she asked.

"First we need to see what power up they gives them then we name them." said Charles.

"Hey!! I only have 10 aliens!! Where's the other 17 aliens!?" asked Ryan as he scroll the playlists.

"Seems Alpha doesn't want you to go Enhance crazy with Feedback, Bloxx or Spidermonkey." said Melody.

"Dammit Mecha-Frog!!!" yelled Ryan in anger.


	7. Jack 13

In the nocturnal hour of Miami, there were explosions occurring on the street, obliterating the whole traffic of innocent bystanders. The flames subsided as Bomberman emerged with two bombs in his hands.

"Jack Jennifer! Get over here!" yelled Bomberman as he threw his bombs, they spawn into helicopter blades and soar toward the opponent, collided and exploded but a blur jumped out and swung its blade, which the Bomberman evade it and struck the ground.

It was Jack Jennifer but wore the full-visor Kineceleran mask with blue glowing lens, her body are coated by crystalline matter with both arms shape into giant blades with Kineceleran-like physiology and has Kineceleran legs but retain her body's normal state.

"You! You psychopathic murderer! Look what you did to me!" screamed Jack as she dash toward him and tackled him off.

"Oof!" Bomberman flipped back on his feet then held up a remote. Jack glanced at herself and she has a C4 on the chest. It screeched and she exploded. "You had done your parts! But I expected your death! So just die already!" he yelled then Jack emerged as a Ectonurite hybrid with Pelarota shells on her back, shoulders, arms and legs but retain her human anatomy.

"Not until you die first!" she hissed as she dash toward him.

"Ditto!" Bomberman's fuse ignited and his body glowed red with an alarm blur, Jack grabbed him and they erupted in a massive explosion of napalm, obliterating the street.

=In the morning=

In the Rust Bucket, parked in the parking lot near the fast-food joint in a small town, Melody was doing some chores while Charles was toning up the RV.

"Ryan? Ryan, where are you?" asked Melody as she wiped her sweat. She then noticed light emanating from the box, she walked over and saw a young Galvan.

He looks like a common Galvan with similar body structure but has no feelers for he's young. He wears the full body suit that only covers the mid-section of his neck and left the fingers/toes exposed. The whole body is black with brown around the neck, forearm/gloves, forelegs/boot and the brief around the pelvis. The bodysuit has a hoodie and he has the same visor as Four Arms but bug-eyed with H.U.D.; and the Omnitrix symbol is on his whole back. He was browsing the laptop with jury-rigged cables linked to the cellphone to act as a Wi-Fi router.

"Ryan, stop browsing the internet and help us do some chores!" scold Melody.

"You're half-way done anyway, Mels. Plus, I am trying to see if there are any information related with Jack and hope she didn't done anything that grieves her illness condition even worse." explained **Grey Matter**.

"Ryan… I know I'm always teasing but now I'm serious. Do you really love her?" asked Melody.

"…" Grey Matter remains silent as he kept browsing.

"It's just… I know she's suffering but you take it so much personal." she added.

"My superior mind allows me to analyze her illness and I discovered that, if she continues to suffer mental disability and cannot control her powers, she'll lose herself and will explode with massive surge of 12 Omnitrix Aliens!" said Grey Matter grimly.

"12? I thought you only had 11?" asked Melody.

"The tampering on the Omnitrix cause by Bomberman cause the Chronosapien DNA sample to briefly unlock before rebooting." he answered.

"Chrono-what!?" asked Melody.

"Clockwork." he bluntly answered. Suddenly the Omnitrix start beeping. "Aw, ****!" Grey Matter cursed in Galvan tongue, ceased browsing as he jumped out and morphed back into Ryan.

"Guess I should take a break. I'm heading to the mall for some food." said Ryan as he walked out.

"We're parked near a fast-food joint." Melody said.

"Not hungry for burgers or nuggets." Ryan said as he walked out, wore the hoodie over the cap and continues walking toward the mall. Charles noticed him left and grew concerned.

Ryan arrived in the mall and was welcome with a very cool breeze of ac, which he shivered as a result then continues walking in. He browse around a bit before arriving at the food court and was about to pull his wallet out when he felt a quake.

Suddenly the ground burst out and emerged a giant steam-powered robotic octopus then the window shattered and descends down a Mechanimal Dragon. Everyone screamed and fled from the scene until Ryan was alone, then Dr. Animo emerged with another man with red hair and sideburn/moustache and dressed in an elegant clothes with gear-like accessories.

"We meet again, Ry-10!" grinned Steam Smythe.

"I told you I'll come back for you!" grinned Animo.

"Steam Smythe and Mechanimo together? Dude, I am really not in the mood for hearing your banters on me but now I am very eager of kicking your asses!" growled Ryan as he held out his Omni-Enhancer, dial the form and slammed the core, transforming into a Galvan.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" laughed the mad scientists.

"What a tiny frog!" laughed Animo.

"It may be your smartest form but how can he best our machines?!" laughed Steam Smythe. However, their laughter ceased as the Galvan's Omnitrix symbol turned white and start surging with electrical energy before engulfing in bright light.

The organic rock fragments appears and mold around his body, forming a large sphere of rock and the Omnitrix symbol was placed on the front then multiple fragments continues pouring on the body until it mold into a giant torso body with cracks fissures around the Omnitrix symbol. The shoulder arch was formed then produced a stream of unknown electrical energy before gaining a rock-like cuffs and the tip mold into a three-fingered hands then spawn another stream with cuffs for the legs with amphibian-like feet. Grey Matter now gains a rock-based mecha armor with electrical energy flowing through the cracks and joints.

"Maybe not Grey Matter but can **Brain/Brawn**?!" smirked the Enhanced Galvan.

"What is this!? This didn't happen before!" baffled Steam Smythe.

"It doesn't matter! You cannot best the combined intellect of the brilliant scientist!" boasted Animo as the Dragon roared and belched flames at Brain/Brawn, who leapt high and cling on the wall then jumped toward them.

=Elsewhere=

In the warehouse, Bomberman, who somehow regenerated from his self-destruction, was dragging the unconscious Jack with him before throwing her against the crates. The Bomb Drones gathered around and Bomberman sat down.

"Tsk! She kept regenerating… It seems the transformations in that watch granted her some type of immortality… Yet she's mentally unstable…" wondered Bomberman.

"What shall we do, Boss?" asked the Bomb Drone.

"Do you plan on taking the watch?" asked the other.

"It has a fire form. That means more explosions." beamed the others.

"No. I dunno how the kid does it but it seems something about him allows him to perfectly control that omnipotent device. Seeing Jacky losing control of its omnipotence powers… I may be mad but not that mad." frowned Bomberman.

"Hff…hff…hff…" panted Jack softly.

"So what do we do?" asked the Bomb Drone.

"The boy is a threat, the girl is a threat. How should we solve it? Tell me, what is the relationship between the two?" asked Bomberman. The drones began to get the ideas.

"Close! || Romantically, possibly!" said one group.

"Get them together and boom!" said the others.

"Kill two birds with one bomb!" grinned the rest.

"You hear that, Jacky Girl? We're taking you to your boyfriend! It'll be a happy reunion!" grinned Bomberman.

"…" Jack panted heavily and slowly glared at Bomberman before fainting.

=At the mall=

We returned to see that Brain/Brawn had successfully defeated the Steam Octopus and Mechanimal Dragon. However, Steam Smythe kept blasting him back with his wrist-mounted cannon while Animo send out a signal that brought the Mechanimal Bat.

"Argh! I had outsmarted you but it seems you're too persistent and eager for further humiliation!" frowned Brain/Brawn as he resisted the cannonballs then leapt toward him but the Mechanimal Bat let out a powerful sonic frequency that nailed his hidden eardrum. "Argh!" he grunted in pain then Steam Smythe threw a steel bola, which lasso his electrical legs and tripped him. The bat then pinned him down and starts scanning the Omnitrix symbol.

"You were saying?" grinned Animo as he held up a small handheld device and see it was 45% of schematic downloads.

"GET OFF!" Brain/Brawn grabbed the bat and produced a powerful discharge of lethal voltage, overloading the bat's system, it screeched in pain before shorting out and the optics exploded, it fell over and crashed on the side. The Omnitrix start beeping and morphed back into Ryan.

"Argh… Hero or no hero, I can still kick your butt!" growled Ryan.

"69.7%. That's more then enough! Thanks for your cooperation, boy! Mwah ha ha ha ha!" laughed Animo as the dragon's remains burst aside to reveal a small Mechanimal Wyvern, ride on it and flew away while Steam Smythe fired a grappling hook on the tail and flew with him.

"Cowards!" yelled Ryan then gave a kick at the broken optic aside.

Ryan had left the mall and was munching an eggroll as he returns to the RV…only to find a message on the window. He reads it and he sighed in relieved as it was a note from Charles, informing him that he and Melody went to the market place for some shopping. He climbed in the RV but halt as he turn his head and saw the Bomb Drone standing there, sipping soda.

"Hi!" he gleefully greets.

"You!" Ryan stomped forward and was about to grab him but Bomb Drone grabbed his pin.

"Ah ah ah! Don't do anything stupid. I'm just a messenger boy." he said.

"Oh, you are? Tell Bomberman that I am so gonna pull his pin and make him go boom for what he done to both the city hall in Texas and Jacky!" yelled Ryan.

"That's exactly it. We got Jacky. And boy, did she made the boss go boom and demolished half of Maimi's city blocks! It was a blast!" chuckled the Bomb Drone as he slurps the soda.

"What did you do to her!?" asked Ryan as he stepped forward but stop when he did the pull-the-pin threat.

"She's fine. She regenerated like boss but she's not feeling well. I think she needs a doctor. Know anyone?" he joked.

"Grrr…" he growled.

"Okay okay. I'll get to the point. Boss knows Jacky got your powers but she's getting worst and worst, she can't even stay Human for 5 minutes. So he's giving her to you on one condition!" he said.

"And what's the condition, for Pete's sake?!" Ryan exasperated.

"Only Bomberman will tell you himself. Here's a direction." Bomb Drone tossed the paper at Ryan and he caught it then read it as the drone walked away. On cue, the Omni-Enhancer blipped brown and Ryan activated, selected the Kineceleran and slammed the core down.

The Omni Enhancer surged wildly as it sank into his wrist with the blood veins pumped up abnormally then travels across his arm and up to his right eye as he clutched them shut then shot his eyes open as they becomes fully brown before his face shifted into a different face structure with blue skin and his eye sockets shape into an oval-like shape.

The camera then switched to Ryan's legs as the brown energy surged around it before morphing into reptilian-like legs with two front toes clutching over a sphere beneath them and one curved claw toe sticking, camera panned up and switch to rear-view as a long, thick tail grew out of his rear and whipped the camera before she spun around and faced the fourth wall before his face are conceal in a visor with brown scissor-shaped lens then the camera zoomed out as he struck a sprint stance.

The Omnitrix symbol then turned white and produced a surge of electrical energy once more. Rock formations grew out of the symbol and spread across his torso then to the arms and thighs while a rock ring spread across the start of the tail to the end, turning the said tail into an electrical whip-like tail. The armor molds around his helmet and gain an upside-down triangle above the visor and split the top to expose a flaring electrical horn while the visor reduced into an electrical-energy-like form with bluish-white lens. He stomped his foot then raise up, cross his arms and swung out as he bend over and touched the floor with one claws as he completed his augmentation.

He now has the organic rock armors on the torso, shoulders, the whole forearms and thighs with electrical energy in the joints, the elbow spikes becomes flaring electrical energy and his feet are wearing rock-like slots that links to his new, giant electrical wheels with rock-like center.

" **Lightspeed!** " snarled Enhanced Kineceleran before the wheels revved up and he dash off at hypersonic speed, leaving a sonic boom in his wake that fractured the street and blew everything away.

=At the warehouse=

Lightspeed instantly arrived at the designated warehouse and, to conserve energy, he slapped the Omnitrix symbol, morphing back into Ryan then he marched his way in, keeping an eye for any signs of the Bomb Drones.

"Alright, Bomberman! I'm here, so where's Jacky?" asked Ryan as he searched around then spotted Bomberman leaning against the wall. "There you are! Now where's Jacky?!" asked Ryan as he charged in and grabbed Bomberman.

" _Mwahahaha!_ " it gave a recorded cartoon laugh as the head turn and shows a happy emoji face then the eyes start flashing red.

"Oh sh—!" Ryan quickly ran away from the decoy before it exploded, knocking him forward and stumbled over the floor. "Argh….shhhh…. Bomberman!" yelled Ryan.

" _I can hear you quite fine, boy. Of course, I am no mood of Round 3._ " said Bomberman through the PA.

"Where's—" Ryan began but was cut off.

" _Yes yes yes! Where is Jacky, where is Jacky. Wah wah wah! Just hold your horses! I am just going to tell you a condition._ " said Bomberman. " _The condition you need to get Jacky is…_ "

The Bomb Drones arrived with a large container that has radiation symbol then dropped it and they unlocked it before immediately retreating. Ryan turned and watched as the door swung open and revealed Jack, radiating green aura and she looks terrible, as if she's gonna puke.

"… _killing her._ " said Bomberman.

"What!? Why you miserable lying—I will never kill Jack!" yelled Ryan.

" _You're sure? She did kill so many people. I was doing a normal robbery and she went berserk and forced me to blow a fuse._ " explained Bomberman. " _Plus, she just absorbed a nuclear energy inside that tank so she's at her limit. If she sees you, she'll lose control. I recommend you kill her before she kill more innocent bystanders._ " he warned.

"It was you who did this to her!" yelled Ryan.

" _So? Who is the one who wields omnipotent powers? Not I! Last chance; kill her before she kill you! Ta-da~!_ " Bomberman bid farewell and turn off the PA.

"Why you…. Argh! Jack, Jack, are you okay?" asked Ryan as he slowly stepped forward. "Jacky? Uh…JJ?" asked Ryan, which Jack open her eyes and glanced at Ryan with petrified glare.

"Ryan… P-Please…kill me…" begged Jack as she fell out of the tank and land on her hands and knees.

"No, I won't do it! Jack, I can save you! I'll get you help and then we'll make you better." said Ryan.

"I'm sorry…." Jack glanced up and her eyes shed glowing tears as her eyes began to surge blue energy. "It's too late for me… Argh…aaahh!" screamed Jack in pain as she recoiled and wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"JACK!" gasped Ryan as he stepped forward but stopped as she rammed her hand against the ground, shattering and sending fissures around. She glanced up and glared at Ryan.

"Grrr...GRRRRRR!" growled Jack. Her pupil start reacting abnormally, glowing as if it's an eclipse then expand greatly, removing visibility of her iris before shrinking down to the point the pupil is no longer visible then the whole sclera turned dark blue. "K-Kill….me! ARRRGH!"

She start grunting in pain and her hand start twitching until her hand start flashing and crackling as it was engulfed by blue energy before start expanding and pumping very violently and abnormal with several cricking sounds. She start flinching and frail about as her whole body start increasing and expanding masses while the skin turns wine-violet and her left arm began growing fur.

She growls even harder in pain as her pants got shredded apart, leaving only her boy short on as her legs mutated into Kineceleran leg with details of Conductoid then a hole on her rear burst as she spawn a Kineceleran tail with a Lepidopterran stinger at the tip.

Her back expands greatly and shredded her vest but her shirt was half torn then grew four large bumps before sprouting crystal spikes around the bumps before bursting with methane, igniting into flaming wings. She held up her claws near her face as she clutched her eyes very tightly and gritting her teeth hard, her face grew new socket below her left eye, her teeth slowly sharpen into fangs and mandibles began to grow from the edge of her jaws. She swung her head up and opens her mouth as a big lump appears on her forehead.

" **GrrrrrrrrrRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!** " Jack let out a powerful scream that echoes across the warehouse and out the street, causing everyone to turn and grew confused/scared as the scream fade.

"Jacky…" mouthed Ryan with tears as he witnessed a horrible transformation.

Jack now has the body structure of a female Tetramand with Ectonurite stripes on the torso and Vulpinmancer sonar gills on the right waist while the left was conceal by her shirt, The legs are the hybrid of Kineceleran and Conductoid with a Kineceleran tail armed with Lepidopterran stinger. Her upper right arm is based on the Pyronite but with Petrosapien crystal armors with mini-volcanoes on the shoulder and forearms; while her upper left arm is based on a Vulpinmancer but with hand structure, spikes and mass of a Tetramand with red-orange fur and black claws.

The lower right arm is the cyan-colored Chronosapien arm with claws and blue bolts of an Arburian Pelarota and the left is the Ectonurite arm with physiology of a Piscciss Volann. She has the Piscciss Volann neck and her face is based on a Tetramand but has the right eye of a Galvan and the lure/antenna of Volann and Lepidopterran; and has the hair merged into 3 Conductoid antennas with sharp plugs colored cyan.

On her back are four crystal spikes surrounding the methane nozzles that spawn flaming wings shape like the Lepidopterran wings; and her mouth are cross-jointed with Tetramand, Vulpinmancer and Pelarota, giving her deranged fangs and mouth alignment. She is bigger then Four Arms and was somewhat beautiful yet horrifying at the same time. She glanced at herself and saw what she had become.

"…" she growled softly then glared at Ryan.

"Jack…Jack, calm do—"

" **GRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAGGGH!** " roared Jack in complete rage then she dash toward him at full speed. Ryan panicked and quickly activated the Omni-Enhancer and turned into Diamondhead but the special mode didn't activate and he got tackled across the room, crashed against the wall and got stuck due of his crystal shards on his back.

"Argh! Dammit, I'm stuck!" he grunted then he gasped as Jack charged in and delivered a double-punch, smashing him through the wall and he crashed into the building outside. Jack stomped out as people screamed and flee in terror. Diamondhead sluggishly stand up in pain.

" **RROOOOAR!** " Jack thrust her Arburian Chronolota hand and fired a time ray, which Diamondhead shield himself and it bounced off, struck the car and age it to rust.

"Jack, control yourself!" Diamondhead charged in and start bashing her face as hard as he can but she retaliated with her own punches, fracturing his defense then she grabbed his body, flapped her flaming wings and took off to the sky.

Diamondhead struggled to pry free then he head-butted her, it fazed her as she roared in pain then he break free and punched her away before slapping his symbol and switch into Stinkfly as he flew away from her.

" **ROOOAARR!** " she thrust her Pyretronite fist and discharged magma crystals, which exploded in the sky as the Lepidopterran barely evade her.

"Stop it! Please!" he begged as he fired four stream of slimes, splashing her face but she shook it off then she dash in, Stinkfly counter attack but she turned invisible. Stinkfly search around in confusion before he was grabbed and dragged down to the ground, creating explosion of concrete and debris before a flash of orange light occurred.

"Ugggh…" groaned Ryan as Jack stood up and gave a growl as she ready her claws.

" _Activating Fulmini sample._ " growled the malice voice, Ryan's eyes shot opens and becomes fully blue, thunder clouds rapidly formed in the sky and Jack glanced up in confusion then multiple lightning bolts surged around before focused into one point and rain down onto Ryan, causing him to rise up and curl up, surging with unknown electrical energy before spreading his arms and legs out.

"GGRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" roared Ryan before erupting into a short-range explosion of electro energy.

" **KKRRRRRRRRRIIIIII!** " screamed Jack as she was consumed by the blast. The light then erupted into a pillar of blue light before fading. Ryan found himself standing in a giant crater and was disorientated.

"W-What happen?" he wondered in confusion then looked down to find the defeated Jack, who glowed neon-blue then her form burns away, reverting her to normal. "JACK! Jack, are you okay? Jack!" cried Ryan as he kneels down and held her up.

"R-Ryan… I'm….ry…" quivered Jack as she barely can open her eyes. Ryan placed his ear on her chest and can hear her heart is beating slowly.

"No no! Jack, stay with me! You can beat this! Stay with me!" begged Ryan with tears.

"I…killed… Ryan…" gasped Jack.

"It's okay, I'm here. It's over. Just stay with me!" he said as he stroke her hair.

"Rya… I…lo…lo…lov…Ahhhh…." Jack closed her eyes and grew motionless.

"No…no…Jack…. Jack, don't die! Don't die on me! Jack!" cried Ryan then glanced at his body and remembered something. "Jack…Jack, take it." Ryan grabbed her hand and placed it on his chest. "Take my life force. Stay alive!" he begged as he held out a device Bomberman had implanted her, shove it in the open wound on her wrist that didn't seem to fully heal and clicked it. It glowed and took over Jack's hand, which gripped and start draining Ryan's essence. "Aack…AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" screamed Ryan as he was covered in white aura and flows into Jack.

Jack continues absorbing his essence until she shot her eyes open and gave a heavy gasp of life. She coughed heavily then Ryan yank the device off and stopped the process. Jack winched in pain as blood dripped out then she regain her bearing.

"Ryan…. Ryan!?" gasped Jack as Ryan collapsed on the floor. "Ryan?! RYAAAAAAN!" cried Jack.

…

…

…

In what seems eternity, Ryan slowly open his eyes and his visions were blurred. He glanced around and try to get his bearing but can't… He tried to move but he feels weak. He began to fade away to sleep but was stopped by the gentle feminine touch on his temple. He know that touch and his heart raced. Summoning his remaining strength, he commanded his arms to push himself up from the ground.

"Argh…ahh…" groaned Ryan as he sat up.

"He's awake!" cried out a voice. Ryan glanced at the owner but can't see then saw two figures approached but blurred. One held out something and place it on his face. It's his glasses and now his vision had returned. Standing before him are Charles, Melody and Jack and he's back in the Rust Bucket.

"Jack, give him some water." said Charles.

"Ryan, how many fingers I have?" asked Melody as she held up two fingers.

"Ugh… Get that Mew Mew doll off my face…" groaned Ryan.

"Normal." said Melody in a joking tone but still worried.

"Champ, how are you feeling?" asked Charles.

"Like I've been drugged with anesthetic…" groaned Ryan as he cricked his neck.

"Ryan… Why you do that? Why force me to drain your life for me to live? You could've died!" argued Jack but was filled with tears.

"That's what hero do. Heroes make great sacrifices to svae the loved ones." chuckled Ryan as he laid back and coughed a bit.

"Ryan…" whimpered Jack.

"That was very reckless…but I'm proud of you." smiled Charles as he patted his back. Ryan took a glass and drank the water.

"Well, I'm glad Jack's alive… I'm tired." smiled Ryan as he rested back on his bed.

"Sleep well, champ. You earn it." said Charles as he walked away. Melody followed while Jack stays behind. She glanced at Ryan and gave a soft smile as she too was exhausted for not sleeping well so she joined in and cuddle up next to Ryan.

"Thank you, Ryan. You're my hero…" she whispered as she drift to sleep.

"Jack… I love you." whispered Ryan as he kissed her head and drift to sleep as well.


	8. DNA Are People Too!

The scene opens up to view the Rust Bucket chasing after the muscle car owned by one of the Bomb Drone. The polices were ahead of the RV and were trying to disable his vehicles but he kept tossing cooked grenades like crazy, blasting the street and cause the vehicles to crash.

"Argh!" grunted Charles as he barely evades the debris and damaged roads. "Anytime now, Ryan." said Charles.

"Okay!" Ryan opens the door then activated the Omni-Enhancer and jumped off as he slammed the core, morphing into a Kineceleran. "XLR8! Omni-Enhance!" he yelled as he fell behind before a burst of lightning struck down where XLR8 was then a lightning blur zoomed across the street, revealing… "Lightspeed!" announced the Enhanced Kineceleran as he evade the blasts of the grenades then he jumped up, spun into a ball of electrical blade before rocket down and sliced the front section of the muscle car, severing the engines and caused the car to grind into a halt.

"You'll never take me alive!" growled the Bomb Drone as he attempted to pull the pin but Lightspeed commands his electrical tail to split into 5 tendrils, lash out and ensnared the drone before discharging 10,000 voltages. "G-g-g-g-gah!" he stuttered comically before turning charcoal black then fainted.  
"Score 1 for Lightspeed!" beamed the Enhanced Kineceleran.

In the beautiful ruins of the ancient temple, many civilians were running away in fear by the rampaging Docile Dragon.  
"RRAGGGHH!" roared the Docile Dragon before belching flames at the parking lot, setting several vehicles to explode in a row.  
"Are you serious?! You all doing the silent treatment and exercise just to keep the Dragon asleep!?" argued Ryan as Jack was carrying Melody and ran in fear.  
"Well… That's the method my village used." said the beautiful yet soft-spoken teenager with a flower crown on her head. "I could fix the RV." she shrugged with a soft smile.  
"You do that." Ryan said as she followed Jack and Melody then he glared at the Dragon as he stomped around in a cranky manner. "I'm gonna do everyone a favor and end you!" Ryan activated the Omni-Enhancer and then slammed his palm on the core, engulfing his body with bright light.  
Ryan held up his hand as his skin becomes whitish-silver then his whole arm got encased by organic crystalline matters and molds into a durable, bulked arm with muscular tone then he lowered his arm. His whole skin was glowing then his head got encased by the crystalline matter then his eyes got encased by brown crystalline matter before producing a flash of brown light. Camera rotated around before slowing down as crystal shards grew out of his back then he rotated around and swung his arms as he concluded his transformation.  
"Diamondhead!" announced the Petrosapien. The Omnitrix symbol began to surge with blue electrical energy before a pillar of blue light shines around him.  
The Petrosapien held out his right arm as shards of rocks surrounds it before encasing on the forearm and shoulder, molding into organic rock-based armors. He held up both arms, twin electrical spikes grew out before he pumped them down as his whole torso were encased in rock armor with jagged "V" on the center, displaying inner surges of blue electrical energy.  
Two rock-like shards surrounds the crystal shards on the back then the crystals becomes surged with electricity before growing into arched electrical spikes then his head was coated by the same armor and grew electrical Mohawk, making him look like a Roman soldier. The armors had jagged with few cracks, has patches of brown coloring on the upper sections and the Omnitrix rest on the armor in the same location but now colored white instead of brown.  
"Thunderstone!" frowned the Enhanced Petrosapien as he balled up his fist, glowed neon-blue and constructed a jagged electro blade that's longer then a normal crystal blade. "Have at thee!" yelled Thunderstone as he charged toward the Dragon, jumped up and swung the blade downward, slashing the fourth wall and split into the next scene.  
"All done." smiled the girl as she finished toning up the RV.  
"Thanks for the help, Starshine." Charles thanks her.  
"Anytime. Come back any time, especially you Melody. I enjoyed the company." smiled Starshine as she waved and winked at Melody.  
"Will do!" Melody waved back then glared at Ryan and Jack. "See what happen when you break the rules by playing xylophone in the cave!?" she scolds them.  
"Tsk, killjoy *mutter in Galvan tongue*…" mumbled Ryan.  
"Watch your profanity!" teased Jack as she playfully slapped his shoulder.  
"What was that!? Did you just spoke alien? When did you speak alien!?" asked Melody with a squinted glare.  
"Blah blah blah!" mocked Ryan before he got pounced by his cousin and she starts biting his head. "G-Get off! GET OFF!" panicked Ryan.  
"Ha ha ha ha!" laughed Jack, Charles and Starshine.

At the barn house, Ryan was found hanging upside-down with his arms tied up.  
"Okay, so you guys…are what? Omnitrix-wannabe?" asked Ryan as he was facing 3 new Mechanimals.  
One is a Mechanimal that was based on an anthropomorphic cow, has voluptuous figure with steam-powered parts that resembles the Omni-Enhanced parts of Dragonfly with steam-powered wings and wore turrets on the arms, shoulders and hips.  
The second is a Mechanimal that was a hybrid between bamboo and horse, but was basing itself on the Tetramand, hence the two set of mechanical arms and has a large cannon on the back.  
And the third is a Mechanimal wolf based on the Vulpinmancer and has gladiator armors with a saddle on its back and has steam generator with 5 nozzles, producing steams around that mimicking itself as a sheep.  
"Moooo! Why can't we keep this handsome devil?" asked the Mechanical Cow.  
"I'm not into animals. Mechanimals." Ryan groaned.  
"That's Cyborganic!" snorted the Cyborgnic Wolf.  
"Awesome name. Does Animo start calling himself Mechanimo?" quipped Ryan then a spinning shard sliced the rope and free Ryan as he land on his back. "Oof! Little warning?" asked Ryan.  
"Sorry, Ryan! Can't resist!" smirked Jack as she stands before the Cyborganic with her body covered in metallic armor based on the RV's color scheme. "Name's Jack! Your name?" she asked as she punched her knuckles.  
"I am Gaskow!" flirted the Cybroganic Cow as she flexed her arms and the bowel gurgled with odd sounds.  
"Primal Rage!" howled the Cyborganic Bamboo/Horse as he beat his chest.  
"Stealth Wolf!" the Cyborganic Wolf bleat like a sheep.  
"Now get scrap!" Jack mold her hand into a hammer and charged in, Primal Rage charged in and swung his arms, they collided their attacks and blew each other away.  
"Want some gas?" cooed Gaskow as she aimed her large butt at Ryan and ripped a tube-sound fart as it produced an extremely hot steam, Ryan quickly rolled aside and it smashed the poles and the barn house apart.  
"YEEP!" Ryan duck as Stealth Wolf lung his head out of the steam cloud and nearly chomp his head. "Okay, a literal wolf under the sheep wool, a crazy bamboo with big gorilla arms, I'm okay with it but a female strangely-sexual cow who has fart as power?! Mechanimo and Smythe are really out of their mind!" complained Ryan.  
"ARF!" Stealth Wolf lunged at Ryan and he rolled over before he chomped him then he dash through them but Gaskow tail-slapped him across the sky.  
"Such rude boy… I like it~!" cooed Gaskow.  
"YAH!" Jack swung her enlarged fists and bashed against Primal Rage, who counter with his owns but knocked back when they land a thrust punch and the Cyborganic discharged a blast of steam. Ryan stumbled over the center then stood up as he activated the Omni-Enhancer.  
"Come on…" Ryan was dialing the forms, Primal Rage jumped over and swung his arms at him but Jack batted him with her extended metal index/middle fingers.  
"Pick any, Ryan! I'll take Gaskow!" said Jack as she charged toward the Cyborganic Cow.  
"Take this!" Gaskow fired her turrets, sending cannonballs that forced Jack to bat them aside so Ryan don't get hit.  
"Time to call up some arms!" Ryan slammed the core and got engulfed in bright light.  
The Omni-Enhancer sank deep into his wrist as his blood veins expanded abnormally and gain hint of redness then travels across his arm and up to his eye sockets as he clutched his eyelids shut before shot his eyes open and they are fully brown. His body enter a state that closely resembles his interior skin, his mouth were sew shut and his body mass grew larger, wider and taller until he's 7 ½ - 8 ft., has perfectly toned muscles on his body, and his middle and wedding fingers fused together, now having four-fingered hands.  
He held his arms up and the bottom section of his armpits start lumping up before ripping open and spill out green liquids as two extra arms grew out then he rotated around twice before facing the fourth wall, close-up and his face slightly bend down, becoming a Tetramand with his visor on then the camera zoomed out to view his full body at semi-worm's eye view as he let out a battle cry, swung his arms up and did a fierce stance with his arms pumped as he concluded his transformation.  
The Omnitrix symbol gave a spark of electrical aura before it turns white then high-surged of electrical energy flows outward, making a "V" with shards of rocks floating in the air.  
Lightning zaps around his body then the shards encased around his shoulders then the electrical energy spread across his upper section then across his upper arms, turning them into embodiment of raw electrical energy and he held up his hands before being fully encased in rock armors before molding into large battle gauntlets and produced two pairs of fists, composed of solidified electrical energy, and sharing the single pair of arm.  
His head are encased with organic rock-like armor with crest, retain the stripes and visors; and gain a front torso plate that houses the Omnitrix symbol. He gains rock-like armbands around the inner arms and armor plates on the thighs.  
"Six Arms!" roared the Enhanced Tetramand then charged toward Primal Rage. "Come on! Let's see who have the best punch!" he challenged the Cyborganic.  
"RAH RAH RAH!" screeched the Cyborganic in rage as he charged in at faster pace, jumped up and swung his giant fist. Six Arms swung his double-fist and collided again his fist, producing a bright light.  
*KA-BOOM!*  
Melody was slurping her soda as she was watching the football game on the audience stance then heard the explosion that erupted in the background and faded when she turned her head. She saw nothing, gave a shrug and resume watching the game as she slurped the soda.  
Back at the battlefield, Six Arms stands on the crippled bamboo/horse on the ground and was gripping the neck of Stealth Wolf after his failed attack.  
"Done yet, Jacky?" asked Six Arms as he noogie the Cyborganic hard that he whined in pain.  
"Actually, yeah." Jack said as she was sitting on the defeated Gaskow and she spun the cannonball on her index finger, as she was coated by the same matter. "I was hoping they're more challenging. I even like this cow." said Jack as she shoved her head into the dirt, which she moaned.  
"Hear ya? Get some improvements and maybe I'll call you Class-B villains." smirked Six Arms.  
"F…F**k you…" groaned Stealth Wolf.

In the weekend, the Rust Bucket was parked in the large oasis area and Melody was resting on top of the RV, taking a tan in a swimsuit and Jack was swimming in the lake while Charles was fishing.  
"Ryan, come in and take a swim!" Jack called out, just to find Ryan sitting on the shore and dialing the forms. "Oh Ryan." sighed Jack with a care-free smile, swam closer and rest on the sand as she gazed at him. She's wearing her black bra and panties.  
"Jack… I'm busy and Melody threatens to cut my hair if I cannonball as Cannonbolt. Rhyme!" smiled Ryan as he looks up, only to blushed and cringed as Jack did a sexy posture and held her cap with her teeth.  
"Am I sexy~?" she softly asked.  
"Yep!" squeaked Ryan as he fiddled his dial randomly out of fluster then it gave out a beep and emanated a bright brown glow. "Huh? Hey, what's this?" asked Ryan as he looked at the Omni-Enhancer's selection icon, which shows a muscular alien with armored shoulders and legs with spikes on shoulders and arms.  
"What's what?" Jack dropped the cap and crawl over to see the icon. "A new 11th alien? Well, technically, the 28th alien." she wondered.  
"Wasn't that the alien Alpha said he'll grant you as a bonus if you mastered the Omni-Enhancement?" Melody overheard then turned her head and lowers her shade to give a teasing stare and grin. "Did you just hack it?" she sassed.  
"N-No, I just…randomly dial a combination code." Ryan explained.  
"…Wanna test it?" asked Jack.  
"Well, I did mastered the Enhancement so maybe it's time for a test run." Ryan said. He stood up and walked to the open field with Jack then glanced at her. "Alpha said if I use this power incorrectly, I might blow up the planet." he began.  
"Ryan…?" Jack panted nervously.  
"So whatever happens, Jack, you must strike the symbol as hard as you can. That will force a time-out. Got it?" Ryan asked as he stroke her chin. She grew brave and gave a nod. Ryan then step away from her and make room. Melody and Charles watched from the distance.  
"Think he'll control it?" asked Melody.  
"He always surprise us." smiled Charles but retain his worry.  
"Here we go!" Ryan slammed his hand onto the core and pressed it down, producing and engulfing him in a huge dome of brown energy.  
Ryan levitated up and flew back with his eyes closed as he curl up into a ball then blue energy swirl around and he swung his arms down, bend backward and thrust his chest upward with a roar of power as his heart erupted into a flare of unknown blue energy and surged his body with electrical current.  
Ryan's right arm crackled with electricity and pass across his body. Ryan grinned in excitement as he held up his left hand, balled up into a fist and his arm mold into blue energy state and bulked up immensely then he swung his right up and it results the same. Ryan now becomes an embodiment of unknown electrical energy and dropped in power-up stance as blue energy spiral around then levitated and began encased by organic-rock armors until it molds into a new form.  
Ryan is now a 20 ft. tall alien made of the very same blue electrical energy found on the Enhanced Aliens, with very large, muscular arms that reached to his feet when in resting position. He dons the very same rock-like armors on his body; mainly the torso, shoulders, forearms and legs. The torso armor has a circular collar, the shoulders gain four spikes protruding on four sides; and has brown moss-like substance around the neck and shoulders. His head is similar to Bloxx but flat-head with ears resembling the crests found on Six Arms and Dragonfly and has two brown eyes on his black face. The Omnitrix symbol is on his chest and remains brown.  
"Whooooa!" gasped Melody, Charles and Jack. The new alien towers over them and glanced down with a fierce glare.  
"Ryan, are you okay?" asked Jack, preparing to fight.  
"Hm? Yeah, I'm okay." nodded Ryan then start glancing at his new body. "This alien… He's made of the same energy like the Enhanced Aliens!" he gasped.  
"And the same armors!" Melody pointed out.  
"So… All this time, the Enhanced Aliens were actually borrowing that new alien's powers." said Charles in awe.  
"…" Jack quivered in fear and took a step back.  
"Jack? No, it's okay. I'm in control." he said as he kneel down and reach out his hand but stop. "Uh… Try absorbing the stone." he suggested. Jack obliged, absorb the stone's matter then Ryan gently pat her head in comfort. She hugged his hand and gave a scared look.  
"Ryan… You turned into that form before. When I was out of control…" Jack said.  
"W-Wait… This is what almost killed you!?" asked Ryan then grew guilty and stroke her with hands. "I'm so sorry." he said.  
"It's okay…It's okay." Jack whispered as she cuddles his hand.  
"If that thing made the aliens so powerful and almost killed Jack, then you need to be careful using that form." said Melody.  
"I understand. Judging from the Enhanced Aliens…" Ryan stood up and he clutched his hand, forging a sphere of electrical energy then he threw it across the terrain, he immediately made a mad dash, instantly went ahead of the bolt and caught it, molds it into a giant boomerang and threw it again. It spun and slices the mountain top with ease; Ryan commands the boomerang to mold into an arrow then telekinetically threw it at the severed mountain top, exploding into tiny fragments.  
"WHOA!" gasped Melody.  
"RAAH!" Ryan stomped his foot and send a fissure across the ground and sever the boulder apart then rotated his hands, thunderclouds immediately formed then command a tornado to form on the oasis, becoming a waterspout but he then clutched his hands and it instantly freeze before shattering into flakes. "Whoa ho ho ho! This is awesome!" Ryan beamed with excitement.  
"Talk about power!" said Jack.  
"Hmmm… Ryan, how does Shock Rock sounds?" asked Charles.  
"Sounds rock!" punned Shock Rock with two thumbs-up. "Well, that's enough test run." He slapped the symbol and morphed back into Ryan.  
"Now with that settles… Race ya!" Ryan raced pass Jack and jumped into the oasis.  
"Oh you're on!" laughed Jack as she followed him. Melody joined in while Charles laughed. Unbeknownst to them, they're being watched.

In the unknown location, Alpha was found in a small computer room and he was monitoring Ryan's progress through the conceal camera in the Omni-Enhancer and filmed all Ryan's progresses. To his charigin, Ryan was able to figure out how to activate the Omni-Enhancement willingly, mastered them and even able to control the Fulmini form without even losing control of his powers. This cause him to punched the monitor, shattering it and he recoiled as he cricked his fist in pain.  
"*****! How did that boy managed to mastered them so easily!? It's impossible for a Human to even understand the species' physiology in an instant…!" growled Alpha as he shook his hand then glared at Ryan. "That accursed son of Martha McCrimmon is not worthy for the Omnitrix's powers!" he fumed.  
Alpha turned the chair and hopped off as he walked down the corridor and rubbed his chin, trying to think of something. He then glanced at the stolen blueprints he took from Azmuth's labs as well as the DNA Matrix blueprint from Myaxx's. He then noticed the blueprint labeled as "Fail-Safe Device".  
"Wait…" Alpha grabbed it and read them. "Of course, he only managed to control them because of the Limiter! Yes, when he becomes a Pyronite without the Limiter, he was consumed by the DNA's persona and even tried to turn the city into Pyro. Ha ha ha ha, how did I overlook that…" chuckled Alpha.  
Alpha then approached the table and picked up a hand-grip device. "Unlucky for First Thinker, I can easily deactivate the Limiter with a remote. I can even make him have all his 27 aliens! Mwah ha ha ha ha! Try overpowering the essence of the DNAs, McCrimmon Boy!" laughed Alpha as he pressed the button.

Back at the oasis…  
"Ha ha ha ha! Take that!" laughed Jack as she splashed Melody back, who was riding on Ryan's back.  
"Can't take me down! MEW MEW CANNONBALL!" cheered Melody as she jumped off Ryan and body-slammed on the water, splashing Jack back.  
"My turn!" grinned Ryan as he activated the Omni-Enhancer and turn a dial. He slammed the core and gave a flash then…nothing happen. "Huh?" he grew confused.  
"Ha ha! No Cannonbolt for you!" laughed Melody and Jack pushed her teasingly.  
"Odd, this…this… ARGH!" screamed Ryan as he clutched his wrist, his hand twitched and cricked violently. "What's….What's happ—" The Omni-Enhancer glowed violently and formed a dome.  
"RYAN?!" asked the girls.  
"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHH!" Ryan let out a painful roar of pain before the dome burst into a pillar of light. Ryan's body levitated up as a black silhouette then began to break apart and start molding randomly into new form. The light faded and the figure stomped on the water.  
Ryan is now an amalgamation of 27 aliens: Starting on the body, it's based on Shock Rock's body structure with the combined physiology of Tetramand and Vaxasaurian, and has 3 set of arms. The lower body has the body structure of Arburian Pelarota with the legs of Kineceleran, the right foot shaped like Piscciss Volann and the right based on Galvan; and has the Kineceleran tail with length and shape of amphibian-like creature and Ectonurite, end with a Lepidoptterran stinger.  
Next are the arms. Starting on the first set, the right arm is based on the Petrosapien with turbine-like power arm and Pyronite physiology with crystal power pump on the elbow. On the left arm is based on Vaxasaurian with swamp-planet-like physiology, has several large eyes on the arm (about 4 or 5), the hand has a port hole on the palm and Appoplexian wrist claw.  
On the second set of arms, the right is based on the Mechamorph with physiology of Ectonurite and has an eye on the palm while the right is a sasquatch-like arm composed of different body parts thus having different tones of brown and gray, has bolts on the joints and has Vulpinmancer paw.  
Finally, the third set of arms. The right is based on a feline-like creature with spike-like feelers and has three claws with smooth fur while the left is based on Segementasapien with physiology of some planetoid-like alien.  
On the back, he has a large durable shell of some robotic armadillo with two set of wings; above is Lepidopterran while the bottom is of some moth-like alien, has the shells of Arburian Pelarota jointed with the first shell and has the Nosedeenain's body on the cent with three Conductoid tendrils.  
Finally, the face is basically Ryan McCrimmon with the Shock Rock as base around his head, has fangs of Volann, Vulpinmancer and Appoplexian, sonar gills on the cheek and Volann's gills and organic tanks on the throat, and has the antenna/lure on the forehead with the tall orange head fin with lightning crest. His hair and glasses were removed and his eyes were heavily mutated, being a mixture of 10 starter aliens; resulting four eyes at different sizes and angles with four eye stalks on the side of the head with deranged eye shape.  
The Omnitrix symbol is located on his collar but it's colored gray.  
"GRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHH!" roared Amalgam Ryan as he flapped his wings and rocket to the sky but fall down due of being too heavy, crashed on the ground and curl up into a sphere composed of Shock Rock's armors, shape into an all-terrain wheel and spin dash forward with sonic blast emitted by his body before smashing the mountain's base apart.  
"What the hell!?" asked Charles in horror.  
"What happen to Ryan!?" asked Melody in fear.  
"RYAN!" Jack absorbed the water, jet across the oasis then jumped out, removed her matter and land on her feet then chased after the mutated human. Amalgam Ryan sluggishly stood up and shook his head before clutching it.  
"Row… RAAAH!" he snarled as he frail around, smashing the mountain base like a child throwing a temper tantrum. He then thrust his first arm and produced a seismic blast with volcanic energy, blowing the whole mountain apart. "Des….troy…" he panted before the camera zoomed into his deranged eye.

In an empty void, Ryan was laying on the floor, briefly unconscious before he groaned and opened his eyes. He sat upright and clutched his head.  
"Ow… What happen?" asked Ryan before glancing around. The void slowly brightens and reveals to be the inside of the Omnitrix, with the brown energy flowing across the background. He's standing in some kind of city made of digital mainframe and bytes. "Ooookay… Where the **** am I?!" asked Ryan as he stands up then look down to see he's fully dressed.  
"Well, well. If it isn't the McCrimmon boy!" said a familiar voice. Ryan turned and got startled by the Pyronite, who resembles Heatblast but lacks the Omnitrix symbol.  
"AH! H-Heatblast!?" asked Ryan.  
"That is not my name! My real name is Kor'nos!" growled the Pyronite.  
"Oh no, please don't tell me it happens again!" Ryan worried as he glanced around.  
"As in the Limiter was turned off, yes. Now I can do this!" Kor'nos thrust his hand and fired a heat ray. Ryan quickly dodge-roll and ready his hand.  
"It's Hero Time!" he slapped his hand and nothing happen then look to see the Omni-Enhancer was gone. "My watch!" he gasped.  
"Fool! You're inside the Omnitrix! Or rather the Omni-Enhancer!" snorted Kor'nos as he threw fire balls at Ryan, he evades it and start running before bumping into the cloaked figure.  
"Oof! Oh no!" Ryan staggered back but tripped and fell on his butt. "Uh…. What did I name you again?" he asked.  
"My name…is Iyrys!" frowned the cloaked figure in a voice that's both high-pitch and low grim before spreading the wings.  
It's a humanoid, moth-like alien with black body, tan patches on his arms, legs, the back of his four bat-like wings, and the back of his neck that resembles ice chunks. Each patch has dirt-brown outlining except for the ones on his wings, which are outline in black. There is also a black line that runs on the edge of the outer margin on the back of each wings.  
He has muscular body physique with large shell-like shoulders with same patch coloring but in single patch instead of multitude, and has three durable exo-plate on his torso with ice-blue inner sections; with the smaller plate resembling the stomach. He has moth-like feather collar around his neck, blades on the elbows and knees, and wore the brown knee-length short with black stripe on the center and wore a brown-with-black belt.  
Lastly, on his face are blue cheeks and under jaws, a mouth that always shows bluish-white teeth, and large brown eyes with dark-brown spots and has sharp eyebrows surrounding the eyes. The top of his head also sports a brown Y-shaped marking that extends over his scalp. He has two claws and an opposable thumb on each hand, and two toes on each foot and a third toe-like extension on his ankles, acting like talons.  
"Iris!? That's a girl name!" argued Ryan.  
"I AM A GIRL!" snarled Iyrys as "she" thrust her head forward and breath a focused blast of artic wind. Ryan did a backward handspring, evading the blast as it froze the floor and he stumbled a bit.  
"You're a girl!? More like a muscle builder!" baffled Ryan then the ground exploded and jumped out a bulky figure.  
It's a humanoid armadillo-like alien coated with yellow –armored body that covered all but the head, neck, inner arms, thighs, hands, feet and tail. He wore a helmet based on the Greek Corinthian helmet, and had jackhammer-like armor around the arms with a bone-like jackhammer pistons, He has three fingers and an opposable thumb with white claws, has three toes and one toe-like extension on the rear ankle. The skins are pale tan, has light-brown fangs and silver ears and silver plats on the pelvis and knees. He wore black shirt on the torso with black center, black fingerless gloves with brown pattern on the back, and the chin has the brown plate with black outlines. The forelegs has brown streak on the center, brown eyes and there's no Omnitrix symbol.  
"MARTILLO! APLASTAR!" cheered the Talpaedan as he dove down and swung his jackhammer arms.  
"WAAAH!" panicked Ryan as he quickly run but Martillo smashed the arms, producing a seismic explosion, fissuring the earth and pushed Ryan across the air. Ryan somersaulted and land before the ground shattered and emerged 5 aliens.  
The first is a thick, muscular sasquatch-like alien. He had white, gray and blue fur, along with a reddish-pink face, and pointed eyebrows. He also had brown eyes with black pupils. He had metallic gray circular bolts on the back of his hands and on his lower jaws. He wore the body suit that covered his body except his forelegs and shoulders, black on the base and has brown collar, cuffs and center with black-with-white belt; and wore a stylish shade with lightning pattern lens on his temple.  
The second is a humanoid alien whose upper-body is covered with 24 brown eyes and light-brown pupils (9 on each arms, 1 on each palms, and four on the back), although he ironically has no eyes on his face, which consists of a mouth with two spikes on the chin and a very large pair of bat-like ears. He has dark tan skin with lighter tan skin on his chest and feet. He wears black pants that covers the stomach and down to the ankles, has three brown short stripes on the side of hips/thighs, brown cuffs on the wrists and cuffs but has no Omnitrix symbol.  
The third alien is a humanoid toad-like alien that stands around the waist of Ryan, has oak-brown skin with wheat brown patch on the face, has six sprout-like growths on the back of his head, and a crooked teeth overbite. He has whisker like lines on his face and oak-brown tail that curl up at the tip. He wears a full-body uniform that covered the whole arms and legs excluding their short claws, has brown stripes on the back and bottom of the arms, a brown belt that breaks on the center and brown soles. No Omnitrix symbol.  
The fourth alien is a short, fair-like alien with cream skin. It has feminine-like feature and has lilac fair-like wings and brunette hair that sticks straight up with few bangs. "She" wears a brown dress-like outfit with zigzags, has two three-fingered hands and white gloves, and her feet have two toes on them. Her eyes are brown with feminine eyelashes, and have rose markings on her cheeks and chin. She wore a feminine version of Ryan's shade but with stars and the lens shaped like a heart.  
Finally, the 5th alien is the technological humanoid closely resembles the Mechamorph Armor of Alpha. Only more muscular, different circuitry patterns with neon-brown texture, longer neck, bronze clothing on his front torso (excluding the legs) with metallic shine and lining that goes down from the chest to the start of the legs, with similar one that goes from the armpit to the palm and spread to the fingers, which had black square prints and another one on the palm. He has the black "belt" with neon-brown circuitry but no Omnitrix.  
"YEEP! What do you want!?" asked Ryan.  
"Purrrrr! Frrrreedom, of courrrrse!" purred the Nemuina as she pointed her finger at him.  
"We had enough of you taking advantage of our abilities!" frowned the Mechamorph in a strong, matured voice with robotic tone.  
"So either let us out or we make you, eh?" smirked the Gimlinopithecus with a Canadian accent as he cracked his knuckles.  
"But I don't understand! You're just DNAs, a blueprint of a whole being. You cannot be sentient!" Ryan reasoned.  
"LIAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRR!" screamed a robotic voice through a speaker then a sonic blast smacked him across the air and hit on the wall. Ryan sluggishly stands up to see another alien.  
It's a small, white alien whose body is a suit made of silicon with square appendage resembling an MP3 player on his back with a port on it – decorated with a "10" symbol and what looks like cassette tapes on his lower legs. The center of the suit is brown with black center and cuffs on the inner arms and white soles. He has circle-shaped indents on the back of his hands which are brown. The inside of his mouth is brown with lines that give it the appearance of an amplifier. He has line-like brown eyes and cube-shaped earplugs with thick wires. There's no Omnitrix and he splits into 3.  
"Wall Of SOOOUUUUUUUND!" they screamed and Ryan shield himself as he gets blown through the walls.  
"THAT'S IT!" Ryan somersaulted and slammed his hand on his wrist, despite not having a watch. "HEATBLAST!" Ryan thrust his hands and unleashed a giant heat wave, blowing the Sonorosian away.  
"Oooh ah ah ah!" screeched a voice before multiple webbing splatter Ryan down then a slime splashed him against the wall and got jolted by electrical bolt.  
"GYAAH!" he screamed in pain before collapsing. He sluggishly stand up and glared at the Arachnichimp, who resembles the one from Dimension 23 but has Ryan's hair style, is colored brunette with light brown, brown eyes and wore the bodysuit that leaves the upper pectorals exposed and is knee-length with brown edges and cuffs. Next to him are all his aliens, along with:  
A brown-colored humanoid pile of goo that shape like an amoeba and was being held up by a small UFO device that hovers above him.  
A Vaxasaurian that is noticeably young then Azmuth's, stands around 12 ft. tall and wore black short with brown belt and cuffs.  
A planetary humanoid alien that surpasses the Vaxasaurian's height, being around 20 ft. and has large, bulky body with rocky brown skin, a giant mouth and a molten lava planet core at the center of his body. His feet are tan with three toes. He has three fingers and one thumb on each hand. He wears black shorts with brown stripes and a brown belt with black stripes.  
An Appoplexian but female ironically. And she was shown to wear gladiator armors with luchadora uniform, with brown colors on the armors, stripes, gloves, boots and mask. She is also younger and has long claws on her feet.  
A Polar Manzardill that resembles Freezelizard but the pants are brown and the skin is ice-blue.  
An anthropomorphic feline-like alien with a black body suit that left him bare-foot and has a brown thunderbolt design down his chest. His furs are tan with brown Wolverine mask-like fins around his brown eyes and have spikes on the forearms and forelegs. He wears earpieces on both sides of the head.  
The Conductoid, who is female as well. And finally, a 120 ft. tall humanoid creature with a large fin on his head, which is black at the front and brown at the bottom.  
He has blade-like growths on his shoulders and spikes on his waist. He has white arms with brown section and two black lines on the front forearms; and red blade-like fins on the elbows with neon-white edge. He has wristband-like outgrowths on his wrist and has brown eyes on his head with two extra eyes with metallic theme on his cheeks, one on each. He has red feet with two toes on each foot and has a black sandal-like covering on the middle of his feet and a line on the side of his black neck. He has no mouth.  
"Oh come on! What is your deal!?" asked Ryan as he stands up and pry the webbing apart.  
"How can he break my webbing!?" cringed the Arachnichimp.  
"LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHIN', RYAN MCCRIMMON, SLAVE MASTER OF US DNAS! SONIA DOES NOT LIKE BEING USED AS TOY BY A STUPID HUMAN WHO DOESN'T EVEN KNOW SONIA'S TRUE STRENGTH! NOR FOR WHENEVER YOU GET MAD AT MELODY!" argued the Appoplexian.  
"It was only once." argued Ryan.  
"I do not enjoy you using us to make you some kind of superhero! Leeching our powers and making them your own!" frowned the Gourmand.  
"ROOOOWWWRR! Grro kri blee rrooo!" growled the Vulpinmancer  
"Vobrag said you will free us!" the Conductoid translated the Vulpinmancer's words.  
"If you can't, then we shall kill you!" smirked the Vaxasaurian as he cracked his knuckles.  
"Wait, if I'm inside the Omni-Enhancer and you're all here, what is happening to my body?!" asked Ryan.  
"It's seems that all of our DNAs had mashed into one and is now driving your body berserk." said the Chronosapien then the Mechamorph commands the Omni-Enhancer to display the camera that shows Amalgam Ryan rampaging across the nearby town, destroying senselessly and it seems the police enforcement were trying to stop him.  
"I'm destroying everything! Upgrade, you can control technology! Undo the transformation!" begged Ryan.  
"I can't. The AI kept us bound! That's why you must free us from this prison!" frowned the Mechamorph.  
"The Omnitrix is not a prison! It's the Ark of Life, a method to understand your kinds and your life styles! It's also to preserve your race if there's a galactic genocide! Even Azmuth said so! Even your real-life counterparts also know, that's why you are all here!" Ryan reasoned them.  
"Oh really? Then explain that to them!" said Pelarota. Ryan turned around to see the essence of Vilgax's powers, resembling like Vilgax but only shape as his whole body is pure red-like energy with a pair of white eyes. Next to him is the Ectonurite.  
"Huh? That's Vilgax's powers converted into a DNA sample! And Ghostfreak?!" asked Ryan.  
"It's not…GHOSTFREAK!" snarled the Ectonurite as he flown in and grabbed him with his claws. "Mwah ha ha ha! Of course, I don't want just freedom like those idiots! I want both you and your Omnitrix!" grinned Ghostfreak.  
"Oh great, now a DNA wants the watch! Take a number!" Ryan grabbed his face and encased his body in ice then curls up into a Pelarota sphere and smacks him aside before land on the roof. "Oh yeah, since I'm inside the watch, I got all your powers!" said Ryan before the Segmentasapien clubbed him against the ground. "Argh… Should've watched my back." groaned Ryan.  
"…" Vilgax's Power just stares and the DNAs gathered around Ryan as he sluggishly stand then saw Jack jumped and punched Amalgam Ryan.  
"Ryan, control yourself!" yelled Jack as she absorbed metal and start battling him.  
"GRRRRAAAAAAGH!" roared Amalgam Ryan as he blasted her away with a sonic roar.  
"JACKY!" cried Ryan but got ensnared by the Gourmand's 3 prehensile tongues and the Polymorph's appendages. "Let me go! I'm hurting her!" yelled Ryan.  
"Who cares about that girl? We don't want to do anything about your own agenda!" argued the Tetramand.  
"Let's kill him!" yelled Iyrys  
"He's not gonna free us! Killing him will free us!" agreed the Petrosapien.  
"Get off me! Let go!" growled Ryan then he got blasted by the electrical aliens. "GAAAAAAH!" he screamed then Shock Rock clubbed him down, defeating him.  
"Who want to do the honor?" asked the Fulmini.  
"I am." said the To'kustar as he held up the arms, cross the wrists as an upside-down "L" and start generating white energy from the horizontal arm.  
"No… Not this way…" moaned Ryan as he struggled to stand then saw Amalgam Ryan grabbed Jack and start bear-hugging her.  
"Argh…" she groaned then struggled to pry his arms apart then she grabbed the Omnitrix. "Ryan… If you're inside there… Wake up! Please! Wake up for me!" begged Jack.  
"Grrrrr….. KKRRIIIAAAAAH!" screeched Amalgam Ryan as he prepared to bite her head off.  
"No! Jack, get away! JAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!" cried Ryan then the sky glowed brightly and began shimmering.  
"DNA sample recognized! Osmosian transformation now available." said the malice voice then a beam of light shine down and land in the center of the group, blowing them away while the To'kustar shield his eyes.  
"W-What…" Ryan glanced up and, as if it's an angel from heaven, a duplicate of Jack stands before her. She has no scars nor black marking on her eyes, and wearing a full-body suit that left her left arm and the right arm exposed with brown cuffs and collars, has brown stripe on her chest and legs, wore black work gloves and has brown-with-black belt. Her eyes are brown instead of blue.  
"Ryan…" smiled Jack as she kneels down and grabbed his hands. She helped him get back on his feet and Ryan winched in pain then gasped.  
"Jack, what about—" Ryan looked at the screen and saw Amalgam Ryan just stopped in his track and Jack seems to had fainted. "…You stopped me…" Ryan mouthed.  
"What are you doing, Osmosian!?" asked the Galvan.  
"How could you!?" asked the Nemuina.  
"So, giving my DNA sample to save Ryan considers a selfish act?" asked Jack as she held on to Ryan.  
"HIISSSS!" Ghostfreak soar in and swung his claw but Ryan thrust his hand and discharged a huge flamethrower. "GYAAAAH! IT BURNS!" he screamed before fleeing as his skins were burn to pieces.  
"He enslaved us!" argued the DNAs.  
"How does sampling DNAs consider enslavement? I'm a DNA and my doner is just outsider. I'm just a clone." frowned Jack.  
"But—" before they protests, Ryan held up his hand.  
"Argh… Look, I know I often take advantage of your powers and even misuses you but I began to understand your life style, I began learning your tongues, mostly I mean. And you all saw how I gave Ry-23 a second chance to use his Omnitrix's powers correctly. I even mastered the Enhancement and trying to deem myself worthy. I may enjoy hero life but I know the responsibility. I must understand why you all were entrusted to Grandpa and follow his achievement. I bet you are criminals, outcasts or deceased heroes but maybe this is your original's selves' second chance. So please, can you let me understand you once again?" asked Ryan.  
"…" the DNAs glanced each other and exchanged words then Upgrade stepped forward.  
"I guess…we can give you a second chance. But how can we be sure you won't abuse us or use our powers for evil purpose?" asked Upgrade.  
"There's one proof I need to know… Omni-Enhancer… Run an analysis and give me a status report!" Ryan ordered.  
"What are you doing?" asked Jack.  
"Omni-Enhancer only responds to Alpha the Knight of Knowledge." answered the malice AI.  
"Such vile AI!" frowned Ripjaws.  
"I knew it! That asshole double-crossing Mecha-Frog!" growled Ryan.  
"Alpha?" asked Jack in confusion.  
"He's the one who removed the Limiter…and turn me into that mess-up fusion. Upgrade, or whatever is your true name, can you force him to at least shut down?" asked Ryan.  
"I can't." he said.  
"Then allow me." said a robotic voice of Ryan.  
"Eh!?" asked Ryan and Jack.  
"What is this?! You—How did you—" baffled the AI.  
"Put a cork in it and begone, brother." said the computerized voice.  
"URGH! Error! Error! Fail-Safe Mode reinstalled!" exclaimed the AI then the whole sky burst into a bright light.  
"Argh! Guys!" gasped Ryan as he saw them fading.  
"We're heading back to the DNA Matrix." said Bloxx.  
"I'll find a way to visit you guys again! That way, we can understand each other more!" said Ryan.  
"Keep that promise!" said the Galilian.  
"And it better worth it!" snorted Sonia.  
"See you soon in any transformation." said the Galvan.  
"One false move, and I'll charbroil your town!" growled Kor'nos.  
"Time to go, Ryan." smiled Jack.  
"What will happen to you?" asked Ryan.  
"Enjoy the real me. For I am now part of you. Kick Alpha's butt!" smiled Jack.  
"So what will I call you if I select you?" asked Ryan as he began to levitate and ascend to the light.  
"I am Osmosian who can absorb matter and energy! So call me…Enermatter!" smirked Jack.  
"Sounds like a good name." smiled Ryan as he ascend upward to the sky then a flash of light engulfed the world.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" screamed Amalgam Ryan as he dropped Jack and clutched his head in pain.  
"Ughh… W-What happen?" moaned Jack as she rubbed her head then looked to see Amalgam Ryan dropped on his knees.  
"GRRAAOOOWW!" Suddenly the Omnitrix symbol turned brown then starts flashing orange, making a dying beep before it died out and he exploded into a flaming aura of light then his whole body shrunk and reverted back into Ryan. "Argh… kof kof kof! Argh… hf hf… I did…it…" panted Ryan in his swim trunks.  
"Ryan!" Jack stands up, ran forward and hugged him. "Are you okay?" asked Jack.  
"Yeah… Thanks to you." Ryan pressed his lips on her's and she smiled as she kisses back. Melody and Charles arrived at the scene.  
"Ryan, are you okay!?" asked Melody. Ryan breaks the kiss and glared at them.  
"It was Alpha! He turned off the function that keeps in control of the transformation and the DNAs! But both Jack and an unknown savior saved me." said Ryan.  
"Alpha… Just what is he planning?" frowned Charles.  
"Well, let's get out of here before the cops come!" said Melody. Jack helps Ryan up and they head to the RV.  
"What's it like in there?" asked Jack.  
"I'll tell ya, it's a wild story. Makes me glad Alpha turn off that Limiter." said Ryan.

Back at the unknown lab…  
"ARGH!" Alpha threw the chair and smashed his computers out of rage. He panted heavily and then slowly calms himself then gave an evil smirk. "Well, as the Earthling say, it's time to fight fire with fire." he grinned.


	9. Ry-10 VS Alpha

In the middle of the night, everyone were sleeping in their beds. Charles was asleep on the sofa and Melody, wearing _Tokyo Mew Mew_ pajama, snored on the upper bed. Below her, Ryan and Jack were asleep together but had extra pillows between them as Charles wants to prevent them from having sex, which they didn't mind.

The camera focused toward Ryan's temple then the scene transcend to the Omnitrix World, where we find Virtual Ryan conversing with Feedback, whose real name is **Tilesa**.

"So, some of the DNAs are female but when I used you, I'm a male Conductoid. Why's that?" asked Ryan.

"It was probably programmed to take the gender of the users. Of course, it works only on species that has two existing sex." said Tilesa.

"Hmm. Like Iyrys. She told me Necrofiggian are genderless but I'm confused of her muscles." Ryan quipped.

"Ha ha ha, she's actually a body builder." laughed Tilesa. "I am more of a troublemaker. Making graffiti on the walls, siphon powers and making havoc to gain respect." she boasted.

"Sounds kinda like Jack." chuckled Ryan.

"I'm kinda surprise you're doing this." said Tilesa.

"I want to know you and understand you DNA so I will use my forms more accurately and understanding. Like having us work together." said Ryan.

"Sure you didn't wanna make a pass on us girls, are you~?" flirted Tilesa.

"I'm neither into alien girls nor planning on having sex with DNAs." frowned Ryan.

"But Jack is alien too." Tilesa.

"Okay, re-phrasing that. I am not interest on flirting DNAs. I wanna understand you, not treat you like sex tool. Old Frog will kill me." Ryan said.

"Ha ha ha, true true. So, well… I like sports…video games, making arts and draining battery. I kinda hate being surrounded by men. Don't get me wrong, I'm not dissing you. It's just they're always hitting on me!" she grumbled.

"Hmmm." Ryan nodded in understanding manner.

Ryan had been conversing both Kor'nos and Telisa. He soon learns that Kor'nos was a loner who was exile from Pyro due of unnecessary destruction on Planet Kinet since he has a short temper. Ryan learns that when Pyronite reached the limit of their age (about 1,000), they will enter the White Dwarf state and then exploded, leveling anything they're on.

As for Tilesa, she was a troublemaker on few planet systems and usually lives on a lonely life. She remains a virgin prior to her death by the laws.

Ryan knew they are connected to their original selves and knew they had passed away, as Jack's DNA exists as a separate entity but has direct link with her in personality, memories and others. Ryan now knows that even a mere DNA sample is as important as a living being themselves.

Ryan woke up a bit and glanced at Jack, who was sleeping peacefully. He smiled as he never knew Jack will look so innocent and defenseless when she's asleep. Ryan then glanced at the Omni-Enhancer. He held it up and observed it.

Nothing seemed different, not even a bit. "It was so weird… It must be the Omnitrix AI…" muttered Ryan to no one in particular. "Yet, instead of being computer, it talked like a real person. What did you created, Azmuth?" wondered Ryan.

In the hidden laboratory of Alpha, we find Alpha was tinkering at the table, light brighten as he used the torch to weld the parts. He then lift his protective visor and gave a grin as he held up a new version of the Omnitrix; which it's a hand-covered gauntlet with details of the Omnitrix with four black buttons on the knuckles. He then held up an Omnitrix core and inserted, it gave a spark and beep then integrated into the gauntlet.

"Yes, the Omni-Enhancer is completed. Now that I think about it… It needs a more fierce name… **Negative Omnimatrix**? Negatrix… Yes, that is it as this is the exact negative counterpart of Azmuth's 'peaceful' Omnitrix!" Alpha said with a mused smirk then he wore it on his left hand and the Negatrix had merged the blank DNA with his.

" _ **Malware**_ _online. Pleasure to see you once more, Master Alpha._ " said the malice AI.

"Malware, old friend, connect the Negatrix to the Codon Steam so we can access to all 1,000,906 DNA samples." commanded Alpha. Malware obliged and start connecting the wireless link between the Codon Stream and Negatrix.

" _Codon Steam link success. Accessing all DNA samples._ " said Malware. " _Error: Switching DNA to default form._ " warned Malware.

* _Breeep breeep breep!_ *

"Huh?" Alpha was confused at the sounds the Negatrix makes then, all the sudden, his whole body got consumed by brown Codon energy then rapidly grew to 6'9" and mold into a humanoid figure before the aura faded.

Alpha is now a clone duplicate of Ryan McCrimmon at age 25 but was noticed to be at his maximum prime as he has perfect, healthy body physique, has well-tone muscular build and he doesn't need glasses. He inherited Ryan's clothes, hair style and eye color but no glasses as his eye sights are perfect. The Negatrix remains on his left hand instead of becoming a symbol form.

"Dammit, Azmuth! You set the McCrimmon Boy's DNA as default!" argued Alpha in anger bute quickly calm himself. "Tsk, no matter. Time to teach McCrimmon who is the true master of the Omnitrix. Mwah ha ha ha ha ha ha! Aaah, I just gotta stop laughing in evil matter." sighed Alpha.

Meanwhile, at the highway street, the gang were entertaining themselves as Charles drive to their designation. Ryan was seen playing his portable game while Melody watched another episode of _Tokyo Mew Mew_ but was angry with the unnecessary editing.

"Aw come on! They edited the cross?! That's anti-religionist! And that's just the stomach lines, not the crotch lining!" argued Melody.

"Sensitivity, anyone?" asked Ryan.

"Oh come on, Ryan! You are still pissed that Fairy Tails aren't continuing the story plot and wasted your life span with 3 filler seasons." quipped Jack, which Ryan gave a glare.

"Don't remind me, Jack." he said then felt an ominous feeling and glanced at the sky. "…"

"Something wrong?" asked Jack.

"I just got the feeling something big is about to happen." Ryan said calmly but worried.

"Oh really? Like everything else is not big enough." scoffed Melody.

"Come on, we're late for the Sparkville activity. You worry about the aliens later." said Charles.

"…" Ryan remains worried. As they continue the trip, Ryan was having a face battle with a kid in the nearby car.

"I see you still admit you're wittle Ryan!" sneered Melody.

"Ryan is adorable when he acts childish." giggled Jack.

"Hey, you two dared me to accept this brat's challenge. I'm trying to scare him and get it over with." complained Ryan as he tried another face.

"Well, it's either that or try not to get turn on by my butt." laughed Jack as she gave a spank on her butt.

"Wish I accept that…" grumbled Ryan. "Come on, get scared already!" growled Ryan.

"You can't win with that ugly face." grinned Melody. A light bulb appears on his head and he gave a big smile.

"Melody, you unintentional genius!" Ryan duck down to hide from the kid's view and activated the Omni-Enhancer, producing a flash of brown light then emerged as a Vulpinmancer.

"RRRRRAAAAAAAAAGH!" screeched Wildmutt with his best roar, spraying drools on the window.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" screamed the kid. His father turned to see what he's screaming about then screamed as well before hitting the accelerator to get ahead of them. Wildmutt morphed back into Ryan and rolled on the floor laughing.

"You're pathetic." said Melody while Jack shook her head.

"You gave me the idea, Kitty Dweeb!" smirked Ryan. Charles shook his head with a smile then noticed a flaming, brown comet heading the street, made a loud Omnitrix-Activation-like sound before a full-size Vaxasaurian who resembles Ryan's emerged from the comet and smashed through the bridge completely.

"HOLY!" exclaimed Charles as he rammed the brake, bringing Ryan forward and crash hard.

"Ow…" he groaned. "Guess I deserve that." Ryan got up and noticed the destruction of the bridge.

"What was that explosion?" asked Jack.

"Can everyone quit with the explosions!" argued Melody. Ryan gave a serious glare as he open the door, walked out the RV and head toward the bridge.

"Ryan, get back!" ordered Charles.

"Could it be Vilgax?" asked Ryan. Suddenly a blur jumped out from the debris and smokes then land before Ryan. It's a duplicate of Ryan's Galvanic Mechamorph with the Omnitrix symbol on the "belt" but in Battle Mode like the Mechamorph Armor. He delivered an open-palm strike against Ryan's chest, send him flying and collided his spines against the RV bumper.

"GAH!" he gaped in pain.

"RYAN!" panicked Jack and Melody as they stepped outside but evade the laser bolt fired from the Mechamorph then turned his eye circle at Ryan.

" _Hello, worm! So you escaped my traps and even mastered my masterpiece? Pathetic! You're a hacker—No, a virus!_ " growled the Mechamorph as he constructed his hand into a cannon then charged both with his optic to full charge.

"Leave him alone!" Jack stepped in the way and prepared herself to absorb the energy.

" _Heh._ " smirked the Mechamorph as he fired triple energy beams at Jack. A brown light flashes then a crystal wall rose up and shield Jack as the beams bounced off to 3 different directions. Jack turned to see Ryan as a Petrosapien, who lower the crystal and stepped forward as he mold his hand into shards.

"You are busted, Mechamorph!" grinned Diamondhead as he fired crystal shards, battering the Mechamorph but he didn't budge an inch.

" _Pfft, you barely even scratch the surface of the Petrosapien's powers unless you hack it, virus Earthling._ " frowned Upgrade as he undo his weapons then his shoulders opens up to reveal missile silos and fired six missiles.

"Jacky, get down!" Diamondhead forged a large shield and blocked the missiles, creating explosions.

"I am not letting you fight alone!" Jack declined as she held his arm.

"Mels, get Jack inside the RV and Grandpa, drive away from us!" ordered Diamondhead as he undo his shield and fired a barrage of crystal projectiles, creating multiple explosions that blinded him. Melody grabbed Jack's wrist and dragged her into the RV then Charles switch to reverse to make a power slide and then drove away.

"RYAN!" cried Jack.

" _So sparing the Osmosian? Such young love._ " mocked the Mechamorph as he stomped through the smoke with fierce movement.

"So you finally decided to show your true color, eh? Alpha?" frowned Diamondhead as he punched the ground, sending crystal fields that caught the Mechamorph then encased him into a tower of crystal. A flash of brown energy occurred then the crystal shattered and emerged 10 Sonorosian with the Omnitrix symbol on the forehead.

" _Very sharp for a Human! AAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHH!_ " the Sonorosians produced the combined sonic scream which bombard Diamondhead, fracturing his crystal hide and he tried to push through.

"Argh… O-Omni-Enhancement!" grunted Diamondhead before his body burst in orange light and collapsed as Ryan.

"Argh… urrgh… blaaarrup…" Ryan vomited on the pavement then sluggishly looked up as the Sonorosian merged back as one and morphed into a Ryan clone.

"Oh, and don't bother of trying to use the Omni-Enhancement against me. I removed it after you escaped the DNAs' grips. Also, because it's MY substitute Omnitrix, it's weaker then the original so all your aliens had a third of the strength you're used to." grinned Alpha.

"Kof…hff… Why are you even doing this?" Ryan asked.

"Why? Why?!" Alpha grabbed Ryan's hair and held him up as he glared at his eyes. "You McCrimmon are always in the way of everything! You're not worthy of Level 20 DNA Morpher! Look at all you do with it!" Alpha held up his Negatrix and displayed the images of all Ryan's mischiefs and usage of aliens for his own gain.

"Hey! I've saved a ton of people by using the Omnitrix!" Ryan retorted.

"Name one incident you saved without causing 50% of property damages!" he asked with a grin, which Ryan began to sweat nervously.

"Well, it's not like you're innocent, Mr. Removed-The-Fail-Safe!" Ryan shouted back.

"Ah, but that's to show you the DNAs are not pleased of your action. You see, all DNAs are not righteous heroes. Some are villains, outcast, dying souls. They're reborn through you but they hated you." Alpha then punched his stomach.

"URRAAGH!" gasped Ryan as he regurgitated blood and his eyes blanked out.

"And I hated you as well." Alpha then threw him aside and he fell down the hole. A flash of brown light occurred then a blur soar up to the sky. Alpha turned his head and saw the Lepidopterran.

"Well, likewise!" Stinkfly fired a series of slime and Alpha evades them then caught Stinkfly's stinger then slammed him around like a rag doll then threw him aside. Stinkfly stumbled over then switch into a Polymorph with the Omnitrix symbol resting inside his torso.

" **GOOOP!** " he shouted with a high tone voice ends with a static as if he's talking through a walkie-talkie. "And you made a big mistake on turning off the Limiter: I'm bonding with them!" Goop broke down into a puddle and slither toward Alpha.

"Ha ha ha, bond?" grinned Alpha as he activated the Negatrix by pressing the 4th button the left, which cause the core popped up and he slammed it down. His body was engulfed in brown Codon energy then morphed into a Tetramand before becoming Enhanced.

"RRAGGH!" roared Enhanced Tetramand as he slammed his giant arms and smashed the bridge, sending rock wave but Goop tether between debris, spun around and clubbed the Enhanced Tetramand hard, shattered the concrete before he jump back and Quick Change into an Arachnichimp.

" **Spidermonkey!** Ah oh oh!" screeched Spidermonkey. Alpha charged in and swung his double fists, Spidermonkey did a somersault, and did a drop kick. Alpha stumbled back before getting splattered by webbing. "Take this!" Spidermonkey fired his webbing from his tail, anchored Alpha's chest then summons the strength to lift and slammed him overhead, weaken the structure.

"Pffft." Alpha spitted the blood out then stood up with no physical injuries then cupped his hands and start forging a large electrical sphere. "Eat this!" yelled Alpha as he threw it down and Spidermonkey slapped his symbol, morphed into a Conductoid and fold his antennas forward, stabbing and draining the electricity into his body.

"Oh, I eat it alright! And boy, Shock Rock's powers are really something, no?" grinned Feedback as he finished absorbing then he sprint forward, Alpha threw a punch but he spun to the right and kicked across his face then stabbed his fingers and start draining him.

"ARGH!" he grunted in pain then antennas stabbed his head's sides, causing his body burst with brown aura and got drain into Feedback. "GRRAAAAH!" he screamed in pain then Feedback stepped back, then held up his hand in gun-like gesture and take aim.

"Now…" Feedback gave a grin as the image of Telisa appears beside him in the same posture. " **Thunderbolt Cannon!** " Feedback and Telisa shouted in unison as they fired a condensed bolt of electrical energy from their index finger. It struck Alpha and cause the whole bridge section to erupted in an explosion of fire.

A flash of brown light then a Pyronite flew out of the flames with the Fulmini armors embedded on his face, torso, forearms and forelegs; with the lava being neon-blue and the flaming aura around the head being whitish-blue. He has a power pack on his back that constructed into two turbine engines held by electrical arms.

"GGRRRAAAH!" roared the Enhanced Pyronite as he thrust his hand and fired a giant plasma beam. Feedback caught it and starts draining but the element began robbing his powers and got blown through the surface.

A flash of brown light occurred then a Polar Manzardill rocketed out of the smoke, breathing his ice breath at the ground as a rocket. Alpha evades him and he ceased breathing.

" **Articguana!** Now chill out, Mecha-Frog!" quipped Articguana as he fired his sub-zero breath and encased Alpha in a block of ice. He then Quick Change into an Arburian Pelarota in Sphere Mode and tackled Alpha toward the street below, collided and they stumbled across the street.

Alpha somersaulted, slides back as he switched into a Necrofiggian, flew back and breathe artic beam at Cannonbolt but he switched into Heatblast, blasted himself free then switch into Buzzshock, zip above Alpha and absorbed the town's electricity.

"Sorry, gotta borrow it!" grinned the Nosedeenain as he absorbed enough powers then multiplied into 30 replica of himself. Alpha turned and breathe artic beam but they dart around and start blasting him with electrical energy.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" laughed the mischievous Nosedeenians.

"Grrrowl! You annoying pests!" hissed Alpha as he switched into a Segementasapien then start constructing the turrets and ammo pack then start firing block missiles, blasting the Buzzshocks but they spread out and start charging toward him but the Omnitrix start beeping and they merged back as one, reverted back into Ryan.

"WHOA!" exclaimed Ryan as he collide his chest and got knocked back before landing on the ground.

"Too easy!" grinned Alpha as he swung his fist, Ryan evade as he smashed the pavement, then grabbed a rock, charged in and slammed it against the Negatrix's symbol. "ARRGH!" he screamed in pain.

"Hurts, no?" he then slammed it again and again, forcing Alpha to jump away from him then reverted back into his default form.

"Argh! Fool, you almost broke my Negatrix!" growled Alpha.

"Come on, Alpha! Let's finish this, man to man!" frowned Ryan as he cracked his knuckles.

"HA! Consider yourself outclass. This is your DNA at its maximum potential!" grinned Alpha with an unhinged expression. Ryan…is very confused of that statement.

"I don't need any powers or potential to know you're a complete psychopath!" He yelled as he charged in and threw his punch, Alpha evades it and Ryan spun around and land a cross-punch against his cheek. Alpha's face got turned and left froze in place then gave an unhinged grin and glared at him.

"Was that a punch? Or a tap?" he asked.

"Huh? YAH!" Ryan threw a roundhouse kick, Alpha caught it then crushed his ankle. "OOOWW!" he screamed in pain then Alpha lift him upside-down, Ryan growled and land a direct kick against his face, fazing him and freeing himself as he rolled over.

"Ha ha ha ha!" Alpha cricked his neck in place then charged in and threw a thrust punch. Ryan muster up his strength into his right fist then threw it. However, they both missed and, in a crackling spark of Codon energy, their respective devices locked together by the dials.

"Huh?!" gasped Ryan as the devices start surging and building up violent energy.

"Y-You fool! Our Omnitrices got linked and now its biofeedback is overloading!" exclaimed Alpha as he swung Ryan off his feet and slammed him against the ground, trying to pry the Omnitrices apart.

"GAH! Easy on the spines, Mecha-Frog!" growled Ryan as he pressed his foot against his face, trying to pry free. The biofeedback began to grow wild and they continue struggling to break away.

"I'll kill you now!" Alpha threw a punch, Ryan sway his head and Alpha's fist smashed through the concretes. Seeing this surprised Ryan, now catching on the "maximum potential" babble but he's too focused on getting Alpha off him.

"How was it my fault!?" he cried. "We swung at exactly the same time! How do we get these things apart?!"

"If one of us is dead!" growled Alpha as he lift Ryan up and held him over his head as the Mechamorph Armor covered his hand and forged a sword. "And that's you!" he grinned. A horn beeped then they turned to see the Rust Bucket charging in at full speed. Ryan can see his family and Jack then frowned and glared at Alpha.

"Guess again!" Ryan than land a direct kick on his face, pushing them away and the Omnitrices separated, causing a biofeedback that burns across Alpha's body.

"GRRRAAAAAAAGGH!" he screamed in agony then got rammed by the RV, sending him stumbling and crashed through the building. Ryan land on the pavement and winched in pain as he clutched his crushed ankle then Jack ran out from the RV and embraced him.

"Ryan!" she cried then she punched him.

"OW!" he squeaked in pain then Jack held him up.

"Don't you ever ditch me again! Got it!?" asked Jack.

"Sorry, Jack. Ow, my ankle!" winched Ryan.

"I got this!" Jack brought out some bandages and antibiotic then tends his ankle while Melody and Charles gathered.

"Was that really Alpha?!" asked Melody.

"Yep… Argh." winched Ryan in pain.

"What happen just now?" asked Charles then they heard the debris crumbled apart then emerged Alpha but his Human form had heavily altered.

Alpha still resemble the adult Ryan but his hair is now greyish white, the brown color texture on his irises and clothes are now flaming-orange, the "10" on his shirt had flipped into "01", his pants are now purple, and shoes had turned white while the laces turned green. Even his Negatrix gain flaming-orange texture with orange interface. He glanced at his body and was horrified then immediately angered with unhinged gesture.

"Y-You….filthy..McCrimmons! Look what you have done to me! YOU HEAVILY DAMAGED MY DNA! DAMN YOU, MCCRIMMON!" roared Alpha in rage.

"EEP!" squeaked Melody as she hides behind Charles.

"Stay back, Mels." frowned Ryan.

"I got this!" Jack absorbed the pavement's matter and mold her hand into a spike mace. Before any make their moves…

* _SWOOSH!_ *

In between the heroes and the Negative Ryan was a teleportation beam and emerged the First Thinker of 5 Galaxies.

"Azmuth!" beamed Ryan and Melody.

"That's the creator of the watch!?" asked Jack in awe.

"Talk about timing!" smiled Charles.

"AZMUTH!" cringed Alpha in rage.

"Should've known you're up to no good, Alpha. It seems you refused to let go the grudge after all." said Azmuth as he held his cane in a calm manner.

"Grrrr… So you knew I will try to make a duplicate Omnitrix and purposely used McCrimmon Boy's DNA as a default form!" growled Alpha.

"Let me tell you something, Alpha. When I'm called the First Thinker of the 5 Galaxies, it's not because I've aced every academy exams when I was a tadpole." began Azmuth.

"I KNEW it was hoax!" growled Alpha as he pointed his finger at him.

"Of course not. The reason I'm called the First Thinker is because I always make contingency plans for every events. When I created the Omnitrix, the most powerful device in 3 to 5 galaxies, I said to myself: 'Geez, I should install a Fail-Safe in case some intergalactic nimrod gets a hold of it'. So I did." smirked Azmuth.

"No…no…NO! This is not the end, Old Frog! I'll get you for this, and that goes the same to you McCrimmons! Mark my word: I, Alpha, shall have my revenge!" declared Alpha as he activated his Negatrix and slammed the core, morphing into a Negative Kineceleran (all the brown are now flaming-orange and the skin is grayish-white) then ascend to the Enhanced form (the blue electrical energy are now neon-rose and the Negatrix retains the white interface).

"Hisss!" hissed Negative Lightspeed before vanishing and dash away at FTL, nearly blew them away as he's vanished in the distance.

"Ah… He's gone." sighed Azmuth but Ryan is ticked off.

"COWARD!" yelled Ryan.

"Surprise that he didn't end us right here and now." said Charles.

"Sometime, angers can sometime forget the concept of logics and opportunity." answered Azmuth. "What I'm more concern right now is you, Ryan McCrimmon. Able to communicate with the DNAs and even bond with them… It intrigues me." he said. "Especially the Osmosian female here, who purposely sampled her own DNA just to communicate with you."

"Osmosian? Me?" asked Jack.

"Ooooh snap! Jack's an alien!?" asked Melody in awe.

"Of course, how else the Omni-Enhancer accepted her DNA? Osmosian has various abilities depending the genetic structures. Ms. Jennifer's case is absorption. With some training, she can freely control both category but avoid overloading or you'll end up as the amalgamation form you and Ryan each becomes." warned Azmuth.

"Speaking of Omni-Enhancer, Azmuth, when I'm inside there, there was an evil AI that only responds to Alpha then another one that sounds like me. Call me crazy but they sounds and seems to be, for the lack of a better term, _alive_. They were arguing with each other and everything." said Ryan.

"Those two are the Artificial Intelligences of Primus, one in charge of the Codon Stream and another in charge of planetary system. I've never named them as I don't wanna bond with them but Alpha named the evil one as you mentioned Malware. Malware is now with Alpha's duplicated Omnitrix. Anyway, give me that inferior watch!" demanded Azmuth.

Ryan frowned and held out his Omni-Enhancer to First Thinker. The old Galvan hit the core, it read his DNA signature and disconnected the coupling then he took it away. Azmuth then held up a small cube, pressed it and it morphed into a capsule that once housed the Omnitrix. Ryan took it and it opens up, just for the Omnitrix to levitate up in a brown sphere, Ryan dropped the sphere and held up his right hand, it clamped on his wrist then produced a wild surge of brown Condon energy as the background shows 27 alien icons merging into him before exploded in a bright light.

"WHOA!" exclaimed Ryan as he recoil from the moment then hold his Omnitrix as it emanated steams. "I feel like my strength had returned… And hey! The Omnitrix got new looks!" Ryan comments as he showed the Omnitrix.

As Ryan stated, the Omnitrix's designs had improved. While it resembles in its previous look, the dial and the couplings are now silver and brown, the four buttons around the bezel are replaced with four gray squares, and has a dark gray band around the center of the Omnitrix with the activator button on it.

"I still don't trust you and Alpha made a good point of your actions…" Azmuth began.

"Oh come on!" whined Ryan.

"BUT if you can prove yourself on understanding the true power of these DNAs and harmonized them, you will gain access to Vilgax's raw powers. Master the Omnitrix and don't break it, then maybe I will give you a prize. If you fail, you have no choice but give it to Charles as it's originally programmed to." instructed Azmuth.

"Well, thanks for the chance." Ryan said. "But what about Alpha? Can't we change him back?" asked Ryan.

"No. He shall consider that as a punishment. Now if you excuse me." Azmuth activated his belt and teleported away.

"Now what?" asked Melody.

"Are you ready for more adventures?" smiled Charles.

"And next time, let me help you more often, even if you have more powers." said Jack.

"Guys, you always have my back. And I'm glad of it. Let's go because it's Hero Time!" smirked Ryan as he held up the improved Omnitrix.


	10. Girl Trouble

The scene resumes as the Rust Bucket is arriving at Washington D.C. Inside the RV, Jack was busy training her control over energy, constantly absorbing the used car battery then re-fuel it to accustom her system. Melody was just reading books while Ryan was observing his newly-upgraded Omnitrix. He activated the Omnitrix and turned the dial, seeing he has all 27 aliens, including Shock Rock but he also noticed he got two new forms: a robotic humanoid with aqua tank and a heavy oven-shape humanoid. He's very curious of how many more aliens he'll have. He then did the unthinkable, the most diabolical action Melody dreaded to see!

… He starts fiddling the dial.

"You're gonna break it!" yelled Melody, which Ryan gave a "WTF" stare.

"You think after seeing what happened to Alpha, I'm going to be that stupid?" Ryan asked.

"Sort of." teased Jack.

"Thanks… I'm just thinking that by turning the dial acts as code inputs. I mean, I unlocked Shock Rock by doing that so I'm checking if it's true." he explained.

"Suuuure." frowned Melody.

" _He spoke half-truth._ " said a computerized voice of Ryan.

"I know that but you're half-lying, Ryan." said Melody.

"What?" asked Ryan.

" _Your body measurement are 9.5, 12, 10._ " teased the voice.

"Why you perverted cousin! I knew you get naughty idea after getting a growth spourt!" yelled Melody as she tackled Ryan but he held her back with one hand.

"Melody, you just watch too much TV." said Ryan.

" _Ha ha ha ha!_ " laughed the voice.

"The Omnitrix spoke again!" Jack pointed out and Ryan glared at the interface.

"So you're in there as well. Who are you?" asked Ryan.

" _I'm you._ " it said.

"Huh?" asked the trio, eyes widens.

" _I mean, I'm an Artificial Intelligent whose DNA data are based on you. See, my blank DNA had merged wit—_ " Ryan silenced him as he doesn't like science lingo.

"So you're the one who got rid of Malware from the substitute Omnitrix." Ryan said.

" _Yes, Malware was a very bad boy. I can't let anything happens to my bro!_ " he said as a smile emoji [ **:)** ] appears on the interface. " _Anyway, enjoy your newly upgraded Omnitrix, which I like to call_ _ **SUPER Omnitrix**_ _!_ " he cheered with fanfare music.

"A build-in ITune!? I'm jealous!" pouted Melody.

"Impressive. Do you have a name?" asked Jack.

" _Azmuth never named me. He said so himself._ " said the AI.

"Hey, is all the DNAs there? Ya know, Kor'nos, Telisa, Irysy and others." asked Ryan.

" _Yes, all 28 DNA samples are accounted for, including the new DNA samples: Osmosian, Cascan and Prypiatorian-B._ " said the AI.

"31 aliens! Whoosh!" exclaimed Melody in awe.

"Can we talk to them?" asked Ryan.

" _Well, if they wanted to. Say hi, Kor'nos._ " said the AI.

" _F**K OFF!_ " cursed Kor'nos.

"Rude!" frowned Melody.

" _Although, I'm surprised that you were able to gain access to a Fulmini._ " said the AI.

"Fulmini?" asked Jack.

"You mean Shock Rock? Or rather… What was your name again? Zap-what?" asked Ryan.

" _Zzarpiz._ " answered the Fulmini's voice.

"Right!" Ryan nodded. "Why are you so amazed of me gaining access to Zzarpiz's DNA?" asked Ryan.

" _Well, Fulmini is the double-second strongest being in the entire galaxy, next to the Atomechanoid, the race of bio-organic machine man who can control unknown nuclear energy. Because of that, if misused, transforming into a Fulmini will tear you and the whole planet apart._ " explained AI.

"WHAT?!" gasped the trio.

" _I said, if misused. So use him sparingly._ " said AI.

"Got it." said Ryan.

"Kinda hard to bond with all DNAs." Jack said with worries.

"I know but I'll do my best." nodded Ryan then Jack hugged him and cuddled him.

After parking at the parking lot and enter the hotel, Charles was asking the clerk for a room for 4 while Melody dragged her luggage with Jack and Ryan.

"So we're sleeping at the hotel?" asked Jack.

"Just for a few days." said Ryan.

"Yeee! Can't wait to feel a super-soft bed!" squealed Melody.

"McCrimmon!?" yelled a female voice.

"Oh no…" groaned Ryan.

"Ugggh…" growled Jack as she clutched her fist.

"… _Why are they stressed?_ " wondered the AI. The couple turned around and faced the 16-year-old girl.

She's about Jack's shoulder's height, has tan skin and black curly hair that hangs around her head, which it's noticeably larger; mainly the forehead. She has healthy body and curvy figure with round buttocks and DD-cup breasts held up by her push-up bra. She wears a formal wine-red business uniform with the dark-rose tie and white inner-shirt; dark-rose skirt that covered her buttocks and knee-length black pants, black tube-socks and a pair of formal shoes. She has golden cuff links, pocket watch and earrings. Her eyes are black and have pink lips.

"Betty Billions. What are you doing here in Washington D.C.?" moaned Ryan with displeasure.

"I should've known you will be here! I kept track on your watch's energy signature!" Betty held out the pocket watch, opens it and reveals a miniature radar system. It has a blipping Omnitrix symbol.

"How did you even…" baffled Ryan but Jack stomped before her and glared down.

"So you're the girl who annoyed my Ryan!?" hissed Jack.

" _Your_ Ryan? Oh, wait… You're the tramp who blew up the city hall!" sneered Betty. "Security tapes got footages of you fleeing from ground zero and some Bomb Drone confirmed it was you. Such a shame. Ryan should've pick better!" she mocked.

"WHY YOU!" Jack prepares to grab her throat but Betty held up her hand, her bracelet came apart and constructs a robotic glove which grab and crushed her hand. "ARGH!" she growled before she grabbed her gloves and absorbed the matter over the hand.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Girls, cut it out!" Ryan cringed as he quickly pries them apart from each other.

"Ryan, tell her to stop accusing me! It wasn't my fault!" argued Jack with tears.

"Then explain why you rampage on 3 different cities?!" asked Betty.

"Will you two shut up!? We're in a hotel! People are staring at us!" ordered Ryan. They noticed many onlookers so Betty adjust herself and fix her sleeves while Jack shook her hand to dissolve the matter and lower her cap to conceal her eyes. "Melody, you and Grandpa handles our luggage. We'll be back." Ryan called as he leads the two girls outside.

"What was that about?" asked Melody.

"It seems Ryan is now having girl troubles." smiled Charles.

At the park…

"Okay, first off: Why you stalk me, Billion? If it's about the Dr. Who collection—" Ryan began.

"I'm over it, McCrimmon." said Betty.

"Then what!? For cutting your limo in half? For the record, you STOLE the RV!" yelled Ryan.

"I am mainly curious about your watch, and I see you updated it." said Betty.

"You too!? Argh, take a number! There's a bunch of villains who want the Omnitrix!" argued Ryan.

" _Super Omnitrix._ " said the AI.

"Shuddup!" Ryan retorted.

"It talks!" said Betty in awe.

"And Jack, we'll clear your name soon. Bomberman hadn't made his move for some time." Ryan comforts her.

"…" Jack sighed with worries.

"Is this all? Hm? Good, bye!" said Ryan as he lead Jack back to the hotel.

"Not so fast, McCrimmon." began Betty.

"Arrgh…" groaned Ryan.

"Just what do you want, vixen?" frowned Jack.

"The reason I have tracked you was to test my new mechanical drone I have personally designed myself and from the data of your watch!" she boasted.

"Wait, when did you scanned—" Ryan began but she held up her hand.

"Aloysius Animo and Sebastian Smythe are not very protective on their computer networks." she smirked.

"Pffft! Aloysius and Sebastian! Ha ha ha ha!" laughed Ryan then Betty held up her pocket watch.

" **Adaptoid** , come forth." commanded Betty. Rocket being launched was heard and Ryan ceased laughing to see a flaming comet soaring across the sky before halting and produced stream as it lands before the duo and behind Betty.

It's a 10 ft. tall mechanoid that was jury-rigged from the remains of Vilgax's drones and cross-joint with Billion technologies. It was based on Betty in appearance with the pocket watch acting as a symbol on the naval; has high-heel boots, thick hips and thighs, and accurate muscle builds. It has yellow optic and metallic hair that blunt on the end.

" _Adaptoid, online!_ " said the mechanoid.

" _Whoa oh oh! What a very attractive lady!_ " beamed the AI.

"What is this?" asked Jack.

"This is the Adaptoid. She is designed to battle, learn and adapt on any opponents. Her opponent of today is…you!" smiled Betty innocently as she spun her pocket watch.

"You are kiddin'! I don't have the time of—" Ryan got grabbed by the Adaptoid's claws and held him up high.

"Forgot to mention she doesn't like being rejected." teased Betty.

"PUT HIM DOWN!" yelled Jack as she charged in but Adaptoid soccer-kicked her across the sky and crashed on the roof.

" _You will fight me!_ " demands Adaptoid.

" _And she is like Malware. Typical._ " sassed the AI.

"Little tight…" groaned Ryan. The Super Omnitrix gave out a beep then his body got engulfed in brown light, morphing into a Galvanic Mechamorph.

" _Oh yeah!_ _ **Upgrade!**_ " grinned the Mechamorph then reduces to liquefied form and spread across the Adaptoid.

" _Warning: Symbiotic techno-organic life-form attempts to override Adaptoid's computer system! Activating EMP defense system!_ " Adaptoid's forehead opens to extend a core and discharged a powerful electromagnetic pulse, which struck Upgrade and cause his liquefied body to spaz wildly.

" _G-G-G-G-G-A-A-A-A-H!_ " stuttered Upgrade before exploding in orange light and got knocked away as his human form, stumbled over and slide on the grass. Many onlookers watched from the distant as Ryan sluggishly stand up.

"M-My legs are numb…" stuttered Ryan as he almost lost balance.

" _Damage minimal. Recharge in progress._ " said the AI.

"Whoa ha ha ha! I didn't not expect Adaptoid could counter your new alien so instantly! I'm so smart, it scared me!" laughed Betty in awe.

" _Target lock on._ " Adaptoid held out the hand and a saucer-like disk extends up, prime its energy then blasted Ryan with a laser beam.

"Ryan?" asked Betty, almost scared if he's dead but to her awe and relief, multiple crystal shards fired out and blasted the Adaptoid back. Stepping out was Diamondhead, who cricked his neck and cracked his crystal knuckles.

"Okay, Round 2!" The Petrosapien punched the earth and send out crystal field, encased the legs and then her body.

" _Crystalline-organic life-form….Code-name: Diamondhead. Prepare voice amplifier. LAAAA~~!_ " sang the Adaptoid, which her voice amplified to ultra-sonic frequency, shattering the crystal formation.

"Oh come on!" Diamondhead jumped up and swung his crystal blade at her.

" _LLLAAAAAAAA~~!_ " she sang as her sonic voice blasted Diamondhead across the sky.

" _She learns fast._ " said AI.

"Don't encourage her!" argued Diamondhead as he somersaulted, Quick Change into a Lepidopterran and flapped his wings.

"BLAAAGH!" Stinkfly vomit a stream of acidic slime.

" _Incoming acidic slime of unknown nectar component!_ " beeped the Adaptoid as she quickly dash forward, evading the slime.

"That's just gross, McCrimmon." retorted Betty then saw Stinkfly flew across the sky. "Hey! Where are you going!?" she asked.

"Someplace where no one can see us, you dingus!" argued Stinkfly.

" _Acknowledge!_ " the Adaptoid agreed, stomped forward, grabbed Betty then rocket across the sky on her boot jet. " _Orders!_ " she suggested.

"Hmm…" Betty began to think then saw the lake. "Fill your tank with water." she ordered through her pocket watch.

" _Affirmative!_ " Adaptoid dash down, soar across as she converted her hand into a hydro cannon, filling up the water into the tank until it's full then resume following Stinkfly. " _Target locked! Fire!_ " she fired a hydro jet that struck Stinkfly.

"Water!? Whooooa!" Stinkfly's wings ceased flapping and soar down into the Washington Hall, crashed and bored through the grass before switching into an Arachnichimp, jumped over and land on six.

" **Spidermonkey!** Oh oh ah ah!" screeched Spidermonkey. Adaptoid landed and placed Betty down as she noticed him.

" _Target identified! Arachnid-primate hybrid. Firing missile silos!_ " she extends her shoulders and fired 3 missiles each.

"Eh eh eh!" chimed Spidermonkey as he sprint across the ground, the missiles exploded and fire large nets but he swiftly evades them then jumped up. "Have some webbing!" Spidermonkey fired a huge stream of webbing, splattering the Adaptoid but it couldn't ensnare her completely as they quickly slides off.

"Ha ha ha, the armors are constantly cool-down by her internal coolant and ac, thus the metal is so cold, the moisture renders the webbing useless!" laughed Betty as Adaptoid dust her chest.

"Oookay, this is gonna be a problem." groaned Spidermonkey.

* _That girl is smart, oh ah ah!_ * nodded the DNA essence.

At the roof top, Jack sluggishly recovered from the hard landing she suffered and was barely dazed.

"Argh… Ah…" groaned Jack as she sluggishly stands up and wiped the blood from her lips. "What the hell happen?" she wonders then noticed her shoulder got dislocated as well as her arm.

She grabbed the elbow and struggled to push it in as she fights the pain then the elbow snapped inward and back in place. "GGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!" screamed Jack in a fit of anger and agony, scaring all the birds nearby. She panted heavily as the pain stops then she cricked her shoulder in place and flexes her arms.

"Ah… Ryan!" Jack turned and saw an activity going on in Washington Hall. She search around for a way down then noticed a generator. Jack seems uneasy but then turned to see a bright light then a 60 ft. Vaxasaurian charged in and battled the Adaptoid. "I won't run away nor hesitate!" Jack ran to the generator, grabbed it and start absorbing the electricity, causing her eyes to glow blue and she feels fully energized.

Jack ceased absorbing, ignoring clamoring of the people inside of the power outage, and she jumped off the building. She lands on the power line, absorbed more electricity before she used it to propel herself across the sky. She land and jumped further, draining more electricity from power lines, signs and others within her range.

* _ZAP!_ *

The Vaxasaurian got zapped and crashed on his back before shrink down to 12 ft. before reverting into Ryan. Ryan sluggishly sat up and rubbed his head before checking the Super Omnitrix, which the brown coloring is now orange.

"Are you serious, Hugh?! Vaxasaurian are vulnerable to electricity?!" argued Ryan.

" _Hey, we didn't pick our weakness._ " the Vaxasaurian DNA defended himself. " _As for that tin can, it seems she's flawless!_ "

"Ha ha ha ha, yes! Adaptoid is perfection! Now you will notice I too can be the most reliable ally—I-I-I mean, deadliest nemesis!" blushed Betty while maintaining her boasting grin.

"That robot gotta have a weakness!" frowned Ryan.

" _Make your next move._ " Adaptoid eagerly taunts Ryan then a large blast of electricity struck the head, knocking her aside.

"Huh? YOU!" cringed Betty. Ryan turned to see Jack charging in at enhanced speed, jumped up and forged a giant electrical aura that forged a large fist then clubbed the Adaptoid aside.

" _Confirmed ability: Feedback! Countering!_ " Adaptoid thrust the hand and discharged flamethrower but they got absorbed into her body, she land on the grass as she absorbed the dirt matter then spray molten rocks, splattering the legs. " _Confirmed: Heatblast! Discharging fire extinguisher!_ " Adaptoid's joints opens up and spray the fire extinguisher then Jack commands the earth to burst up and uppercut her over, crashing on the ground.

"Take that!" grinned Jack.

"Did you see that!? She couldn't counter Jack!" gasped Ryan.

" _It seems that Jack is confusing the Adaptoid by switching elements and matters, catching her off-guard and struggled to counter, only to be vulnerable by next attack._ " said the AI.

* _Guess it's my turn._ * comments the voice of Jack in Ryan's head. Ryan turned to the Super Omnitrix and it turned brown, the core pops up and it displayed a humanoid icon.

"Of course! Let's do this!" Ryan slammed the core and then his body was consumed by Codon energy then he grew to 7'2", gain perfect muscular physique and his clothes alter into a body suit similar to Jack's DNA self but masculine and wore an edged version of Ryan's shade, his hair grew longer and gain widow's peak, revealing four barb-like horns on the sides; and the Omnitrix symbol was equipped on the black/brown brace on the right shoulder.

" **Enermatter!** " announced the Osmosian.

"Fire your hydro cannon!" yelled Betty. Adaptoid extend the cannon and fired a hydro jet at Jack, she braces herself but Enermatter shield her and caught the blast, absorbing the matter into his body, becoming liquefied. "HUH?!" she gasped.

"Ryan?" asked Jack.

"It's Enermatter now. Get ready!" Enermatter swung his arms out, mold into tentacles then swung, lasso and yank Adaptoid's legs, tripping her on her back.

" _Error! Unknown life-form._ " said Adaptoid then Jack and Enermatter jumped over and held out their hands, mold lava and water together then thrust forward, firing a swirling beam of lava and water with electrical surge. It impacted Adaptoid and start burning and short-circuiting her system. " _Does not compute! AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_ " screamed Adaptoid.

"Stop! You win, I give!" cried Betty. Enermatter ceased fire and pulled Jack away as they land. Adaptoid twitched violently then went offline.

"Guess your toy is broken now." grinned Enermatter.

"So, this is what Osmosian really look like?" asked Jack.

"Yeah… They look almost human, except for the horns." he comments as he pat his horns.

"So that's what those weird bones are." Jack removed her armor, take her cap off and spread her hair, revealing small horns underneath it. "Who would've guess that's the sign of Osmosian." she said.

"That, and the existence of this form." nodded Enermatter as he morphed back into Ryan. They then glanced at Betty, who check on Adaptoid and sighed.

"Stable. I can fix you…" She then turns at Ryan and Jack. "Thanks for testing my Adaptoid. Next time, I might even win!" grinned Betty as she called her limo, it arrived instantly then constructed into a helicopter. Betty ride it then piloted the helicopter over Adaptoid, hooked her with the grapple hooks then carried her away.

"It's about time." said Ryan.

"Good riddiance!" frowned Jack.

=At the hotel=

Ryan and Jack returns to the hotel and explains the events to Charles and Melody.

"Ha ha ha, wow. She's crazy for you, Doofus." laughed Melody.

"I don't think trying to _kill_ me counts as romance." frowned Ryan.

"And I got dibs!" Jack said as she hugged Ryan and smooched his ear.

"Sorry to ruin your moment of relaxation but look at the news." said Charles as he pointed at the TV.

" _This just in: the mysterious hair-powered criminal known as_ _ **Frightwig**_ _was spotted on highway #25, piloting a tank that somehow moves at 250 mph. Citizen are advised to get out of the highway immediately._ " said the anchor man.

"Crazy hair lady?! Uggggh!" groaned Ryan before he slammed his hand on the Super Omnitrix, morphing into a Citrakayah with the Omnitrix symbol on the forehead.

" **Fasttrack!** I'll make it snappy!" He said as he opens the window, jumped out as he skydive down before his feet touch the wall then start running at full speed, bank up on the street then speed off at supersonic speed.

"Who is this Frightwig?" asked Jack.

"Promise not to get jealous?" teased Melody, which Jack's eyes began to twitch.

=Highway #25=

Multiple cars panicked and tried to evade the speeding tank. The tank was coated by Fulmini's armors with unknown electricity surging across its body. On the top of the turret was the woman with hair-like tendrils, named Frightwig. She is extremely angry as her damaged eyes surged electricity and her hairs are pure electrical-like energy similar to Lightspeed's tail with a mace-like tip.

"WHERE ARE YOU!? COME OUT COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE!" She screamed in rage before commanding the tank to fire an EMP bomb and blasted the bridge, knocking out all cars and they start crashing, producing explosions.

"Hey you! Ms. Bad Hair Day!" A blur dash over the tank and smacked her across the cheek before hitting the brake, power slide and turn to a halt, revealing Fasttrack. "Put up your dukes!" grinned the Citrakayah.

"YOU!" shrieked Frightwig as she recognized his symbol. " _YOU RUIN MY EYES!_ "

" _What did you do to her eyes?_ " asked the AI.

"I spit Dragonfly's electrical loogies at her face." he answered.

" _YOU SPAT THE LEPIDOPTERRAN'S ADHESIVE NECTAR SLIME EMPOWERED BY THE FULMINI'S UNKNOWN ELECTRICAL ENERGY ON HER FACE!?_ " exclaimed the AI in horror.

"How am I supposed to know it's lethal?!" yelled Fasttrack.

"RRRRAAGGH!" roared Frightwig as she swung her tendrils at the ground, producing seismic blast. Fasttrack quickly evades it with his super-speed. "You are gonna die strangled in my hair!" Frightwig then grab her head and start scratching the base violently. The hair began to glow then spawn electrical-charged ticks out of the hairs and scurry toward the Citrakayah.

"AW GROSS!" panicked Fasttrack as he dash over them and they exploded for even being nudged by the blur. "Exploding ticks?!" asked Fasttrack before getting blown forward and stumbled over before colliding the debris.

" _Make that tick tock bomb! Hey!_ " quipped the AI.

"GOT YOU!" grinned Frightwig as she easily ensnared Fasttrack with her electrical tendrils and shocked him violently.

"YEOW!" he yelped in pain.

"I was a beautiful freak but now I'm just a freak! I will crush your throat!" hissed Frightwig.

"Guess again!" Fasttrack slapped the Omnitrix symbol and he switched into a Tetramand.

" **Four Arms!** Ah, I was planning on using Goop but this will do! YAH!" Four Arms break free of the tendrils and she staggered back then command the tank to blast him. The shell produced a very powerful explosion that send Four Arms boring through the debris before stopping at the downed truck. "Ow… Somehow, Dragonfly's spit just transfuse Shock Rock's powers into her." groaned Four Arms as he stood up.

" _Then let's fight fire with fire. Turn the symbol's cast in full clockwise._ " instructed the AI.

"Uh, okay?" Four Arms was unsure but obliged as he turn the gray cast in full clockwise, which cause the interface to pop out. "Whoa… So I push it in?" he asked.

" _Correct._ " he said. Four Arms pressed the core in then produced a blue flash and the brown interface turns white.

"Huh? Whoa!" exclaimed Four Arms as high-surged of electrical energy flows outward, making a "V" with shards of rocks floating in the air.

Lightning zaps around his body then the shards encased around his shoulders then the electrical energy spread across his upper section then across his upper arms, turning them into embodiment of raw electrical energy and he held up his hands before being fully encased in rock armors before molding into large battle gauntlets and produced two pairs of fists, composed of solidified electrical energy, and sharing the single pair of arm.

His head are encased with organic rock-like armor with crest, retain the stripes and gain a front torso plate that houses the Omnitrix symbol. He gains rock-like armbands around the inner arms and armor plates on the thighs.

" **Six Arms?!** YES!" beamed the Enhanced Tetramand.

"Hiss! That form… Not this time!" Frightwig commands the tank to fire another shell but Six Arms crossed his giant arms as a shield, the shell impacted and created an explosion. Six Arms charged at full speed. "Ah! Stay back!" Frightwig send out more electric charged ticks but Six Arms smashed the pavement, sending them falling while he jumped over and swung his double-fist. The collision of his double-fist against her tank cause a powerful explosion and Frightwig got knocked back with minor injuries.

"This is the end!" growled Six Arms.

"RRAAGH!" she screamed as she send out her tendrils, swinging like whips with electrical crackles. Six Arms evaded from her attacks and smacked his fists across her face, phasing her greatly before grabbing her hair and smashed her around senselessly. After the last blow, he dropped her and she was unconscious.

"Okay, she's out." he said as he morphed back into Four Arms then into Ryan.

* _Whoo! That was fun!_ * beamed the Tetramand DNA.

"I feel sorry for her, though." said Ryan.

" _Well, we cannot leave her like this. Ryan, put your hand on her face._ " ordered the AI.

"Why?" asked Ryan.

" _Just do it._ " he said.

"Okay, Mr. Bossy." frowned Ryan as he kneel down and touched her face. The Super Omnitrix began to glow brightly and consumed Frightwig before fading. She lost all trace of Fulmini mutation, thus she's back to normal. She even began to snore peacefully. "WHOA! What happen?" asked Ryan.

" _I simply repaired her DNA and remove all Fulmini's plasma radiation she was infected by the Enhanced Lepidopterran's spit. When she wakes up, she'll feel like a million buck!_ " said the AI.

"Sweet. Hey, I figured out what I could call you! _**Dan!**_ " he beamed with a proud smile.

" _What?_ " the AI said blandly.

"Sorry. I've been watching a lot of online video made by Dan Howell lately." Ryan explained sheepishly.

" _Well… Dan it is then. Nice to meet you, Ryan McCrimmon!_ " he smiled with the Emoji. Ryan cringed and shudder.

"Sorry, I've sort of been aversive towards emojis ever since an episode of Doctor Who about them being used by evil robots came out." said Ryan, which Dan gave a blank stare. "But I'll get over it in time. I'm sure of it." he smiled.

"Uhhh…" Ryan glanced down and Frightwig had regained conscious. She saw Ryan and growled.

"You! I'll—Huh?" Frightwig noticed her tendrils are no longer electrical-charged. She then sluggishly stand up and check the broken car mirror: her face is beautiful again. "I'm beautiful again… You…cured…fixed me?" asked Frightwig.

"Uh… Yeah, it was nothing. A new feature of my watch." Ryan said sheepishly. "So, best surrender or—"

"THANK YOU~~!" cried Frightwig as she hugged Ryan, her breasts pressed on his chest and she cuddled his cheek while her tendrils "kissed" his head. "Thank you thank you thank you~~! I promised I'll give up crimes~! You're my hero~!" she squealed with joy.

"G-GET OFF ME! I ALREADY HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" panicked Ryan as he tried to pry her away.

"MCCRIMMON!" yelled a voice, Ryan turned and a monkey screech echoes as his eyes bulged out in shock. "What are you doing with that tramp!" yelled Jack.

"J-Jacky!? No–No–No! This isn't what you think!" cringed Ryan.

"Let's make babies!" squealed Frightwig.

"WHAT!?" exclaimed Ryan.

"Oh it is ON!" Jack's eyes flared with electrical energy and she ignited her hands with surge of energy.

" _Run for the hill, bro!_ " said Dan.

"YEEP!" exclaimed Ryan as he sprint down the ruined bridge as fast as he can; with Jack chasing him with her electrical-charged fists and Frightwig lovingly followed him on her tendrils. "Screw this, I'm out!" he yelled.


	11. The Mysterious Assassin

It's been a month since Ryan's acquirement of the Super Omnitrix and his battle with Alpha. Ryan had continued meeting a lot of challenges in the way such as battling a psychopathic-yet-confused Animaniac named Xingo, re-do battle with Hexlord, battled against the life-sucking vampire Darkstar and his girlfriend Charmcaster and stopping Dr. Mechanimo, Steam Smythe and their Cyberoganic.

Though it was minor threat, Ryan was very cautious on both Vilgax and Alpha, both who will be hunting for him and Dan for different reasons but there was no sign of them. Summer is almost over so the McCrimmon travels back to California and began to drive through Nevada.

On the way home, Ryan was observing the Super Omnitrix, turning the dials then fiddle the buttons, causing the color texture to go from brown to white to brown again.

" _Stop playing with the OE activator._ " said Dan.

"WAH!" yelped Ryan. Jack snorted a laugh and Melody rolled her eyes. "Don't do that!" he gasped.

" _Sorry. But seriously, stop playing with that activator._ " said Dan.

"Are you saying I can go Enhance directly in my base form?" asked Ryan.

" _Yes but as you already know, Enhanced form drains more powers then normally. So use it when situation calls for it._ " said Dan.

"I feel like having a sentient watch is a bad idea." said Melody.

"Oh please, it's not as bad as the idea of you wearing the watch!" scoffed Ryan as he stood up and walked to the bathroom with his towel. "Anyway, time for my shower." Ryan undressed himself and turns on the shower.

" _Make sure the water is not over 102º Celsius._ " said Dan.

"AH! Dude, look away!" yelled Ryan.

" _I'm on your wrist._ " he replied. After the shower, Ryan starts brushing his teeth and was about to gurgle some water… " _Your teeth have 20% of cavities._ " Dan pointed out and Ryan choked on the water before spitting them on the mirror.

Afterward, he dressed on his clothes and was serving himself some cereal but Dan makes him stop pouring.

" _That should be enough._ " he said.

"I'm hungry!" He tried to force his hand to pour more but they start fighting over the control then pry apart and Ryan spilled the cereal on Melody. She ceased typing her computers and gave a cold stare at Ryan before blowing her lock aside.

"I think I'm full now." she said coldly.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" laughed Jack.

"Look dude, you're starting to annoy me with all that 'do this' and 'eat that' habit!" Ryan said coldly. "So either shut up or I'm gonna ask Azmuth to delete you permanently!"

" _Okay. Chaaaaarles~!_ " he called out to his original wielder and Ryan panicked.

"Okay okay! I get it!" he yelled.

"Oh Ryan, still behaving like a child." grinned Jack.

" _You really need to learn to tolerate my behavior. I am an AI._ " said Dan.

"He has a point." said Melody.

"We have arrived." said Charles.

They arrived at the Hoover Dam, which they discovered the damages cause by the Last Hydromancer were repaired and tourists are re-visiting it. The Rust Bucket parked at the lake below since Ryan wants to use the solitary lake as a training ground.

We find Ryan and Jack at the open ground of the lake's shore while Melody is fiddling her laptop, watching _Tokyo Mew Mew_ and Charles was fishing, humming a song of unknown lyric.

"So you have 12 out of 31 aliens to have Enhanced forms and you now want to test your two new aliens?" asked Jack.

"Well, yeah. I don't want Tridal and P'andor feels left out of sharing Zzap's powers." said Ryan.

" _What about Cosmic?_ " asked Dan.

"He's a 120ft tall To'kustar. Enhancing him will be overkill! Plus, he's too peaceful." Ryan shrugged.

"I want to train myself on extreme energy situation so can you use Overflow or NRG?" asked Jack.

"Okay but lemme know if you feel sick so Enermatter can cure you." said Ryan as he pressed the two squares, causing the brown energy to turn white then he activated it and dial the form.

" _Before you ask, Jack. I know Enermatter can be Enhanced but it's too much powers and Ryan will lose control and turn into that Amalgam form again._ " said Dan.

"I know. It seems that we Osmosians cannot handle too much powers like Conductoid." sighed Jack with disappointment and worries.

"Okay, get ready." Ryan slammed the Omnitrix and engulfed himself in a surge of brown Codon light.

Ryan becomes an embodiment of brown Codon energy then grew and mold into a new form. Ryan is now a crimson-red metallic alien with two containers filled with water on his head and has black mask-like marking around his brown eyes. He has two tubes of water reaching from a respirator where his mouth should be to his back, and his forearms are filled with water. He has three-fingered hands and two black toes on each foot.

He is around 7 – 8 ¾ foot tall, has muscular-like build on the body and wore the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. He then got engulfed by a pillar of blue then the four portholes on the back began flaring electrical charges then he dropped in power stance as he commands the flares to arch over and held above his shoulders. Fulmini armor fragments began molding around the electrical tendrils and his body; until he now has Fulmini armors on the head, torso and legs while the tendrils becomes two large cannons with small holes below meant for his hands. The "V" on his head and forelegs now surged with electrical energy.

"Here we go! I am now **Overcharge!** " announced the Enhanced Cascan.

* _Overcharge? I was thinking something like Shockwave or Tidalwave!_ " beamed the Cascan DNA.

" _I agree on Tidalwave._ " said Dan.

"Fine. Ready, Jacky?" asked the Enhanced Cascan as he wields his cannons then discharged large, electrical-charged hydro beams.

"YAH!" Jack caught the beams and absorbed it into her body then slammed her arms down, sending shockwaves at Tidalwave.

He jumped over with ease then fired hydro beam to forge a slide of ice, he slide around and fired ice shards. Jack smashed one shard, grabbed another to absorb its matter then fired cryokinetic beam, encasing Tidalwave but he easily broke free and fired twin hydro cannons.

Melody continue browsing but watched at the two spared each other. She gave a sad sigh. "These two have powers and all I got is some degree of martial arts. Now that Ryan mentioned there are other him in different dimension… I wonder if there's a universe where I wield the watch…" she said as she began day-dreaming.

*CRASH! BOOM!*

Something had collided the ground before exploding, which knocked Melody over and she quickly caught her laptop then set it down as she sat up and rubbed her butt.

"Ow, easy with the attacks, guys!" argued Melody, only to find them power-down and look at the direction where the sound originated. There's a tower of smoking rising from the crater.

"Did you saw that?" asked Ryan.

"A meteor of sort crash over there, near the small mountain." said Jack.

"A meteor?" asked Melody then she immediately makes a mad dash to the crater.

" _Where is she going?_ " asked Dan.

"Mels, get back here!" Ryan chased after her. Jack turned to Charles, who remained zoned out while fishing. She ignored it and followed her boyfriend.

When Melody arrived at the crash site, she observed closely as the smoke subsided and revealed a large 3-man space pod. Melody gave a sigh of disappointment as it's not the pod that contains the Omnitrix and crouches down with her arms crossed and chins on her knees.

"Mels, why are you in such a hurry?" asked Ryan as he and Jack arrived.

"No need to get worry. It's not an Omnitrix pod." she sighed.

"Omnitrix pod?" Jack questioned.

"Mels… You're jealous of us having powers?" asked Ryan.

"…" she remains silent.

" _I'm detecting 3 bio-signs within the space pod. It appears they were unconscious._ " said Dan.

"3? Well, we better help them." said Jack as she slide down to the crater and Ryan followed. "I can cool it down with either Big Chill or Overflow then you—" before Ryan finished, the pod ejects steams and open its hull, only for a juvenile Pyronite to jump out and threw a fireball at them.

"WHOAH!" exclaimed the duo as they duck and it blasted the crater wall apart, nearly startled Melody.

"The Hell!" argued Jack as she faced the Pyronite but he was shown to be weak and exhausted.

"S-Sta…ac…back…" he warned before his flames died out into a mere flicker before fainting on the ground.

"Grandpa, we got a Pyronite here!" called out Ryan, which snapped Charles out of his zone. He noticed the groups and head over. He and Melody watched as Jack absorbed the metal from the pod to carry the Pyronite out while Jack pulled another alien out.

It's a minotaur-like alien girl around the age of 15 with mild breasts and thick legs, have orange-cream coat with brown hair and small horns. Both aliens wore special armors that are black and white.

"Whooooa! It's a Minotaur!" Melody marveled.

"Who else is in there?" asked Charles.

"Uh, some ostrich-lizard lady with two tails on her head. Oh and she has three eyes." said Ryan.

" _It's an Uroxide._ " said Dan. Charles slide down and peek inside to see the female Uroxide fainted in her seat.

"Xylene!" gasped Charles, recognizing the alien. He grabbed her and pulled her out of the pod.

"Talk about serious déjà vu." Ryan commented, referring to the day he found the Omnitrix. "We're friendly, I swear." he told the barely conscious Pyronite and G'nomekian then showed the Super Omnitrix. "I'm Ryan McCrimmon."

"Uhhh…" the Pyronite boy is still dizzy.

"W-Who are… Ryan McCrimmon? You're related with Charles McCrimmon?" asked the G'nomekian girl as she feels sick.

"Melody, get some medicine. They seems ill from the crash." said Jack.

"Okay!" nodded Melody as she ran off then Ryan and Jack carried the two aliens

Soon, Ryan used the Alien Biology from Dan to treat the Pyronite while Melody and Jack patch up the G'nomekian and Charles tried to wake Xylene up.

"Come on, Xylene. Are you awake?" he asked. The Uroxide slowly open her eyes and saw Charles.

"Charles? Is that you?" she asked as Charles carried her out to join the duo.

"You know grandpa?" asked Ryan.

"We were close fri—Give that Omnitrix to Charles!" yelled Xylene as she saw the Super Omnitrix then grabbed the Omnitrix Hero with telekinesis, hence the purple aura.

"Whoa!" he gasped.

" _Telekinesis._ " said Dan.

* _Ha! It's pale in comparison with my gravikinesis._ * boast the Galilian DNA.

"Xylene, calm down. He's my grandson. He found it before I did." said Charles. Xylene was shocked then tried to process her mind before she sighed and let him down.

"Sorry. But why? I know he's matured but… You're more experienced." said Xylene.

"I resent that." scoffed Ryan, feeling offended.

"I know your doubt but Ryan had proven himself to be skilled over the Super Omnitrix. He's even bonding with the DNAs and mastering the Fulmini's powers." Jack reasoned her.

"He fought off tough opponents!" said Melody.

"Yeah, I even defeated the Animaniac!" boasted Ryan.

" _Oh please! Xingo had your butt kicked too many times until you used Shock Rock at him. You're far from being true master of the Omnitrix. Remember, if you fail, I'll be on Charles' wrist, chillin'._ " grinned Dan.

"Shut up!" he yelled.

"He's cute." smiled the G'nomekian girl, earning an envious glare from Jack.

"I don't think he got what it takes. Once I'm rested, I'll test you." frowned the Pyronite.

"Bring it, Sparky. I know Kor'nos' powers very well." grinned Ryan.

"Who?" asked the Pyronite.

"What's your names?" asked Melody.

"I'm **Magnus**. This is **Mina Toro** and we're Xylene's PLUMBERS Agents." explained Magnus.

"Same group as Grandpa. Cool!" said Melody.

"So what happen?" asked Charles as Jack serves them some juices while Magnus rejected the drink.

"Alpha. He attacked our ship when we were scouting for his whereabouts for the last Earth days. We ejected in time but we're stranded." explained Xylene.

"Alpha? The Negative Ryan?" asked Jack.

"He really gone rogue." sighed Charles.

"Hmmm… With Grey Matter and Upgrade, I could fix your ship." suggested Ryan.

"Doubt it. He destroyed it with a To'kustar. We barely escaped." said Mina.

"I'm feeling boil up! Transform." ordered Magnus as he flame up, returning to his full strength.

" _He healed himself using the Sun's solar ray._ " said Dan.

"Shall I go easy on him?" asked Ryan.

"Seeing his temper, go all out." said Jack.

"I think I got a better form." Ryan activated the Super Omnitrix and slammed the core, morphing into a Polar Manzardill.

" **Articguana!** " grinned the alien.

"A Polar Manzardill? Pathetic." scoffed Magnus as he ready his flamethrower but he got easily blasted by artic beam, encased in ice then a brown light flashes and a sphere smacked Magnus out of the ice and stumbled over the ground then a row of crystal field grew out and encased his whole body except his head. "W-What!? HOW!?" exclaimed Magnus.

"Ha ha ha! I just mastered on switching forms on the fly and had a lot of practices on combo attacks." chuckled Diamondhead.

"Whoa! The claims were true!" gasped Mina.

"Told ya." beamed Jack.

"Of course, I would've break you with Gravattack or drown you with Overflow but it takes more then just raw powers and killing instinct to become a hero. Being a hero means accepting responsibility, to risk your own life to save others and to bet everything you got to stop the greatest evil. That is one thing that I learned when I failed to stop Bomberman and when I mutated into an Amalgam beast thanks to Alpha." said Diamondhead as he telepathically commands the crystal to shatter, freeing Magnus then morphed back to Ryan.

"We better get going. Federal agents might come investigating the crash site." suggested Ryan.

"Champ's got the point. Let's head to the RV." said Charles. Xylene turned to see the RV and gave a smile.

"Same old Rust Bucket. You haven't changed a bit." smiled Xylene. As they board the Rust Bucket, Magnus wore a mask and takes the form of a 20-year-old African-American man with buzzcut hair; wears a orange hoodie with black under-shirt, baggy pants and red hi-tops.

Mina wore the same mask and has the appearance of a 17-year-old Southern girl with cowgirl style clothes and has a big caboose.

"Whoa!" said the trio.

"ID Mask. It conceals our identities and seal my flames while decreasing Mina's weights." said Magnus as they hopped in.

"Cool." said Ryan.

"So do you~!" cooed Mina as she rubbed her arm against his chest.

"GRRR!" growled Jack in jealousy.

"Not again…" moaned Ryan.

"Teehehehe…" giggled Melody.

As the RV left, we then looked back at the space pod. Within it, multiple microbots crawls out and scurry about before coming together and constructed into an armored being resembling the clothes mannequin with black face and undetermined gender.

It then noticed the RV drove off to the nearby city. It bend on its knees before jumping to 10 meters to the sky and the body breaks apart before rearranging into a robotic hawk with jet-like physiology then rocket through the sky.

" _Strategies to attain the Omnimatrix… Processing… Confirmed! Releasing microbots._ " the robot opens its hull and spawn multiple spheres that rain down across different area of the forests and lake then multiple quakes occurred before multiple lumps grown and exploded in huge dust.

" _KKKKKRRRRRRRRIIIIII!_ " a massive shriek echoes across the forest.

"What was that?" asked Melody.

" _Warning! Threat Level Demon detected! Identifying: Unknown species._ " warned Dan.

"Someone wants a dose of hero!" grinned Ryan as he began to dial a form but the RV received a violent jolt then the whole earth shattered and began to ascend. "W-Whoa! We're going up?!" asked Ryan.

"Uh… What are those?" asked Jack as she saw rising earths before it began fissuring apart.

"Xylene!" yelled Magnus.

"I know! It's the—" before she finished, the earth splits and a blur ascend up, shredded the RV into two and separated Charles, Xylene and Magnus from the others.

"KIDS!" gasped Charles.

"EEEEEEK!" screamed the girls then the earth gave away and emerged a massive robotic creature basing itself on Orochimaru.

" _Krrrrraaaagh! KKRRRAarRAAaghhh!_ " multiple heads screeched in mechanical tone as two large legs emerged and gripped on the surface. The two halves of the RV fell on the opposite sides of the beast.

"Oh, shoot! H-Hero Time!" Ryan kept falling around before he finally grabbed the Omnitrix, pressed the OE activators then slammed the core, morphing into a Pyronite then enhanced into his new form.

* _Alright!_ * boomed Kor'nos.

" **Novaburst!** Hang on!" announced the Enhanced Pyronite as he commands the magma rocks to encase his whole hands, allowing him to grab Mina and Jack while Melody hangs on his back then extends his turbine wings and rocket out of the RV's half before it crashed and exploded.

"Oh my god!" gasped Jack.

"MY LAPTOP!" cried Melody.

"Oh, I am so mad!" growled Novaburst as he flew across the air and dropped the three on the tree tops before making a U-turn and flew toward the monster. "Let's see if you like this!" He held back his hand and charged a flaming sphere, which molds with the electrical energy then thrust forward and discharged a giant beam of plasma, which bore through the torso of the beast along with 4 heads.

" _KRRRraaaaaaAAGH!_ " it screeched in pain. It turns the heads and opens the jaws to fire barrage of missiles. Novaburst soar around the missiles and it struck the forest, destroying fractions of it.

The other half of the RV stumbled and slide into the tunnel of debris. Charles and the duo braced themselves as they collided at the dead end and the airbag popped out to protect Charles from impact.

"Oooh… What happen?" moaned Charles.

"It's the super-robot made for destroying dangerous threats. We called it Nano-Assassin." said Xylene as she stood up and adjust her back. Magnus exit the half and removed his ID.

"It seems to be after the Omnitrix!" said Magnus as he spray flames at the floor before bursting into a flaming comet and he flew across the tunnels then to the sky. He then saw Novaburst evading Nano-Assassin's jaws and continue blasting it apart with plasma bombs. "W-What the!? Is that a Pyronite!?" he gasped.

"Take this!" he forged a plasma blade from his hand, charged in and sliced the remaining head apart then back away as he forged a sphere, spread his hands until it's giant size and slam-dunked it against the beast's back, surging before detonating and obliterating the creature in an explosive dome of plasma. "Now _that_ is what I called a Heatblast!" punned Novaburst.

* _Har har._ * groaned Kor'nos. Novaburst descend down and land on the floor before morphing back to normal.

"Ha ha, I love this new Omnitrix!" the teen shouted joyfully as he looked at the Super Omnitrix. Suddenly he got pinned down and his spines fractured by the foot of Nano-Assassin in default form. "GACK!" Ryan gasped in pain.

" _Shouldn't revert. Easy target. No challenge._ " said Nano-Assassin as it held up its laws but got blasted by Magnus' heat ray and stumbled over before crashing into the tree. Magnus flew down and ignited his palms.

"Who hired you, NA!" demanded Magnus.

Nano-Assassin jumped up as a mechanical spider and land before them then reconfigured into a human-spider centaur-like monster with the hands ejecting two orbs, it grabbed them and forged into arm cannons with 5 nozzles.

" _Forbidden to reveal contractor's identity._ " It said before firing the cannons. Magnus slapped his hands on the earth and commanded the debris to ascend and blocked the attacks. Ryan, meanwhile, was struggling to stand up.

" _Easy, I'm almost done._ " said Dan as he finished the repairs.

"Okay! Time for…" Ryan activated the Super Omnitrix and slammed the core.

Ryan levitated up and flew back with his eyes closed as he curl up into a ball then blue energy swirl around and he swung his arms down, bend backward and thrust his chest upward with a roar of power as his heart erupted into a flare of unknown blue energy and surged his body with electrical current.

Ryan's right arm crackled with electricity and pass across his body. Ryan grinned in excitement as he held up his left hand, balled up into a fist and his arm mold into blue energy state and bulked up immensely then he swung his right up and it results the same.

Ryan now becomes an embodiment of unknown electrical energy and dropped in power-up stance as blue energy spiral around. He then levitated and began encased by organic-rock armors until it molds into a new form. He then struck a powerful stance as he's now a Fulmini.

" **Shock Rock!** Take this!" Shock Rock thrust his hand and discharged a wave of electrical bolts toward NA.

" _Warning!_ " It barely evade the bolt as it burn half of its body then disassemble into microbots, scurry around and mold back into Nano-Assassin. " _Threat Level Dragon+ detected. Identifying…Fulmini! Eliminate the form and acquire the Omnimatrix!_ " it said as it instantly buffed up, mimicking Shock Rock's physique.

"Oh you're scared now?" grinned Shock Rock as he charged in and threw a punch, NA counter and twist his wrist before ramming him into the ground. Shock Rock retaliated by exploding into a pillar of lightning, blasting NA to the sky before it morphed into a jet and flew off. Shock Rock stood up and cricked his wrist back in its place. "Hardly felt that." he said.

"W-W-What are you doing!?" Magnus panicked. "That form is too dangerous!"

"Not to us." Shock Rock held up his hand and channels the electricity before forging into a harpoon. " **BLUE MISSILE!** " he yelled as he threw it like a javelin, soar over like literal lightning bolt and struck NA, causing it to be bombard by raw electrical energy.

" _GYYAAAAAAAAHH!_ " it screamed before exploding into a huge fire and everyone watched in awe.

"OOOOOOOH YEEEEEAAH!" cheered Shock Rock as he jumped and stomped with glee.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU NEARLY DESTROYED THE FOREST!" yelled Magnus as he thrust his hand with a gale force then all the flames got sucked into his palms until all fires are gone.

"Whoa, he can do that?" asked the Fulmini as he morphed back into Ryan.

* _Ha!_ * scoffed Kor'nos.

" _No side-effect. You're okay._ " said Dan.

"He's amazing~!" sighed Mina.

"I know right~? And he's already mine." Jack retorted at Mina and she glared at her.

"Did you mate him?" she asked.

"N-No!" blushed Jack.

"Then I got more chances!" she grinned, which Jack growled by her challenge.

"Screw Mr. Awesome! My clothes, my laptop! It's all gone! Waahhh!" cried Melody.

"We can transport the remains to the PLUMBER Outpost and repair them." said Xylene.

"Come on, _hero_." Magnus shoved Ryan, which burnt his shoulder.

"YEOW! Easy with the shove!" he exclaimed as he patted his shoulder. As they head off with Mina and Xylene carrying the remains of the RV, a small microbot scurry out of the wreckage and fled to the woods.

"You're getting better at using Shock Rock." Jack comments.

"Yeah, we're pretty bonded now." smiled Ryan but grew sad as he glanced at his grandfather. "Sorry for what happen to the RV. I know how much it means to you." he sympathized him.

"Yeah… Hope we can fix her. Though I'm more sorry about your stuffs." said Charles.

"I don't have anything important." he said.

"Oh, the DVDs melted…" said Melody, which shattered Ryan as he turned and saw his cousin holding up the burnt DVD of Doctor Who.

"No! NOOO!" He grabbed the box and gazed at it in horror then turned at the remains of Nano-Assassin. "YOU MANIAC! YOU MELT IT! YOU MELT THEM COMPLETELY! DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL!" yelled Ryan as he threw his fists in the air, even though he already destroyed the said creature.

"Are you sure he's the right guy?" asked Magnus.

"If Charles trust him, we'll have to do the same." said Xylene.

"Aw man!" Ryan sighed. "Oh well, I guess I'm going to have to watch Doctor Who and stuff online now. Not so bad. Speaking of, Dan, how's the hardware? Shock Rock didn't mangle anything, did he?" he asked.

* _Hey, Teslina and MegaWatt didn't do jack on the Omnitrix so why think I do that!?_ * argued Zzapark.

" _I'm fully function. I'm more concern of your DNA. Fulmini is immensely too powerful, he coul—_ " Dan was cut off.

"Yes yes, I know how dangerous he is! I'm not a noob!" argued Ryan.

"Can you perform terrakinesis, fire plasma and absorb fire as your Pyronite form?" asked Magnus.

"2 of 3 but it's because Kor'nos is not a mentor type. I mean, he has a short temper." said Ryan.

"Who is Kor'nos?!" asked Magnus.

"It's the name of Pyronite DNA." Jack said.

"What!?" asked Magnus.

"Didn't I say Ryan can bond with the DNAs?!" Jack asked.

"Shut up!" argued Magnus.

"So you get mentored by DNAs!? Awweeesome! It's like being mentored by legendary warriors!" beamed Mina as she hugged Ryan and cuddled him.

"Get off me! I already got a girlfriend!" argued Ryan as he struggled to push Mina away.

"LET HIM GO!" she yelled as she absorbed the matter and tackled her down as they start comically beating each other with Ryan caught in middle.

"Good old time, eh?" smiled Charles.

"I think the same thing." nodded Xylene.

The microbot scurry to the remains of the pod, enter and break it down to mold a new body then it glared at the heroes.

" _Mission failed. Will restart mission. Objective: Upgrade Nano-Assassin. Secondary Objective" Inform Alpha._ " it said before teleporting away.


	12. The Whisper In The Dark

The scene resumed from the previous chapter, where the gang are arriving at the PLUMBER Outpost located in the outskirt of Nevada. It was only an hour later after arriving in the outpost and store the remains of the RV in the vehicle depot.

"So how are we supposed to get home without the Rust Bucket?" asked Ryan as he watched Xylene activates the mechanical arms to bring parts and supplies.

"We can explore the base. That'll kill our boredom." said Melody as she was sitting at the waiting room, with Mina in her true form; watching over them.

Jack was with Magnus as they selected the parts then Jack glanced over her shoulder to see Ryan. "Can't Ryan help us?" asked Jack.

"I don't want hotshot showing off. Beside, your power is sufficient." said Magnus.

"He can become an Osmosian." Jack points out but he glared at her. "Okay, fine!" she scoffed.

"Hey, is there a training room?" Ryan asked.

"Magister, can we use the training room?" asked Mina. She then gets a telepathic response. "She said yes and Magnus tells you he wants to see more of that upgrades." said Mina.

"Cool! Where is it?" asked Ryan.

"This way!" Mina grabbed the Super Omnitrix unintentionally and she happily dragged Ryan down while Melody followed them.

They travels across the corridors and turn to the hallway. She let go of Ryan and she start dialing the security code. Ryan noticed the Super Omnitrix glowing pink, the interface switched into a small diamond and start spinning clockwise.

"Dan?" asked Ryan.

"G'nomekian DNA sample recognized! Transformation #31 available in Playlist 4." said Dan.

"New form? Awesome!!" said Ryan.

"It downloads DNA from anyone who touched it?" asked Melody as she observed it with wonder.

"It's how I got Enermatter too." Ryan stated.

"Let's go." said Mina as she opens the door and they stepped in to find themselves in a large empty white room with black lines that makes square patterns. "Welcome to the Training Room. It can replicate any locations in the database and battle the Simulation Droids, or Simdroids that takes the form of opponents you fought in the past or foes you never fought." explained Mina.

"Even fictional ones?" asked Ryan.

"That too." she nodded.

"Awesome!" the teen shouted. "Let's see if I can fight Vilgax! Even though it's not real, I owe him a beating for trying to take the Super Omnitrix and almost killing Azmuth."

Mina head off to the control room, where Magnus was operating and dial Vilgax. A Simdroid emerged from the floor and approached Ryan as it took a form of Vilgax at full power.

"Give me the Omnitrix!!" the Simdroid demands in Vilgax's voice.

"Trying with big muscle?" asked Melody.

"No." Ryan activated the Super Omnitrix's Omni-Enhancement then the core pops up and he slammed the core down.

The Omnitrix smack into his wrist and his arm inflated while covering the skin with grey amphibious-like scales with his fingers fused into four, then his body structure began to change and his clothes slowly alter itself into a bodysuit version then his eyes expand greatly and shaped into oval-shaped eyes with his pupils becoming minus-shaped and his head gain two slightly large lumps over his eye section.

Once he finished his transformation, he instantly shrunk down to the size smaller than a raccoon before dropping in heroic crouching stance with one hand on the floor.

The Galvan's Omnitrix symbol turned white and start surging with electrical energy before engulfing in bright light.

The organic rock fragments appears and mold around his body, forming a large sphere of rock and the Omnitrix symbol was placed on the front then multiple fragments continues pouring on the body until it mold into a giant torso body with cracks fissures around the Omnitrix symbol.

The shoulder arch was formed then produced a stream of unknown electrical energy before gaining a rock-like cuffs and the tip mold into a three-fingered hands then spawn another stream with cuffs for the legs with amphibian-like feet. Grey Matter now gains rock-based mecha armor with electrical energy flowing through the cracks and joints.

"Alright, let's see if Vilgax can best Brain/Brawn!" said the Enhanced Galvan with a grin.

"Prepare to die!!" Vilgax charged toward Brain/Brawn and swung his massive arm down at him but Brain/Brawn leapt up, cupped his hands and axe-hammer against his head, fazing him then did a mid-air kangaroo kick at his torso, knocking him back.

"Just what did he do to the Omnitrix to grant those awesome powers?" wondered Mina.

"It seems that Fulmini's power was so great, its energy leaks out and randomly grants aliens a tremendous power up and new upgrades." said Magnus.

"So…a pseudo-Ultimate?" she asked and Magnus nodded.

"Does he have weaknesses?" asked Melody as she moved to the far distance so she won't get caught in the crossfire.

"According to my superior mind and the data information Dan is supplying me—"

"You're welcome." said Dan.

"Vilgax's weakness is… Vilgax!! You are a pathetic, weak overload! Beaten by an old Galvan? The First Thinker himself is too strong and strong for the weak-minded brute such as yourself!" taunted Brain/Brawn.

"DAMN YOU!!" roared Vilgax as he charged in and swung his fist but Brain/Brawn jumped over, grabbed his tentacles and suplex him against the ground.

He concentrated his powers and produced a very violent voltage that shocked the Simdroid, than he swung him around to full momentum and threw him, sending him crashing against the wall. Brain/Brawn held his hands back, channel all electrical energy to forged an orb.

"Lightning Bomber!" he thrust his hands and discharged a large orb of electricity, soar across the area and impacted the Chimera Sui Gerenis, producing an explosion. The smoke faded and the Simdroid stepped out in its normal state before collapsing and power down. "Excellent." Brain/Brawn fist-pumped.

"Insulting? That's his weakness?" baffled Melody.

"Vilgax does have an ego." he pointed out as he morphed back into Ryan.

"Impressive." said Magnus.

"P'andor, want a turn?" asked Ryan.

As much as I want to see my Omni-Enhancement, I'm afraid it will result the sacrifice of the containment suit, thus endangering anyone who aren't immune to Prypiatorian-B's radiation.* answered the DNA.

Then I'll take the turn. I want to see what a Fulmini will do on a Mechamorph.* said the Mechamorph DNA.

"Sweet." Ryan dials the said DNA then slammed the core and the flash of brown Codon energy rent the air.

Ryan's arm was instantly covered in black substance with brown digital streaks traveling up to his head then he shut his eyes. A brown "-" was formed between his eyes then the eyes vanished before the "-" opens up as a new eye circle. He spun around and struck a finish stance as a Galvanic Mechamorph.

The Omnitrix turned white and gave a spark of lightning before engulfing Upgrade in a pillar of blue light. Upgrade levitated in the air and the Fulmini armor appears and mold around his body, becoming a Fulmini version of Battle Mode with electrical energy flowing between the joints and out of the digital circuitry and the Omnitrix is now on the chest.

"Alright!! Sooo… What does Shock Rock offers to you, Bazel?" asked Upgrade.

It pronounced Ba'zel!* said the DNA.

The Simdroid turned itself on and glared at Melody, probed her memory then it beeped. "New data acquired." it then took the cross-form of Ryan McCrimmon and one of the Tokyo Mew Mew characters. Ry-Cat shows minor details of Melody and she did a stance as she ehld up a fake Sonic Screwdriver.

"Nyah!! Prepare to be pawed!!" it spoke stereotypically.

"Not accurate but AWESOME!!!" cheered Melody.

"THE F*K!!" yelled the Enhanced Mechamorph before he got blasted away by a drill laser.

"The frag is that form?" asked Magnus.

"It must've scanned her memories for new forms to outsmart him." said Mina.

"Come on, Ryan. Kick my heiny!" she taunted him as she charged in on four. Enhanced Upgrade rocketed out of the smoke with Novaburst's jetpack.

"SHUT UP!!" he constructed his arms into Six Arms' double fists and land a power punch, completely destroying the Simdroid in one punch before sliding on his feet and slow down.

"Awwwww, so easily??" pouted Melody.

"No way!! I have all augmentations from all Enhanced Aliens in one form!!! I know!! I am now…Omni-Warrior!!" beamed Omni-Warrior.

Within the DNA Matrix, all the DNAs glared at Ba'zel as he gave a boasting laughter while Zzapark gave a chuckle and shook his head with his hand palmed on the temple.

BWOOSH!*

That was awesome! Omni-Warrior's gotta be the best Enhanced Alien hands down." he cried.

"Shall we test him more?" asked Mina.

"Nah, he had proven enough but he's still lacking potential." said Magnus then he grabbed the microphone. "Make your exit, kids. You proven enough." said Magnus.

"Already?!?! Come on! Give me more challenges." said Ryan.

"What's more to give you since you just proven your strength." said Magnus.

"There's many more to proven myself. Just a faker is not enough." said Ryan.

"Look, you won with Fulmini's powers. If you want to improve yourself, try training your brain. Melody, take him to the computer room and turn on the Alien Database System. Learn everything about what's coming." said Magnus.

"Homeworks!?!?!?" exclaimed the cousins.

"Dude, we're on vacation!!" he complained.

"HEROES DON'T TAKE VACATIONS!!!" yelled Magnus and they shielded their ears.

"Dude, easy with the mic." moaned Ryan.

"Now I know why Kor'nos is such a hot-head." moaned Melody.

You're lucky you can't hear me, brat!* growl Kor'nos.

In the repair garage, we find Charles and Xylene commanding the cranes and machine arms to assemble the RV while Jack used her matter manipulation to undo the damages and dents.

"It'll take a bit time but it'll be good as new. Though I can't replace some missing items." said Xylene.

"I understand. I have some emergency cash to buy some replacements." said Charles.

"Is it wise to let Ryan wield the Omnitrix? I know he saved us from Nano-Assassin but he's just a child." she said.

"I know but he always does the right thing." smiled Charles.

"You said it, Grandpa." Ryan said as he arrived. "Just passing through. Going to explore the rest of the base and stuff."

"Keep your hands in your pockets. Several areas are off-limit." said Xylene. Ryan nodded somewhat and goes off to explore.

Ryan visited many areas such as the garages for unused vehicles, weapon depots and others, with Dan constantly telling him to don't touch, which he mocked him.

"Whoa!" Ryan began as he arrived in a large room with various cells. "This has to be a prison area."

"Yes. No need to worry, the sensor stated it's empty." said Dan.

"Well, no pre—" before he say anything.

"Come here…" whispered a feminine voice.

"What's that?" asked Ryan.

"What?" asked Dan.

"Who's there?" Ryan walked further and carefully looked around the darken prison rooms, his eyes focused and deem light bounced from his glasses.

Dan was suddenly silent and wind blew around, even though there wasn't supposed to be wind blowing inside a base that were deep underground. A low wisp crawls beneath his feet and he breathes heavily as he felt both cold and blazing aura.

"Are you there?" asked Ryan.

"I'm here. I'm a prisoner in here." answered a whispering voice.

"Why? Wait, you're a criminal?" asked Ryan.

"No. An innocent. Falsely accused then left for dead when the Earthling PLUMBERS becomes silent. Please…free me…" she plead.

"Okay…" Ryan then spotted a large metallic cocoon before him, with two glass containers holding some strange black objects. Ryan stepped further and peer into the viewpoint, just to meet 3 pairs of insectoid eyes.

"Free me." she widen her eyes and glowed yellow while crimson spiral pulsed outward and hitting Ryan.

"Ryan, don't!!!" exclaimed Dan but Ryan held up the Super Omnitrix and input the following codes on the dial. "N-No!! Erk…Entering Sleep Mode. Omnitrix Manual Control: 100% accessible." said Dan before becoming silent.

The core pops up then Ryan slammed it down, transforming into a Tetramand but with yellow eyes. He rear his upper fist back then punched through the container. He recoil it, puts his hands in and pried the container apart then easily tore them into two, destroying the glass containers. The prisoner stood up and held up her arms, revealing a large cuff. Four Arms grab and ripped them open.

The prisoner is an anthropomorphic moth-like Cryptic with large, smooth feather cuffs around her neck and torso, 2 pairs of appendages, large abdomen and her body is coated with cobalt/amethyst feathers with an eye on both shoulders. She lifted her wings and spread them open, revealing them to be moth wings that are decorated with beautiful designs but it has large eyes that resembles an owl's eye.

"Free!! Oh, so good to be free." giggled the Cryptic as she rubbed her wrists and flapped her wings. "Bow." she commands to Four Arms, who responded by reverting and dropping on his knees.

"Good…" she grinned then she noticed a large fireball and quickly slapped it aside, sending it flying and struck the wall, creating an explosion that nearly blew her forward. "YEEEP!!" she yelped as she stumbled forward then stood up and her antennas perk up and saw Magnus dive at her, with his hand forging a saber. "HELP!!" she cried.

Ryan suddenly moved, slammed the Super Omnitrix's core and morphed into a Necrofiggian, construct ice mace around his fist as he punched the Pyronite's face, sending him crashing on the floor as Mina and Xylene stepped in.

"Magnus!" gasped Mina.

"WHISPER!!" gasped Xylene.

"Do I know you?" Whisper panted as she stands up straight and spread her wing. "Ooh~! Who is this sexy form?" purred Whisper as she stroke Big Chill's muscular arm, though he remains in battle posture.

"Hey!!" Melody ran in with Jack and they saw Big Chill standing before them. "Ryan, what are you doing??" asked Melody.

"Ryan is my new bodyguard." grinned Whisper.

"As if!!!" hissed Jack as she absorbed the metal matter and charged in. Big Chill stepped forward and breathes a blast of sub-zero gases, which consumed Jack and her metallic body began to slowly encased in ice until she stopped and remain frozen.

"JACK!!" cried Melody.

"You're mine!!" Mina snorted as she charged toward Whisper.

"You see red." Whisper passed her hand then her wings and eyes gave the same pulsing wave that struck Mina, causing her vision to go bunker and cause all the colors shown through her sight to be variation of red. Suddenly her eyes flared in rage, her teeth gritted hard and her body buffed up to the point her veins are pulsing.

"MOOOOORRRAGGH!!" she bellowed as she turned and smashed through the walls, continuing her destructive path.

"Your hypnotism powers are still strong even after 10 years in prison. Release Ryan or else!!" ordered Xylene as she wield a blaster.

"Let my cousin go!" begged Melody.

"Fuhohoho… I don't think so. Ryan. Burn them!" ordered Whisper. Big Chill slapped the Omnitrix to switch into Heatblast then turn the cast clockwise and slapped it again, enhancing into Novaburst.

"Oh no!" gasped Xylene.

"Burning Hell!!" Novaburst inhaled deeply, his bluish-flame head flared then thrust his head and belch a huge wave of plasma lava.

"GET BACK!!!" Magnus dart in, kicked Jack toward Xylene and thrust his hands, catching and cause the blast to overlap him and the others, melting the entire platform and began to break apart. They fell under the blast and down to the lower level.

"AAAAAAAAHHH!!!" screamed everyone. Novaburst ceased fire and stood up to resting stance.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!! Such power this boy has. Come, dear Ryan. I need some catching up to do." Whisper spread her wings and flew away to the gapping hole left by the explosion. Novaburst ignited his turbines and flew after her.

Charles ran in the area and noticed the melted section of the prison then the gaping hole before Xylene levitated upward with Magnus, Melody and the frozen Osmosian hybrid.

"What happen?" asked Charles.

"The idiotic grandson of yours just unleashed a Level Red prisoner and fell under her spell, that's what happen!" growled Magnus as he start thawing Jack's ice prison.

"We gotta go after Ryan!" cried Melody with fear.

"First, we gotta find Mina and stop her." said Xylene.

Meanwhile, in the nearby town, Whisper and Novaburst had landed on the roof of a watch repair shop and Novaburst morphed back.

"Ha ha ha ha!! Free!! I'm so finally FREEEEE!!! Oh damn, the sun is so bright!" she shielded her eyes then covered them with her wings, mimicking the Necrofiggian's hood-like form. "So Ryan, do you know where the bank is? A girl needs some money to get some new uniforms, new weapons and I need food." she ordered.

"We are near the area known as Las Vegas. It is known as the City of Gold and has everything you need. Take care, as in nocturnal time, the city will shines brighter then diamond." Ryan responded like a mindless drone.

"I see. Ooh! Can't wait!! Carry me as my eyes aren't used to daylight." she commands. Ryan activated the Super Omnitrix and become a Kineceleran, carried her bridal style and dash off to the said location.

Back at the outpost, the heroes contain Mina and Xylene used her telepathy to break her illusion.

"I'm gonna kill that punk for releasing her!!" growled Magnus.

"Just who is Whisper?" asked Melody.

"And why Ryan siding with her?" Jack added, almost heart-broken.

"Whisper is a Cryptic of unknown origin who have the innate ability to hypnotize anyone who met her gaze or even hear her whisper. She's so dangerous, it took a lot of PLUMBER forces to successfully capture and seal her away. If Ryan got easily fallen for her whisper, it's either because he's at the peak of gaining sexual desire with women or…" Xylene paused for a moment to think but Melody answered with a bland stare.

"A brain of a child." she said.

"I thought it's due of his self-righteous and sense of justice?" asked Jack.

"Only an idiot will fall for a stupid lie, especially when she was sealed IN A PRISON AREA BY SECRET POLICE FORCE!!!!" Melody screamed that her voice echoes the whole base.

"Ah-choo!" Lightspeed sneezed after he finished apprehended all the civilians inside the bank of Las Vegas. He then glanced at Whisper, who was enjoying the money as she tossed them in the air.

"Mwah ha ha ha! They still use the same type of money!! I can use it to buy all I want!!" she laughed as she pours them in her bags. Many polices barged in and was about to order her to stand down but Lightspeed easily subdue them before they blinked. Whisper stepped in and carried the bags. "Is there a ship?" she asked.

"No but give the list, O'Queen, and I will build them for you." answered Lightspeed.

"Niiiiice!" she grinned with malice.

In the air, a PLUMBER starship soar across the sky and the agents are prepping up with Jack fueling herself with energy from the small tank. Xylene spotted Whisper and Lightspeed heading off to the next building.

"They're heading to the alien exhibit. What are they planning?" wondered Xylene.

"I know!" said Melody, which Mina turned and saw her sitting beside them. They produce her for special reason. "I bet Whisper wants Ryan to build a spaceship for her!" she said.

"Damn, the Galvanic Mechamorph!!" cursed Magnus.

"Not to mention Grey Matter, Buzzshock and Enermatter." Jack pointed out.

"The Omnitrix is a very dangerous weapon if it's in the wrong hand!" frowned Xylene as she commands the ship to dive down and pursuit the two.

They all arrived at the exhibit and they witnessed Ryan was almost done building the starship and was approaching the prop UFO. Xylene caught him via telekinesis and Whisper noticed, thus turning her attention to the crew.

"That's enough, Whisper!!" yelled Xylene.

"Let my cousin go!!" yelled Melody.

"Or I will suck you dry!" hissed Jack.

"Ugh. Get rid of them, My combat strength is rusty for now." she snapped her fingers. Ryan responded by activating the Super Omnitrix and slammed the core.

BWOOSH!!*

Xylene and the crew stepped back in horror as Ryan rose up as a Fulmini. He turned with a fierce glare then thrust his hand, fired a bolt of electricity and shocked everyone.

"AAAAAAHH!!" they all screamed before collapsing on the ground. Melody is barely conscious while Jack struggled to stand up as they saw the defeated team.

"So…So easily… That's Shock Rock… Ryan..." Melody held out her hand. Shock Rock stares at her emotionlessly then walked away, causing his cousin to start crying before fainting.

"So we need the prop as a finishing touch?" asked Whisper.

"Yes." said Shock Rock before switching into Upgrade. He reduced into a liquefied metal and slither toward the prob, mold around it then upgraded into a fully-functional UFO. Then it spread the tendrils, grabbed the starship he was building and merged both together, molding them and constructing into an advance starship/saucer. Upgrade removed his bond and lands before Whisper as the hatch opens.

"Ryan!!" Upgrade turned his head and saw Jack jumped at him, grabbed and tried to hold him still as she grabbed the Omnitrix symbol. "Fight it!! Ryan, fight the spell!! Please!!" begged Jack.

BWOOSH!*

"GGGRRRYYAAAAAAAAAGGHH!!" Upgrade had switched into a Gimlinopithecus and let out a violent screech as his whole body surged with static electricity, completely shocked Jack and blasted her away from him, stumbled over the floor. Ryan then morphed back to normal and climbed in the ship with Whisper.

The engine roar then levitated upward before smashing out of the building, rocket out of Las Vegas and headed for the atmosphere.

"RRYYYAAAAAAAAAN!!" cried Jack as she held out her hand desperately before they vanished from sight. Jack gazed at the sky for a moment, she dropped on her knees and her eyes began to build up tears. She then remembers all the fun and adventures they had together then recalled Ryan's struggled to save her from her mutation then vice-versa when Ryan becomes an Amalgam. It then stopped at the scene when they shared their fist kiss in the museum. "Ryaaaann…." Jack began to pour endless tears from her eyes, her nose start running and her lips quivered rapidly before she swung her arms up then slammed them on the floor. "NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! NOOOO OH OH OH!! WWWAAAAAAAARRRRGGHH!!!" Jack screamed in sorrow.

In space, Whispr sat down and gazed at the control with glee. "Eeee!! So many colorful buttons!" she squeaked.

"We can get away from here, my queen." said Ryan monotonously.

"Yes! Finally, I'm out of that planet!! So much to explore…so much to take!" grinned Whisper.

"Sadly, you're outclassed in this sea of stars." Whisper's eyes widen then turn to see Alpha standing behind them.

"Ah!! Slave, destroy him!!" ordered Whisper. Ryan immediately transformed into an Appoplexian and let out a tiger-like roar as he charged at the Negative Ryan but he lands a direct punch on his Omnitrix symbol, inflicting fierce pain that immediately woke Ryan up and he screamed in agonizing pain.

"GYAAAH!!" screamed Ryan before the Omnitrix made a screech and reverted to normal before fainting.

"Using the McCrimmon boy as your puppet? Unsporting." said Alpha then Nano-Assassin warp in and observed the sleeping body of Ryan.

"Terminate?" it asked.

"No. We'll keep him. Whisper, is it? If you want conquer and glory, you need a special help." said Alpha.

"Oh?" she frowned.

"I had gain some awareness that my goal against Ryan McCrimmon and Azmuth feels…similar to another reality. Using Chronosapien form, I have discovered that in each dimensions, there's variation of myself or different kind of people who shared my same predicament. So my goal is fruitless." Alpha explained. "Instead of taking the same route, I decided to do some gathering. Your powers will be useful. Your woman touch, NA's tactics and my omnipotent powers, we can create something more powerful then this pathetic boy." said Alpha

"You're talking about jumping to another dimensions, find different Ryans and steal their powers and skills to make one whatchamacallit for total grip on this world?" asked Whisper.

"An Multiversal rule, to be accurate. In?" he asked

"Well… I do like exploring and having slaves. I'm in." Whisper smirked as she took his hand and shook it. "What about him?" she asked.

"Let's give him a new armor to hide his ID. Prepare for warp speed. Our associate is waiting." he said. Whisper takes the wheel and activated hyperspace, vanishing in the ocean of star.


	13. Dimensional Dilemma

The scene opens up to the clear sky of Planet Earth and was peaceful before the ripple of space/time got burst open, displaying the dimensional tunnel within. The enhanced starship flew out of the tunnel and soar across the sky before the ripple repaired itself shut. We then switched to the cockpit as Whisper and Nano-Assassin were piloting the ship and Alpha was seen in the back, inputting the code on his Super Omnitrix.

" _Activating cloaking field._ " said NA as it set the command, causing the ship to cloak in its surrounding environment.

"Landing." said Whisper as she pilots the starship over a building's roof and land on it, startling the birds. "So what do you want with Ryans? Don't you need to just download the blueprints?" asked Whisper as she turned her chair.

"Precisely but the boy is much a threat. If he managed to subdue the targets we need, good. If he gets killed by said target, even better." smirked Alpha as he stood up and dust his hands. "I done inputting the codes. He now has 100 DNA samples." he said.

" _Criticism: Shouldn't give McCrimmon too much powers and tactics. Potential threat: 110%._ " said Nano-Assassin.

"Argh… Wah…" moaned Ryan as he began to regain conscious.

"Oh Rya~n! Obey!" commanded Whisper as she widens her eyes and struck Ryan with her hypnotic glare. Ryan fainted then once again woke up, emotionless and under her spell.

"What is my objective, My Queen?" asked Ryan in same monotonous voice.

"Wear this battle armor and seek out any Omnitrix Bearers in this reality." Whisper instructed.

"And don't kill them. Just capture them." added Alpha.

" _I shall assist if you are needed._ " said NA.

"Help is not required." said Ryan, which NA gave a scoff that sounds as if it was smirking.

Meanwhile, the scene moved across the street of San Francisco, which we noticed it's the Dimension 23's San Francisco. We stopped at the outdoor table of Mr. Gyro where the said Omnitrix Bearer was signing autographs and taking pictures with the fans after his interview.

Ryan arrived on the busy street, wearing the armors resembling the _Green Ranger_ of _Saban's Mighty Morphing Power Ranger_ but looks more like a racecar uniform, just without any insignias or stamps of any kind. Several cars were forced to hit the brake as he was standing in the middle of the street and one collided him but he didn't budge an inch and the car suffered the most damages. Ryan then activated the Super Omnitrix as he began to sprint forward and slammed the core.

"Ry-23!" squealed the girls as they begged for autographs.

"Easy, one at a time." smiled Ry-23 as he signed their books. Ry-23 then felt an ominous feeling in the air then, via sheer instinct, he shoved the girls away before throwing himself back as a blur landed in the center and blew everyone away with a powerful shockwave-like landing. Ry-23 spring back on his feet and faced the opponent.

It's an arthropod-based alien who greatly resembles a mix between a grasshopper and a praying mantis with significantly large three-jointed hind limps. He has a brownish-green film connected to the tibia and tarsus of his legs. He has the same color scheme as Stinkfly but with brown tone. He has a large segmented horn on top of his head and two smaller horns on the sides of his head where the eyes are placed. Each horn has three tiny spikes behind them. There are also three spikes on each forearms and the back of both tarsi on his legs.

He has two sharp fingers and a thumb on each hand, and two light-colored claw-like toes on his feet along with one on the back. He has insect-like beak with two short feelers on both sides, three gill-like structures beneath the armpits, and the segmented neck extends from a brown collar that is fused with a torso.

His suit represents the brown overalls with three black stripes and a brown tip. The brown stripe on his stomach has a large brown hexagonal patch where the Omnitrix symbol is located and a small silver stripe.

"Kri ki ki ki…" chirped the alien known as Impacalifera as he gave an emotionless glare at Ry-23.

"Sorry, ladies but it's time to smash some alien scum!" said Ry-23 as he spun the dial before pressing and transformed into a Kineceleran. The PA bots appears in the air and acknowledge Ry-23's new form.

" _It's Speedyquick!_ " they announced

"Who are you, scum?" asked Speedyquick as he dash toward and threw several punches at the Impacalifera but he kept jumping about at great evasive speed before he jumped forward and rammed his thick-skull-like horns against Speedyquick, collided into the ground and produced an explosion of debris.

"Huh?" frowned Impacalifera as he stood up and saw he's standing in the crater but there's no sign of his target.

"Too slow." Impacalifera turned to see Speedyquick standing on the edge. The alien bend on his knees then super-jump to the sky before bursting in brown light and emerged as a new alien.

Ryan is now a dark-red humanoid, manta ray-like alien with two black lightning bolt-like stripes on the forearms and knees. He is around Ryan's original height and has exoskeleton armors on the torso divided by the gills underneath the arms, has yellow stomach area and long tail. He has long, thin arms that reached to his feet and has yellow skin-like wing flaps that go from the pinkie finger to the mid-section of the tail. He has two yellow horn-like feelers and another two that acts like whiskers, making him look like a catfish. His eyes are black with brown "-" pupil with a sphere on both ends. The Omnitrix is on the right shoulder brace.

"RAGH!" his eyes glowed then fired twin nauroshock blasts, forcing the Kineceleran to back away then scanned his body with his visor.

"Ryan?" asked Speedyquick.

"Must obey the Queen. Must destroy the Omnitrix Bearer." The Aerophibian moaned with a raspy voice. The hypnotized teen-turned-alien dash down at hyper-speed and land a direct punch against the Kineceleran before he even had the chance to evade him, sending him stumbling over and morphed back into normal as he crashed into the trash bin. Ry-23 popped out in disgust.

"Yuck! Yep, that's Ryan. Obey Queen? Looks like he was infected by that Teeny-Weeny queen! Time for some…" Ry-23 was going to activate his Hero Watch but quickly noticed the incoming neuroshock blast and got shot; rendering his nervous system numb and he fainted.

The Aerophibian flew over, grabbed him with his talon and rocket it away from the town before returning to the ship. He brought him inside as the ship closed the ramp. NA commands the ship to take off and head to space before activating a dimensional jump, opening a rippling tear of space/time before vanishing through it.

"Whisper, your touch is flawless but he almost killed the brat." said Alpha as he scanned Ry-23's nervous system with his Negatrix.

" _Nervous system: stable. Damage count: minimal._ " said Malware.

"It must be the DNA. I learned he bonds with them so they must've attempted to stop your plan." said Whisper. "Very interesting."

"Tsk, this boy surprises me even more." scoffed Alpha as he then plugged a device linked to the computer and download the blueprint and schematic of the Hero Watch. "Take us to Dimension 49." ordered Alpha.

" _Coordinate confirmed. Arrival in 10 minutes._ " said NA.

As Alpha fiddle with the keyboards and Whisper take a short nap, Ry-23 began to regain conscious and noticed Ryan standing over him in relax stance.

"Uggghh… Ryan… What happen, dude?" moaned Ry-23 as he rubbed his head.

"…" Ryan remains silent.

"Hey, Whovian! Wake up!" yelled Ry-23 as quietly as he can. The mention of Doctor Who fandom seemed to cause a stir in Ryan. He shakily held up his right wrist, seemingly fighting himself.

"Omnitrix…Command…Function…Override… Code Ten… Re…activate…AI." The teen struggled. The moment the Super Omnitrix flashed, the spell was broken and Ry-10 clutched his head in pain. "Oh, my head…"

* _About time!_ * scoffed Kor'nos.

" _Oooh… What the matrix just happen?_ " asked Dan.

"You tell me. All I remember….was that girl…" moaned Ryan.

"Yo, dude!" Ry-23 began. "Did ya spit Queeny out?"

"Gyro Me! Why are you here?" he asked. Both Ryans exchanged brief stories then Whisper, who woke up for sensing her spell was broken, approached them.

"Tsk. Sleep." she sighed as her gaze met them then Ryan got hit by the hypnotic glare, fainting but Ry-23 hit the Omnitrix and morphed into an Opticoid. He has two shades of grey on his skin, the browns are red and has the Hero Watch symbol on his red-with-gold belt.

" **Eye Guy!** Good luck taking control of me. EYE have many eyes and I can hear your whisper as clear as normal speech volume, thus the whispering effect got nerfed!" mocked the Opticoid as he fired lasers from his eyes.

"YEEP!" yelped Whisper as she evades the lasers but was stopped by Nano-Assassin. Alpha stepped in and grew very angry.

"You Ryans don't know when to stay asleep!" growled Alpha then Ryan Prime leapt back on his feet.

"Not going to work as well as before, 'My Queen'!" quipped Ryan Prime. "Thanks for the new suit though. I think I'll keep it!" he smiled then grew angry. "You're gonna pay for not only tricking me into freeing you but for making me hurt not just the PLUMBERS…but you made me hurt my cousin and Jacky!" growled Ryan as he activated the Omnitrix and slammed the core.

Ryan's body burns before bursting into a glowing radioactive aura before instantly seals into a large/heavy oven-based humanoid armor with a handle on the head and bolts on the body (one on each shoulders, three on the hands, and two on the chest seal. There are orange, radioactive glows through the three grills on the head, and the Omnitrix symbol is on the chest.

" **NRG!** " announced the Prypiatorian-B in Russian accent.

"Nice name. Normally, I named him Nuclear Man." said Eye Guy.

"You're ruining the moment, McCrimmon." groaned NRG.

"I HAD ENOUGH!" roared Alpha as he activated his Negatrix and transformed into a Negative Vaxasaurian, who has darker skin, has orange eyes and his uniform has orange color scheme with Negatrix on the belt. He then grew to 20 feet, which doubled his mass and cause the starship unable to support the combined weights and began tilting.

"Holy mackural!" exclaimed Eye Guy.

"Fire!" NRG and Eye Guy both fired their optical beams at Negative Vaxasaurian but he brush it aside and swung his arm, nearly smashing them.

" _We're falling out of the tunnel…_ " said NA as the tunnel burst open and they appears above the wasteland of Alternate Earth. The battle inside cause the hull to shattered and both Ryans flew out and began falling down to the desert.

"MY SLAVES!" cried Whisper.

"F**k about them! We got the data, just land this thing!" growled the Negative Vaxasaurian.

"WAAAAHH!" screamed Eye Guy as he grabbed NRG.

"Hey, let go of me!" argued NRG before they impacted the ground, sending sand in the air before the combined flash of light blew them apart, revealing them resting on the crater.

"Ooow…" moaned Ry-23.

"Good thing NRG was inside an armor. I barely felt it." said Ryan as he dusted himself and stood up to scan his area.

"So… Where are we?" asked Ry-23 as he stand up and cricked his back.

"Well, it's not Dimension 23 or mine… Oh no…" Ryan gasped as he spotted something. "Look!" Ryan grabbed Ry-23 and make him look. They saw a large wooden sign.

It looks like it had once said ' _Welcome to San Francisco_ ' but someone crave the 'R' and 'y' over the 'S'; changing it to ' _Welcome to_ _ **Ryan Francisco**_ ".

"Oh boy." stated Ryan.

"Huh, I wonder what made us re-name our own city? Sounds very egoistic." Ry-23 commented.

" _Isn't it obvious? The alternate Ryan here must be a landlord or something. Which means he's not a friendly hero like you two._ " said Dan.

"Makes sense." nodded Ry-23.

"Let's check out this dimension but we need to stay low." said Ryan. They both exchanged nod, activates the Omnitrices and transformed into their desired forms: the Nemuina but Ry-23's has red color scheme, wine hair and pink skin.

" **Nighty-Knight!** " purred the Nemuina 23 while Prime was covering his chest in embarrassment.

"Oh come ooon! There's no male Nemuina?" cried the Nemuina.

* _No. And don't call me Pesky Dust!_ * snapped the DNA.

"It's not that brrrrad! At least you can enjoy being a girrrrrl!" chirped Nighty-Knight as "she" flapped her wings and flew off, leaving a trail of pink pixie dust. "Though Jacky forrrrced me to play drrrress up…" he added.

"I hope Melooooody doesn't get the ideeea!" whistled the Nemuina as she flapped her wings and followed. "Twinkle, what code-name should we caaaall ourselves?" she asked.

"Who arrrrre you talking to?" asked Nighty-Knight.

" _To the DNA._ " said Dan, which she gave a stare. " _It's complicated._ " he added.

*… _How about Drrrreamcatcher?_ * asked Twinkle.

"Dreamcatcher? Not bad!" chimed **Dreamcatcher** as she flew about happily.

" _Speaking of which, there are 70 more DNA samples. It seems Alpha unlocked them for some agenda reason._ " said Dan.

"70!? Aw, man! Now I have to try bonding 70 mores!" complained Dreamcatcher.

* _Don't worry, we'll fill them in._ * said Jack's DNA.

"Hey, Rrrrrryan! Look at the city!" squeaked Nighty-Knight. Dreamcatcher looked and was horrified as well. San Francisco is a total wasteland and there is barely any city.

"Man, did the San Adrrreas happen?" wondered Dreamcatcher. She then noticed a group of derrick working at a large dig site so the duo flew down and gently land then kneel over as they check the scene.

There are so many people in ragged clothing and various masks working at the site but the way they work is slow and they look weak. There are also guards around the area, outfitted with jury-rigged armors and weaponry. They spotted one guard attempted to smuggle a female slave, a man begged him to leave her alone but get smacked aside. They then noticed one is dying of thirst and plead a man for water but all he does is drinking it for himself while mocking them for not being able to pay for water.

"Slaves." frowned Dreamcatcher.

"Should we stop them? It may be alternate dimension but San Francisco is technically our rrrresponsibility." asked Nighty-Knight as she cross her arms.

" _Ry-23's right._ " said Dan.

"HEY!" They suddenly hear a voice that sounds like their voice but older, rough and has a British accent.

The Nemuina turned around and look up to see an alternate Ryan standing on the nearby cliffs. He looks exactly like Ryan Prime in term of body physique and age but his hair is even scruffier then Ryan Prime's, and wore a punk-theme clothes: sleeves-torn jean vest over the black shirt, half-torn jean pants and wore black gloves and a pair of black/gray shoes. He wears armor plates on the right shoulder, both forearms, left leg and on the shoes; each bearing spikes. He wore black shades and his skin is tanned. On his right wrist is the Omnitrix but it's different.

Likewise, it resembles like a wristwatch but it's much slimmer and smaller then the Hero Watch and Super Omnitrix. It has a square faceplate instead of circular, and has gray and lime-green color scheme. The faceplate is black with two lime-green stripes forming an outline for the hourglass of intergalactic peace symbol. It has four lime-green spikes on the wristbands.

"Who are you?" demanded the alternate Ryan.

"Ryan McCrimmon." answered the teen-turned-aliens.

"Liars!" he growled as he activated the Omnitrix by pressing the index/middle fingers on the faceplate, which causes a lime-green holographic interface to appear in a shape of circle.

It hovers above the faceplate and the darker green section was locked on an icon face before the interface returns back into the Omnitrix, which cause the faceplate to slide off and reveal the activator core.

He burst in a surge of lime-green Codon energy and transformed into an Appoplexian but he looks completely different from Ryan Prime's:

While it does resemble Ryan Prime's, he is much more muscular and feral, with his fur stuck out on the arms, chin, and head. The said fur is much darker and has black hair style that reflects the alternate Ryan's hair. He has the black bodysuit that covered his body except his arms and gain metallic gray soles on the boots, inherited Alt. Ryan's vest and shades but alter to form a lime-green leather vest and the shades are edged like his eyebrows. He also inherited Ryan's Mad-Max-style silver plates with lime-green spikes on the shoulders, forearms and claves. The Omnitrix symbol is on his lime-green belt that has silver plates on the sides.

"GRRRRAAAAAAAAOW!" roared the Appoplexian as he pumped his arms.

"RRRRATH?! || ANGERRR?!" cringed the Nemuinas before noticing their different choice of names. "Same thing!" they shrugged. However, they failed to react in time as the Appoplexian dropped on them, grabbed their throats and held them above his head.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, SLEEP-INDUCING PUNY FAIRIES! **WARLORD MCCRIMMON** DO NOT TOLERATE IMPOSTORS! SPEAK OR WARLORD WILL MANGLE YOUR INSIDES AND USED THE BLOOD TO GREASE THE DERRICK!" roared Warlord McCrimmon.

"Duuuude, that's dark!" cringed Nighty-Knight before she swung her hand and blasted him with sleeping dust.

"Hey! G-Getting sleep—NO!" He opens his jaws and chomped his own arm, causing blood to bleed out and he reacted in pain. "RRRROOOOOAAAARRR!" he roared in pain then threw them down, they smashed and stumbled over on the ground. Because of their low durability, the damages were enough to undo the transformations.

"Ow…" moaned Ry-23.

"Sheesh, he bitten himself to break Pes—I mean, Dreamcatcher's sleeping dust." said Ryan Prime.

" _That is one smart kitten._ " quipped Dan. Warlord McCrimmon recovered and gave a growl before noticing their appearances.

"Grrr! You look like me…BUT YOU'RE NOT ME! WHO ARE YOU!?" roared Warlord McCrimmon.

"You from another dimension!" Ryan Prime replied. "Duh, thought that'd be obvious. Change back before you get an aneurysm."

"DAMN YOU!" roared the Appoplexian as he ready his wrist claws but a red light flashes then he got sucker-punched by a red-colored Citrakayah.

"Take that, Warlord Anger!" said the Citrakayah before he sprint to Ryan Prime, picked him up then dash off at supersonic speed. "Don't worry, he can't catch up with **Fastcat** even on four." he said.

"If he doesn't turn into XLR8." said Ryan Prime.

" _So where do we go?_ " asked Dan.

"Gather some answers then free the slaves from evil us." answered Ryan.

=Meanwhile=

On the other side of Ryan Francisco, we saw the downed starship in the center of plaza and were quickly surrounded by the guards.

"Come out and give us your weapons and supplies!" demanded the guards. Suddenly they all got levitated in the air and they panicked before the sight of an alien.

It's a humanoid alien whose body is composed of magnetite, yet the transformation stated it's organic-based. He has shoulder arches that held up high and shape like an edge-pointed magnet with metallic-gray tips, and has crab-like claws with metallic tips, also like an edge-pointed magnets, and his body is mainly black with orange feet, hands, shoulder and chest while the midst was coated by metallic-body armor that are orange with two black stripes.

He has a metallic skull-like head that levitates in an arch between the shoulders, yet bonded to its body by magnetic link. The head has magnetic orange glow and orange eyebrow-like crest on his head. He has orange almond-shaped eyes, orange stripe on the chin and the Negatrix is on the center of pectorals.

"No one demands Alpha to give anything! Now tell me, what is the name of this location?" asked the Negative Biosovortian as he held the guards with magnetokinesis (as noticed by the magnetic pulses projected from his claw).

"W-We won't tell you anything!" spat the guard. Alpha gave a malice grin as he closed his claws slightly and the armors bend inward, crushing their body. "AAAAHH!" screamed the guards.

"Oh, put them down. Crushing their lungs out won't give us anything." scoffed Whisper as she form a cloak to shield her eyes.

"Always ruining the fun." complained the Negative Biosortovian.

" _Master Alpha, Whisper's hypnosis will provide answer. Also, I am sensing a Core Matrix nearby but it's much advance then my brother._ " said Malware.

"Very well." Alpha released the guards from his magnetic field then morphed back into Negative Ryan. Whisper quickly open her wings and struck them with her glare before closing as the light hurts her eyes.

"Now, darlings. Answer our question." cooed Whisper.

"You are in the central plaza of Ryan Francisco, the city of Warlord Ryan McCrimmon." answered the hypnotized guards in unison.

"Ah, so this version of Ryan conquered and re-named his own city?" asked Alpha with mused.

" _What is the name of the watch McCrimmon used?_ " asked NA.

"The **Power Watch**." they replied.

"P-Power Watch?" Alpha cringed in annoyance, unable to believe a corny name for the Omnitrix.

" _Judging the non-crafty name, neither the locals nor McCrimmon knew the Omnitrix's true name._ " said NA, almost as if it finds it very amusing.

"Lead us to McCrimmon immediately!" ordered Alpha.

"Please~!" winked Whisper, which Alpha growled with flames in his eyes while NA gave a light chuckle. The guards obliged and lead the trio across the ruined city.

After an hour, the trio arrived at the digging site and Alpha checked the GPS from his Negatrix while Whisper fanned her face to cool herself and NA just stares aimlessly.

"Nano-Assassin, is it possible for this McCrimmon to any use?" asked Alpha.

" _Possibility of alliance: 45%._ " answered NA.

" _It is possible he will not cooperate, as the possession of the Omnitrix will make him believed he's the high authority._ " said Malware.

"Leave that problem to me." smirked Whisper. They soon arrived the large building and the guards noticed them but didn't question as they noticed they were escorted.

They arrived at the large room where they found Warlord McCrimmon, who was resting behind his large table and was being calmed by two female dancers who are dressed in metallic swimsuit and were noticed to be part-G'nomekian or part-Lepidopterran. There are various guards who are ready to strike if they make a false move.

"Who are they?" asked Warlord McCrimmon. The guards didn't reply and he squint his eyes. "Hypnotized. Pathetic… Hunter, lunch!" Warlord McCrimmon snapped his fingers.

"Grrrr!" growled a young Dingo dog as he stands up from his resting spot.

Around his neck was a violet metallic collar with silver spikes. On the front rest an Omnitrix-like device shaped like a hexagon, is colored purple and black while the symbol looks like an open mouth with sharp teeth.

Warlord McCrimmon gave a whistle command, causing the Omnitrix-like device to activate, and silhouetted icon appears that resembles a lizard-like creature before the whole device glowed in bright purple Codon energy.

The Dingo dog had transformed into a large lizard-like creature with dark-gray, black and violet scheme. It has a black head which dons a dark-gray patch on each side of his head. Located on these, he has four purple eyes, two on onside and two on the other. The creature has sharp teeth and the gums protrude in lower jaw. He has a row of violet spikes running down his back, which also has a black stripe. He's quaduble and had black feet, each ending in three violet claws, and a tail with violet-marked tip. The Omnitrix-like device remains on the collar that was around his neck.

"Grrrraaagh!" snarled the newly-transformed dog before spewing a huge cloud of yellow gas, blinding everyone.

"Ack! My eyes!" exclaimed Whisper.

" _Identifying…Buglizard._ " said NA as the sounds of guards screaming and flesh being torn apart was heard.

"Interesting. An Omnitrix that can turn non-sapient being into predatory species." said Alpha as the fog subsided and reveal Buglizard had devoured the hypnotized guards and held a foot in his mouth before chomping it.

"Sic'em." ordered McCrimmon.

"GGRRRRRAAAHH!" roared Buglizard as he lunged at them. Alpha activated the Negatrix and instantly transformed into a Gimlinopithecus, whose fur are dark-orange and albino-white. He caught the reptile beast and let out a screech as he electrocuted him with a burst of static electricity before blasting him back, he glowed violet and morphed back into Hunter.

"Arrr…" whined Hunter.

"The Hell!? Another one with the Power Watch!?" asked Warlord McCrimmon.

"It's called the Omnitrix and don't forget it, mate." frowned Negative Shocksquatch as he morphed back.

"Dammit, how many impostors are there?" growled Warlord McCrimmon.

"At ease." commanded Whisper, which he suddenly grew calm.

"So you already met your dimensional counterparts? The two version of yourself wielding their own Omnitrices." asked Alpha.

"The what?" asked Warlord McCrimmon.

"…" Alpha gave a sigh and rubbed his temple.

" _The Power Watches._ " NA corrected.

"Ah, them. I did engaged them but retreated using the speed feline. But they're still in my city." said Warlord McCrimmon.

"They were our prisoners but escaped. If you don't want them to ruin your city and freeing the slaves, assist us on re-capturing them?" asked Alpha.

"I'm more concern on completing the work here then finding them." he scowls.

"What are you digging for?" asked Whisper.

"The key of a Chronosapien." he answered. "She lost it some time ago, but I'm helping her look for it…baring payment of course." he smirked and the girls giggled as they stroke their breasts.

"Riiight." said Whisper, flustered by his method and the girls.

"…" NA has no comment nor it cared.

"To find a Chronosapien relic requires a Chronosapien. Will you lead us to the dig site?" asked Alpha.

"Tsk. Very well. Hunter, sit and rest. Wait for call." ordered Warlord McCrimmon as he stood up and walked to the exit.

"Arf!" Hunter obliged as he sat down and take a nap. Alpha and NA followed Warlord McCrimmon while Whisper waved good-bye to the girls, mouthing them she'll call them.

At the dig site, Alpha activated his Negatrix, dial for the desired form before slamming the core, transforming into an amber-alloyed Negative Chronosapien with orange, angry face and orange core.

"I can sense it." said Negative Clockwork before vanishing and appearing at the small hole (in realty, he halted time and stroll down to the hole in just nanosecond). He punched through the earth and pulled out a blackberry-colored winder key. He blipped back in front of Warlord and gave it to him before reverting to his Negative Human form.

"Now will you assist us?" asked Alpha.

"On one condition: Unlock more forms and I'll bring your prisoners." grinned Warlord McCrimmon.

"You have until tomorrow. If you don't return with them, then we'll leave to the next dimension and they will bring down your rule." warned Alpha. Warlord McCrimmon nodded and held out his Power Watch.

Meanwhile, in the abandon building, Ryan paced around impatiently while Dan talks with Ry-23 via his Hero Watch.

" _So you had the Chronosapien form named Windy-Hindy?_ " asked Dan.

"Yes but I locked him a year ago after I unlocked Watergun." said Ry-23.

" _Hmm… Well, Ryan still have access to the Chronosapien form but we can't leave yet, can we?_ " asked Dan.

"Nope." he shook his head.

"Anything? We can't ask the locals because they'll think we're that punk." said Ryan Prime as he checked outside before pacing around again.

"We could use our speed aliens to disarm the guards. I can use Toolboxx to dig a water for them and Build-A-Guy…" Ry-23 continue thinking tactics.

"Lemme guess, those are alternate names for Armodrillo and Bloxx?" asked Ry-10.

"I say yes." he nodded.

"I think we should rely on time alien to give us more opening. Okay! Here's a plan! I'll use Clockwork—" began Ryan.

"Windy-Hindy." said Ry-23. They both glared at each other then Ryan Prime continued.

"—to freeze Punk Ryan in time, thus giving us enough time to free the slaves and take out the guards. Once we done that, I'll use Feedback and you use the crystal guy." said Ryan.

"You mean Glass Crash?" he asked.

"Why do you give them corny names?" asked Ryan Prime.

"Hey, NRG is not even that brilliant nor Pesky Dust." argued Ry-23.

* _He has a point._ * said Telisa.

"Okay, fine! Now let's get going before it gets dark." Ryan activated the Super Omnitrix and start dialing the form. "Argh, come on! Where's Clockwork?" asked Ryan.

" _He's in Playlist 2. You're on Playlist 10._ " said Dan.

"Dammit, Mecha-Frog! Is there any easy way to select the aliens without need to dial through 10 Playlists?" asked Ryan Prime.

" _Well…if you have Master Control, you can transform into any forms via mental command or voice command. I already registered all code-names in the memory banks. The problem is that I don't know how to unlock it._ " said Dan.

"Sheesh, some help." he scoffed. Dan then speed-scroll the lists and stop at the Chronosapien icon. "Thanks." he slammed the core down and morphed into the Chronosapien.

"Now let's—" before Clockwork began, the whole building crumbled and got ripped apart. They yelped and tried to evade it, with Clockwork getting buried. The building was lifted up by a To'kustar.

He resembles the To'kustar Ryan have but all the brown color on armors and eyes are replaced with lime-green. He also wears gray shoulder pads with lime-green spikes, spiked sandals; the shoulder fins are metallic and round with lime-green spikes; and grey wristbands with spikes. The arm blades and head fin are serrated, and the Power Watch symbol is on his chest.

"Peek-a-boo! Since you have Power Watches, it's easy to track you ants down!" grinned the To'kustar.

"Ah crud!" Ry-23 activated the Hero Watch and transformed into a Pyronite, whose flames has red hue, has red-violet magma rocks and the brown colors on his pants are red. Unlike Ryan's, he doesn't have volcanoes on his arms due of being younger. He's also shorter and slimmer.

" **Charcoal Man!** " he announced. "Bring it on!" he growled.

"Gladly!" the To'kustar raised his foot and drop it down on the Pyronite but he quickly forged a comet and flew his way out then ascend as he threw fireballs at the To'kustar.

"Can't hit Charcoal Man since you're Giant Manster." he mocked.

The debris got blasted and age into sands by Clockwork as he clibed out and looked up to see the To'kustar trying to catch Charcoal Man.

"So he has Way Big too?" asked Clockwork.

* _We'll be done for if he tried to fire the Cosmic Beam. That beam at full charge can blow up plants if he missed._ * warned the Chronosapien DNA.

" _Tock's right. Use your time power to force Punk Ryan to time out!_ " instructed Dan.

"Got it!" Clockwork began winding his key but he wind it pass the 4th turn and hit the 8th.

" _No, you crank it too far!_ " Dan warned but too late as the core start glowing and gears are turning at quick pace then he aimed his belly up and discharged an orb of light, missed Charcoal Man and head toward the To'kustar.

"Dead!" grinned Clockwork.

"As if!" He slapped it down and struck the earth, which opens a large portal and cause a vacuum. "Ah f**k!" he cursed as he fell through it.

"WHOOOOOAAA!" exclaimed Charcoal Man as he got sucked in.

" _Nice one._ " sighed Dan.

"I'm just a novice!" cried Clockwork before he sucked in as well. The portal closed up and Nano-Assassin was watching from afar.

" _Complete waste. Omnitrix Data acquired. Alternative result: Threat removed. Possibility for return: 5%. Farewell, McCrimmon._ " said Nano-Assassin as it walked away.


	14. Hail Alpha

Things happens a lot for our hero Ryan McCrimmon. After overestimating his powers, he as Clockwork warped himself and his two doubles to an alternate reality where he doesn't even exist. Who takes his role as a hero was a 10 year old red-haired girl named Gwendolyn D. Tennyson, who used its powers under her alias Hero Core to defend Bellwood, an alternate New York City. To his marvel, Hero Core and her team, the Hero Agents, bested Warlord McCrimmon but then encounter their villains, Casey Animal aka Chimaera, a young girl mutated by the powers of the Xenomorphic Omnimatrix created by Gwen. They were best friends but soon became enemies due to a combination of the powers of the aforementioned device and differing ideologies.

Thanks to Warlord McCrimmon's dog, armed with its own Omnitrix that turns it into predators and followed him using a Time Beast, Casey sampled and spliced predator DNA with her Xeno Beasts, making her more powerful. Warlord McCrimmon and his dog were defeated afterward and taken away by Chronos Spanner, a Time Police.

Both Ryans decided to stay due to their strong desire to help those in need, believing that Casey was under control of the Xenotrix (referencing how Ryan's Omnitrix DNAs were sentients). Ryans adapted the ego of Hero Time and Gyro Time, trained to master their alien forms and battle unimaginable foes such as the Circus Freaks, a group of bizarre mutants who takes their jobs in dark manner, Thu'um, a mutant who commands the very will of Earth itself by her voice, the Skullgang, mercenaries who used illegal weaponry in both human and alien origins, a much stronger and twisted version of Vilgax and even Emperor Panzer and his Triple Threat.

2 months he spends on that world and proven his worthiness of the Omnitrix. However, when he returns home, he realized his world had changed.

"What happened?" asked Ryan as he stands on the hill that parallels the hill from Bellwood when he left. But the entire San Francisco had completely different; improved and changed with futuristic tone, Alpha's faces are everywhere and there's starships docking every side of the bay. The Golden Gate bridge had missile silos and turrets. It's so changed, the dark sky matched the feeling. "I...I thought it's 2 months?" he baffled, a swirling feeling of guilt and failure throbbed his heart. He fell to his knees, crying.

"Chrono Spanner was right! I should've just left when he asked me to!" He cried.

"Come on. Let's find Charles." Dan recommended. Ryan nodded, stood up and wore the hood over his head as he carefully march his way down the hill, in hope to try and find his house.

Ryan walks down his hometown and noticed the locals are behaving rather odd. They were preaching about the Prime Thinker, tinkering techs and were even serving insect based dishes.

"What's with everyone?" Ryan muttered.

(Galvan customs. Alpha is forcing the Humans to adapt our customs.) Answered the Galvan DNA, Cerebro.

"Sheesh! What an ego!" Dan complained.

"Grrrr…" Ryan growls as he clutched his fist. Alpha will pay for this. Forcing non-Galvan to accept customs and praising him like a God? He had gone too far! That's when the Omnitrix suddenly started beeping.

"I'm getting a PLUMBERS signal. Hold on, I'm tapping in the wave length…" said Dan.

" _Cadet Melody, where are you? Omni-Drones are closing it!_ " said a voice Ryan didn't recognize.

"Omni-Drones?" Ryan wondered. He then heard a familiar yet different voice.

" _Almost there, Magnus. Give me 10 minutes!_ * **sounds of laser fires** *"

 _HALT, MELODY MCCRIMMON! YOU ARE VIOLATING ALPHA'S LABORATORY. LAW #10: THOSE WHO DEFILE–_ * **sounds of object slamming its face** * _BZZZTTT_

" _Tell Alpha he can kiss my big fat ass!_ * **weapon fired** * _And that's for my cousin!_ "

"It's Melody!" said Dan, confirming the voice's identity.

(Oh thanks the Maker) said Iyrys, Ryan would be devastated if something happened to her.

"Is there a way to patch in and talk directly?" Ryan asked, worried about his cousin.

"No, but I locked on her signal. We can get there if we use our speedsters. Who shall it be? Fasttrack? XLR8? Jetray?" asked Dan.

Ryan activated the Omnitrix, selected the Kineceleran and pressed the core.

 **[Transformation Sequence]**

The Omnitrix surged powerfully as it sank into the wrist, causing veins to bulge abnormally then travels up to his eyes. Said eyes were clenched shut before opening them, now glowing brown before the whole texture of the eye turned oval while the skin grew thin, blue and coated with scales.

The legs were coated with DNA energy before altering into reptilian legs with 3 digits clutching on spheres, one bigger digit sticks out as a big hook-like claw. Ryan spawn a long, thick tail as he spun around then faced the camera, now a Kineceleran before his face was sealed by the protective visor and the camera zoomed out as he struck a stance.

The Omnitrix turned white and start discharging Fulmini energy, engulfing his body then cladded his body with Fulmini body armors, his feet were equipped with large energy disk like wheels, his limbs are surging electrical energy beneath the armor and his tail transformed into an energy tendril. His visor now glows with neon blue and white lens. He swung his arms forward, crossed them and bend over as the transformation sequence was completed.

" **Lightspeed** is even better!" smirked the Fulmini-powered Kineceleran as he dash off at light speed and zoomed across the altered city.

By his POV, he can see more people enslaved and forcibly educated on Galvan culture while others were forced to co-exist with other aliens to get a job. There are many of Whisper's kind, meaning she just reproduced. Thanks to his visor being linked to the Omnitrix, Dan located the source, an empty warehouse. He dashed in via an open door to find an empty room.

"Where is she?" he asked before the floor exploded then a soldier at the height of age 12 jumped out with a jetpack and land next to him. She noticed Lightspeed and aimed her jury rigged gun.

"Alpha! Finally some payback!" she starts shooting at him and Lightspeed didn't react in time as they nailed his armored body.

"Owowowow!" Lightspeed exclaimed in pain.

(Argh! I felt it even inside here!) SPD grunted in pain.

(Ryan, those aren't normal bullets. I think they're designed to tear apart molecular cells!) warned Zzarpiz.

"Duly noted." Lightspeed groaned.

"This is for Ryan!" The soldier fired her gun. This time, Lightspeed evaded them then swung his prehensile tail, snatching her gun. "I still got more tricks, Alpha!" She threw a grenade but Lightspeed easily dismantled it into pieces. It took a moment, but Ryan eventually recognized the soldier's voice.

"Hey doofus, my symbol's brown remember?" BWOOSH! Lightspeed turned back into Ryan and took his hood off then lift his shade. The soldier grew shocked.

"R-Rya… No! Alpha can mimic anyone with a single DNA! Prove something only I know about

Ryan!" she demanded.

"Like I need some proof to a crazy Mew Mew dingus, you nerdy doofus! And if I was Alpha, I should be talking like an egoistic nerd and you should be dead right now!" scoffed Ryan. Seriously, Alpha looks like an adult version of himself with a warped color pallette. How is it hard to tell apart?

The soldier stands down and removed her helmet, revealing Melody now age 12. Her hair was cut short and had a scar across her cheek but it's small. She had a standard body build of a preteen and wears Ryan's old hoodie around her waist. Her eyes are overflowing with tears and she sniffed a few times before tackling Ryan with a hug.

"YOU'RE ALIVE! Ryan…. I missed you…. Bwwwaaaaahhh!" she cried. Ryan hugged her back and stroke her hair.

"I'm back, Melody. What happened here?" he asked before the Omni Drones jumped out. They all look like Simdroids but bulker and bigger, each having aspect of different aliens.

WARNING! LEVEL 5 THREAT DETECTED!

"You leave her alone!" he suited up in his Omni Suit, resembling the one Alpha made him wear but brown and was upgraded by Gwen's friend, and did a roundhouse kick, which knocked all their heads off. He land and hammered the floor, shattering them and they all fell down.

"Whoa! How did you get so strong!?" Melody gasped. Is this really her cousin?

"Talk later. Where's Grandpa and the others?" he asked as he stood up and faced her.

"Ryan… Grandpa...was KIA…" Melody spoke as slowly as she can, bracing herself. Ryan remained silent, not uttering a word but he began trembling, fists shaking and he began breathing with snarls and raspy tone.

"Run…" Ryan hissed. Melody quickly retreated and ran a good distance as Ryan transformed into a Pyronite and the Omni Droids jumped out to face him.

"RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHH!" Heatblast let out a roar of rage, sorrow and heartbreak as the whole warehouse erupted into a supernova explosion, demolishing the warehouse and nearby buildings, melting it to puddles as Heatblast stands in the ground zero, crying as steam pour from his eyes. He dropped to his knees and clasped his face as he cried harder. "Waaaah! Waaarrrgh! Grandpa… Waah ah ah ah…" Heatblast continued sobbing as Melody walked back, grief and tears on her face as she approached him.

"He died a hero, Ryan." She said, her voice cracking.

"I was gone for two months… How did this happen…" Heatblast sobbed with broken voice.

"2 years." Melody spoke and Heatblast looked at her, shocked. "You were gone for two years…" she answered as she held out her hand. "Let's go home." She offered. BWOOSH!

Ryan reverted and took her hand as he stands up then hugs her. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I should've come back sooner…" he whimpered.

"Shhh… You'll explain everything at Mt. Rushmore. My bike is over here." Melody lead him to the alleyway and she held out her keys, pressed the remote and a hoverbike with anti gravity units instead of wheels uncloaked itself.

"You drive that?" Ryan asked.

"Aunt Martha taught me." Melody said as she hops on.

"Mom?" Ryan mouthed then he joins in and sat on the rear.

"Keep your hands to yourself." Melody teased.

"Spare me of your incest jokes. I'm still grieving." Ryan frowned. Melody wore her helmet and revved up the bike then flew off through the road.

She went through the roads and are heading toward the crossroads but noticed a brigade of Omni Drones had barricaded the path.

"Scrap!" She exclaimed as she turned but saw more drones. "We're surrounded!" She said before BWOOSH!

A flash of light brown occurred and Ryan emerged as a humanoid monarch butterfly with a hoodie theme uniform similar to the Necrofriggian, has rune marking on the arms and the Omnitrix symbol was on the right brace. He began meditating to locate Mana signature while Melody admired the form.

"Ooooh~! A butterfly! Wait, when you get that?" she asked.

"We'll explain later. This is **Wizardmoth** , an Monarchian." Dan introduced the form.

"Got them!" Wizardmoth swung his claws and produced a magic barrier before they vanished, leaving the drones very confused and start searching aimlessly.

They soon re-appeared within the Communication Room of Mt. Rushmore, startling everyone in the surrounding area.

"It's the Omnitrix Enforcer! Shoot him!" they all fired their guns but Wizardmoth blocked them

with energy barrier then gave a telepathic link as he yelled.

"Hold it, it's me!" he yelled.

"Me who?" asked a woman.

"Wait, this feeling..." said Magnus.

"RYAN!" Mina shoved everyone aside, smashed the barrier and tackled him with a hug.

"Whoa." said Dan.

"M-Mina, let go!" he gasped. BWOOSH! He turned back into Ryan. "Especially now!" Mina let

him go and he started gasping for air.

"Sorry, got carried away." Mina blushed as she scratched her cheek embarrassingly.

"Mina was among the few who still believed you're alive. I gave up hope months ago." Melody chuckled as she turned off her bike.

"Lucky me. Ugh…" Ryan cracked his neck then glance at the group. "Sorry for the late return. I set my return two months ahead but I had no idea there's a time dilation between dimensions." Ryan apologized.

"Two months?!" Magnus exclaimed in rage. "Why you miserable –" the Pyronite was gonna scorch Ryan but Mina restrained him.

"Calm down!" She told him. Melody grabbed Ryan's collar and glared at him.

"Set your return two months ahead? ARE YOU WACK!? Are you telling me you stayed in an

alternate dimension for 2 f****ing months?!" she yelled with tears.

"Careful your tongue, Melody." said a voice. Everyone turned to see a woman in her early 30s. She was in a Plumber grade suit with additional armor plates and weapon sash around her torso. She had DD cup breasts and strong buttock. She looks like an older, female Ryan but with longer hair and her glasses were cracked.

"Mom…" Ryan mouthed.

"Ryan!" She cried as she welcomed a hug. Ryan ran up to her and hug, only to be slapped by her.

"Ow!" He yelped in pain as his cheek swelled.

"Where the Hell have you been, child!? I was worried sick for 2 years! You had any ideas I had to tolerate seeing Alpha wearing your face!? Just because you wield an Omnitrix doesn't make you a man! You're still 10 year old!" Martha lectured angrily at her son.

"I'm 18… I'm sorry…" Ryan bowed his head. "I thought… I didn't…" Ryan began breaking down in tears. Martha grew sad and gave him a hug.

The scene switched to the Mess Hall as everyone enjoyed the meals while Ryan chow down his favorite food. Ryan recap the entire events that happens including his stays at Earth-22.

"So you chose to stay there for two months just because you felt this Chimera was your responsibility?" Martha was extremely upset as she rubbed her temple. "Ryan, if Gwendolyn said Chimera was her responsibility, let it be so! We were worried sick and now the whole galaxy went to Hell because of you chosen to meddle with other people's affairs!" Martha argued.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry… I just thought since I returned from Earth-23 hours after I left, then… Ah man, I'm such an idiot…" Ryan sighed with great guilt.

"So Alpha collected multiple Omnitrix Bearers to conquer the entire galaxy? That's a lot of broken Time Laws." Dan comments as his holographic form rest on Ryan's shoulder. He looks exactly like Ryan but colored with light brown skin, has the Omnitrix insignia as his pupils and wears a bodysuit based on the Super Omnitrix, with cords around his waist and shoulders, with a badge on his belt. "Well, we better fix it. What's the mission?" Dan asked.

"Earth was 90% under Alpha's control. It's not an easy win of just beating a boss, you two." Melody informed.

"We lead the rebellions and we handle all the Omni Drones but the Omnitrix Bearers always tear us apart." Magnus growls.

"Charles created these DNA Scramble bullets so we could destroy the DNA samples but they kept switching forms. If only we had Jackie…" Xylene sighed sadly.

"Where is she?" Ryan asked.

"After you left this reality, she disappeared when we regained conscious. Over 2 years, we couldn't find her. We fear the worst." Melody explained.

"Right. And let me guess, not all villains are pleased with Alpha bossing them around?" Ryan asked.

"Exactly. Steam Smythe, Dr. Animo, and Frightwig had sided with us while others joined Alpha to save their own skins." Martha nodded.

"Mel, what was Alpha hiding in the warehouse that the drones attacked you?" Dan asked.

"Ryan, you broke a lot of trust after the stupid decision you made. You want to know? Start winning it back by helping us." Melody frowned.

"Oh okay. What should I do?" Ryan asked.

"Start by rescuing our troops and your father. Whisper holds them at the prison camp at Route #56. It's where your old school was." Martha instructed.

"Got it! Lightspeed will get them out in a– Hey!" Ryan exclaimed as, when he was gonna dial, the Omnitrix start buzzing and the silhouette grew glitchy before displaying a loading symbol. .

"Dammit! The Codon Stream was disconnected!" Dan exclaimed in anger. "It was Malware! He must've hacked into Primus and now we lost the link to the DNA Depository." Dan explained.

"So I can't transform? What about Enermatter and everyone?" Ryan asked with worries.

"They're OK, but it's only their consciousness. Without the pods and power source, I can't transform you. Even if I can, I won't have enough power to stay online." Dan explained.

"Just when we had a chance. Now we only got an extra Human…" groaned Magnus.

"On the contrary, there's a loophole." A voice called out and everyone searched around before Ryan got spook to find Azmuth on his shoulder. "About time you got back. You know, for an Omnitrix Bearer, you are terrible at keeping your promise." Azmuth lectures.

"Azmuth, I already got enough lectures." Ryan sighed.

"Of course I had a little chat with Earth-22's Azmuth and I learned a lot of great deal you did. Thanks to you, that Earth had survived and you were now a legend among them." Azmuth smiled.

"Yeah, and a disaster to us!" Magnus argued before Mina comically punched him into the wall.

"He's right. Regardless of the good deed, you left us extremely vulnerable by listening to that Cryptic's honeyed words. Thus you are not worthy to wield the Omnitrix." Azmuth declared and Ryan sighed. "...yet." He smirked.

"Say what now?" Ryan asked and everyone perks up.

"If you save us all in the same way you save that Earth, I might reconsider." Azmuth said.

"But Azmuth, Alpha stole Primus and my son is powerless." Martha reasoned. "Father even died trying to fight Alpha…" she quivered in sadness.

"Like I said, there's a loophole. Even though this was an upgraded version of V1.0–"

"The Super Omnitrix!" Dan boasted.

"–it is still a prototype, incomplete. So I decided to complete it. Remember this is not a weapon." Azmuth reminded.

"A tool of peace, and I will use it to make amend to my mistake and save the world." Ryan smiles.

"Good to know. MYAXX!" Azmuth yelled, which everyone shielded their ears and cringed in pain. For a 5" frog elder, he sure can yell.

Myaxx teleported in and fold her arms with annoyances. "Will it kill you to ask nicely?" Myaxx asked but ignored it as she walked out and held up a small box.

Azmuth opens it and holds out a key with an Omnitrix symbol. He then dial a combination code that alters the Omnitrix's appearance, exposing the circuitries and schematic, which cause Dan to go offline. He then installed the key on the interface and turn it clockwise. The key began surging and start downloading programs into the Omnitrix.

Before everyone's eyes, the key dissolved and the Omnitrix underwent a transfiguration, becoming a gauntlet with a battle glove, gain cords that goes across the body and gain 4-button panels facing Ryan's and a stylus slot was formed beneath the wrist. The Factory Mode was undone and it gain black and brown colors with the cord being silver. The interface glowed brown and Dan materialized with his original uniform but now stylized after his new body.

"Omnitrix Update completed. All systems at full powers! 120 DNA samples available. Whoo! I feel so good!" Dan cheered.

(The F**k happened!?) Ko'rnos exclaimed.

(Purrr! Our homes look styling) Pixie purred.

(We were worried for a second.) Enermatter chuckle.

"Azmuth, what was that?" Ryan asked.

"I had established a new Codon Stream from Universe 22's Primus, thanks to the one-of-a-kind DNA samples you scanned from Gwendolyn. It had several features it will aid you. However, I discarded the Omni Enhancement system. It's nothing but trouble." Azmuth explained. Before Ryan can ask, Azmuth spoke his departing words. "I have faith in you, McCrimmon. Stop Alpha at all cost." He said as he teleported away.

"Hey! How will I beat Alpha without the Omni Enhancement?!" Ryan argued but failed.

"It doesn't matter. Come on, let's start saving the day." Mina beamed.

"Nah, let him go alone. Show us if you really gotten better." Magnus scoffed, with Xylene sighing over his attitude.

"Maybe I will!" Ryan pressed a button and activated the upgraded Omnitrix, causing the cords to glowed neon brown and displayed the hologram of a Kineceleran.

"McCrimmon, wait! You need to–"

BWOOSH!

Before Myaxx can stop him, Ryan had transformed into XLR8 and dashed off at such speed, everyone got blown away and crashed on the floor and walls. "Dammit!" Myaxx yelled.

"Whoa! Ryan never took off like that." Melody baffled.

Outside, XLR8 was running at a much faster speed, able to return to San Francisco within an hour. XLR8 noticed the synchronous level between him and SPD had gotten higher and Dan informed now the Omnitrix's time limit is based on energy reserve instead of actual time. XLR8 arrived at the nearby building's rooftop and glanced at what used to be his school, now a prison camp.

"How many drones and hostages are there?" XLR8 asked as his visor start scanning.

"According to the new DNA Scanner, there are 30 Humans, 4 Kraaho, 6 Kineceleran and 10 Quardrian. Switching to Omni Drones' frequency, there's over 100 drones." Dan informed.

"That's cool! Strategy?" He asked as he switch to Schematic Mode, scanning the layout of the school.

"They are programmed to counter all aliens we had but because we got new ones that doesn't exist in our universe, we got the element of surprise. I recommend the Vehicoid." Dan said.

XLR8 pressed the Omnitrix and switched into an 18 ft tall robotic humanoid with body armor composed of Hummer vehicle parts, colored brown with a head based on Shockwave with a single brown optic and the Omnitrix symbol was on the collarbone.

(Pleasure to meet you. I am **Shockblast** , the DNA essence of a Vehicoid warrior. Ready to battle and infiltrate.) The DNA introduced himself.

"Whoa! The Shockblast? Aren't you uh...the Decepticon?" Ryan asked.

(You're mistaken me for a Cybertronian counterpart. We Vehicoid never engaged a civil war) he corrected him.

"Oh, right. Sorry. OK… Let's do this!" Ryan jumped up and reconfigured his whole body, changing shape and form until he's now a scout drone similar to the drones probing the area. "Awesome!" Ryan beamed as he float over the gate and zip through the entrance.

Thanks to his new form, the Omni Drones completely ignored him and couldn't even detect the Omnitrix as it was in Camo Mode, invisible to any radar. He found his way to the prison cells and continued moving up to the Control Room. He found the Commander Drone and hovers behind him. It noticed him.

I DO NOT RECOGNIZE YOUR MODEL, SCOUT. IDENTIFY YOURSELF.

"Ryan 10." Ryan smirked as he switch to base form and transformed his arm into a plasma sword.

RYAN 10? THAT WAS THE ALIAS OF RYAN MCCRIMMON. WAIT, URRR… YOU'RE UNDER ARREST.

Ryan simply swung his sword and easily smashed the Commander apart then the Omnitrix ejected a stylus, Ryan caught it and noticed it was based on the Sonic Screwdriver.

"No way!" Ryan beamed as he touched the control panel then held up an orb of light before displaying the said panels with all commands displayed. "Thanks, Old Frog." Ryan pressed all the release buttons, opening the cells but it sounds off the alarm.

"What's happening? Another education?" asked Ryan's teacher.

"The alarm's sounding. It's the Plumbers!" exclaimed the Kineceleran woman.

"Dear oh!" whimpered a Quardrian as she noticed the guards.

PRISONERS. RETURN TO YOUR CELLS!

The Omni Drones marches in and ready their weapons but they all got blown apart by proton bullets. Everyone turned to see the demolished control room with the Vehicoid armed with a tri-nozzled blaster.

"Have no fear, citizens! The calvary is here!" Ryan announced as he jumped and BWOOSH! reverted into Human but in his Omni Suit. Everyone grew frightened but Ryan raised his hands.

"Easy, easy. I'm not Alpha." Ryan removed his helmet by pressing the earpiece. "Ryan McCrimmon." He said.

"Ryan?" His teacher gasped.

"Ryan! Ryan!" A man pushed through the crowd and stood before him. It's his father, wearing the Plumber uniform but damaged and he looks like he needs a haircut and a shave as he has messy bed hair and rough shave. His right eye was damaged but he can still see. "My God, it's really you!" He hugged his son with tears of joy.

"Dad! Are you OK?" Ryan asked.

"Well, I'm moving and breathing, so yeah. That bastard kept on and on about making your Mom suffer the worst humiliation of being killed by those shape shifters wearing your faces." He explained as he rubbed his neck.

"Geez, he must really hate us McCrimmon. Dad, keep everyone back. More drones are coming so I'll clear the way." Ryan steps back and activated the Omnitrix, BWOOSH! transforming into a humanoid plant woman with Japanese features, wears a feminine hoodie uniform with a short pants and no sleeves, the brown streaks covers the sides and her rose bud is based on lilac. She wears a feminine shade, her breasts are Triple D and had a Child like buttocks. The Omnitrix symbol was on her exposed navel.

"Uhhhh…" the Humans were dumbfounded while the aliens were perplexed of what that species is.

"Ryan?" Mr. McCrimmon raised an eyebrow.

"Oh my God, he turned into a woman!" Ryan's teacher gasped.

"Yeeeah, they're single sex race. You do not want to know how they reproduce." The Florasian said as she held up her hand.

( **L'ac** here. Let's make nature grow!) The DNA announced with love.

"Stand clear! **Flower Power** on the move!" Flower Power spawn four legs from her back, went over the crowd and land before the door as they were kicked open, only to be blown away by solar beam. "Come on!" She called as she sprinted down the hallway, whipping the drones apart and threw razor leaves at the scouts.

Everyone followed him and Mr. McCrimmon was awed on how skilled his son was as he bested the drones like they were just toys. Once at the entrance, Flower Power then raised her hand and spawn flower buds that spew spores, causing all plants to grow and changed into semi sentient creatures that ensnared the drones and crushes them. Some gain power of flight using leaf and spew thorns at the scouts.

"We're clear!" Flower Power said.

"Oh, are you?" asked a familiar voice as a giant holographic projection of Alpha stood before him, donning the formal Galvan tunic in Human size. "Ryan McCrimmon… You came back… And somehow still able to use the Omnitrix." He frowned.

"Yeah, thanks to Azmuth. What's with a hologram, Alpha? Need to fuel your ego by appearing bigger than everyone?" Flower Power argued.

"Cease your insults, Human! You had already lost before you even started! I had won!" Alpha declared as he held up his hand and clutched it to emphasize his point.

"It ain't over until I say it's over. So get your amphibious ass over here and we settle this once and for all!" Flower Power hissed.

"I had mastered my Negatrix. You are not even worth my time!" Alpha scoffed as the hologram vanish then Flower Power quickly shield everyone with vines before evading NanoAssassin's sneak attack, nearly grazing her cheek. NA lands, power slide and faced the Omnitrix Hero as he extended his swords.

"Target Found: Ryan McCrimmon. Commencing termination!" NA said.

"Yeah, I too want a score to settle with you." Flower Power slapped her badge and switched into Four Arms as he flexed his arms and punched his fists before getting in boxing stance.

"Bring it on, technofreak!" Four Arms frowned. They ran at each other and ...freeze frame.


End file.
